


My Cobra Kai bad boy.

by ToriTarantino84



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Break Up, Breaking Up & Making Up, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Grief/Mourning, Heartache, High School, Long-Distance Relationship, Loss of Virginity, Lost Love, Miscarriage, Post-Break Up, Prison, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good, School Reunion, Unplanned Pregnancy, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 58
Words: 82,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriTarantino84/pseuds/ToriTarantino84
Summary: Vanessa, has now grown up and moved on with her life but she has never gotten over her first love. When she receives a 20 year high school reunion invitation in the post she starts to reminisce about her final year of west valley high and that crazy year that she fell in love with the karate bad boy and high school bully Dutch. Could she face going back there and risk seeing him again, would he feel the same way or even worse had he forgotten her completely.
Relationships: Bobby Brown (Karate Kid)/Original Female Character(s), Dutch (Karate Kid)/Original Female Character(s), Johnny Lawrence/Ali Mills, Johnny Lawrence/Original Character(s)
Comments: 94
Kudos: 36





	1. Vanessa

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever fanfiction I only decided to do it as there didn't seem to be much love for my boy Dutch out there so thought I would help rectify that. Hope you all enjoy it.

September 2005

It started out like any other boring day for Vanessa, she got up got, got her morning coffee (black, strong nothing else would do) and then proceeded to get herself ready for work before waking her son out of his deep slumber. She enjoyed these 5 minutes of quiet reflection that she managed to steal away each morning before the chaos began.

Leo her 5 year old son, was up dressed and ready to be dropped off at his nanny and grandpas in record time so Vanessa could get to the hospital before her shift started. She loved her job and she was great at it. She had been working at the hospital for 10 years now and it was always a welcome distraction from her dull and monotonous life as she never knew what was going to come through the doors on that emergency ward.

12 hours later, shift was complete and now she could finally go home not that she wanted to. See the truth was Vanessa was just a really unhappy woman who hid behind her big smile, and caring nature. She was in a very loveless and lacklustre relationship, she had a strained relationship with her parents who she still held a grudge against for her many past demons. The only true Joy's in her life was her job as her beautiful little boy the only good thing to come out of her dead end relationship.

Arriving home she could see her partner Danny's truck in the drive and her heart sank, great so that meant he was back from his long distance trip, he was back early this time and she wished he had given her fair warning, the house was a mess and the fridge was empty so she just knew this would be another argument brewing that she just didn't have the energy for.

"Hey honey, your back early" I say trying to keep my voice light and void of sheer disappointment. Danny was a truck driver and was usually gone weeks at a time which she loved as it meant her and her son could just live their best lives without any grief or drama. "Yep, can tell you wasnt expecting me, theres fuck all to eat in this dump". I bite my tongue I used to have the fight in me mainly because I knew it would end up in us having a blazing row then having some rough make up sex but nowadays I would rather just have the quiet life on both fronts. So for now I just apologise and agree to order pizza and then go shopping first thing in the morning. Already counting down the days till this asshole will be off for work again. 

As I go to grab the pizza menu I see that I've had some post today, that's been thrown on the counter. I see theres a California post mark and I'm filled with curiosity. Inside the envelope is an invitation to the 20th high school reunion of West Valley High. Shit has it really been 20 years since I graduated in 85 now I felt old. I didn't even realise that the school was planning on doing this. I would have to get in touch with some of my old school friends to see if they were going, I was still in contact with a few choice people but Ali Mills and I were still close after heading off to the same college and entering the same profession. I hadn't spoke to her in a couple of months though so would need to see if she knew about this and if she would be attending. 

As I stood there gripping the invitation another name entered my head, the name of my one true love, the one that most definitely got away the guy who was literally my first well everything, Dutch. Crazy, angry, sexy Dutch, I hadn't seen or spoke to him in about 15 years but that didn't mean I had forgotten him. Oh no quite the opposite, I still wear his St Christopher that he gave me as my going off to college gift and I cant pretend that everytime I hear the roar of a motorcycle engine that I dont still have a low down tingle in my body, and in those quiet times when I'm alone in my bed it's his face that I see when pleasuring myself not that miserable bastards that now banging cupboards in the kitchen bringing me back to reality harshly.

Yes I need to find out who will be going to this reunion for sure so I can properly prepare, but could I face him after all this time especially after how we left it, what if he was married now? The thought of him being in love and being tender with someone else still sickens me as if I still had some stupid claim over him. The worst would be though if he didn't want to see or speak to me at all, yes him blanking me would be the worst outcome of all.


	2. Senior year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying this, I literally dont know what I'm doing. I had an idea in my head and now I'm just going with it. This chapter will be the first of many flashbacks.

September 1984

Finally it was senior year and Vanessa couldn't be more thrilled, only one year left and then she could be out of this town and start afresh at college and finally go live the life that she had always planned to lead since she was a little girl.

Vanessa had been dreaming of being Doctor since she had broke her arm when she was 10 and was treated by a young female Doctor who just seemed so cool and she knew that was what she wanted to do. Then as she got older she also saw it as her ticket out of this town. Vanessa had grown up in the posh side of town in the Encino hills but she never felt that she fitted in with the girls and boys of the area and she mostly kept to herself. Vanessa was a bit too bookish and plain to be part of the popular girl clique even though they were polite enough to her at school she had to face facts she was never going to be a cheerleader or part of the popular crowd. The boys never really paid attention to her either, they thought she was a nerd, a bit bitchy and mean, and even though her mom always insisted if she made a effort with herself she could be quite beautiful, making an effort to go to school was never an option. Rock band t shirts, faded denim and big black boots was her uniform. The baggier the clothes were the better to hide her curvy figure underneath, she wanted to be taken seriously and not judged on her chest size. But yeah with her thick wavy black hair and bright blue eyes she could be classed as pretty but still rendered invisible in a sea of girls who look like Ali and Barbara. Plus she just flat out refused to pander to and flirt with them pretentious himbo boys.

Her only friend at school was her best friend since kindergarten Emily Weinbaker who was just as equally weird as Vanessa. However unlike Vanessa, Emily was popular amongst the boys mainly due to the rumour of her being a bit easy which was only like partly true. She didn't seem to mind much though as she loved winding up the snotty girls with tales of her exploits.

As she arrived at school Emily was waiting for her, all bouncy and excited. " ooh have you seen, the Cobras this morning, oh how I've missed looking upon their deliciousness" I roll my eyes at her, " Seriously Emily give it up, those boys are not only bad news, but seriously just lower your I.Q if you stand within a foot of any of them" she chuckles at me as she embraces me with a big hug. "Oh come on Vanessa, dont pretend that you haven't dreamt of being in a Johnny and Dutch sandwich at least once in your life" "ugh you are seriously gross, and them two are the worst of the bunch, let's just move otherwise we are going to be late on our first day".

I enter the science lab, and take my seat at the front ready and eager to learn, totally living up to my nerd title which I'm fine with as I adore science. As the teacher starts the lecture the door opens and in struts Dutch and Johnny, typically of them late as usual, no apology to the teacher and just swagger their way to the back row where you just know they wont be paying any attention, and the worst of it the teacher just allows this nonsense. Ugh I cant wait to get to college where the people there actually want to learn and be serious. 

As the lecture continues I can hear them two idiots at the back sniggering and messing about, distracting others. Finally the teacher pipes up with, "right this year we are going to make some big changes in this class, it's your final year kids and if you want to graduate it's time to knuckle down and start taking your grades more seriously" he then starts babbling on about how he is going to choose our lab partners and do a seating plan in order to get some balance in the class, something about putting stronger students with weaker in order to support the learning blah blah blah but then I must have switched off as he is calling my name and Dutch together, no no no there must be some mistake he can not sit me with that idiot. No way I refuse to look up or move from my seat I am fuming. 

"If I've called you name please move to your assigned seats now please" I'm shaking and stubborn so refuse to move the next thing I'm aware of is a large shape next to me and the smell of leather and cologne fill the space. I still cant look up as I'm pissed off, but then he speaks " ugh hello, earth to nerd, did you hear what he said we are lab partners now and have to move over to the other side." I grab my bags move to my seat seeing red all the way. As I slam my bags down and take a seat I turn around and look at him properly for the first time and meet his gaze " listen dumbass, this is how its gonna work, let me do all the work, I dont need your input or help in this to pass, but you clearly need mine. We both dont have to like it but that's it, let's just keep talking and contact to a minimum for both our sakes, and if you mess up and jeopardize my grades I will seriously kick your ass" and then the bastard actually had the nerve to burst out laughing in my face and said "well, shit Doll I think this is going to be more fun than I ever thought it could be" we then just stared at each other for a good 2 minutes not breaking eye contact and against every fibre in my being I actually cracked and smiled and that's when I knew I was gonna be in trouble this year.


	3. Lab partners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the feedback and comments much appreciated.

September 1984

"I cant believe you and Dutch are lab partners" Emily is practically gushing with excitement. "Tell me everything and dont spare the details, how does he smell? Is he just as good looking up close, what has he said to you? Are you going to have to meet up in your spare time, man you are so lucky" 

"Calm down, we are literally just together because we are forced to be" I then proceed to tell her how I threatened him which makes her laugh.

"Hey did Dutch tell you all the gossip about that new kid, apparently there was a fight between him and johnny at the beach yesterday over Ali" 

"No Emily, we didn't gossip as we aren't buddies, but I had heard Ali had dumped that jerk and I'm glad she has finally come to her senses, always thought that she could do way better than him , and trust him to still act like a territorial jerk about it."

" Do you think I finally stand a shot with Johnny now maybe me you and Dutch can double date, wouldn't that be fun." I have to just laugh at her as I just cant see what is so special about Johnny that makes all the girls go mad and all the boys literally worship him, I just dont get it.

The next few weeks were pretty uneventful and on the friday science lesson I was pissed off to find that Dutch had ditched the class and even more pissed at myself that i was actually what upset, disappointed, what a fool I am. On the Friday evening me and Emily were just hanging out at mine having a girls night as my parents had gone to the country club for dinner when there was a knock at the door.  
I was shocked to see Dutch standing on my doorstep I must have stood there just staring at him in shock for what felt like an eternity when he said "ugh sorry to bother you on a friday night, but I just wanted to apologise for ditching you today, something came up with the boys and I had to go but I didn't want you to feel I wasnt taking the lesson serious and even wondered if you could help me catch up on what he missed" he actually looked nervous and was babbling and I realised I still hadn't spoken when I heard Emily approaching.

"Ness, who is it? Woah oh my god" she exclaimed when she saw exactly who was standing on my doorstep.

"Um Dutch, was just asking me to catch him up on what he missed today"

"Really" and then her voice took on a flirty tone " why dont you catch old Dutchie up on that right now, I was just leaving anyway, Ness call me later, let me know how the catch up session goes, yay science" she giggled as she walked past him making blow job signs with her hand and mouth, I seriously wanted to the ground to open up and swallow me.

" Well Dutch, do you want to come in for a bit, if your not busy, that is I can grab you my notes"

"Yeah I would love to, if it's ok with your parents"

"My parents are out at the country club, so as long as your gone before they get back it wont be an issue I'm sure" I've never had a boy in the house but dont think they would react well, especially to one who looked like Dutch, who would literally be every parents worst nightmare. With his bleached hair, tan skin, muscles and just the air of danger and sex rolling off him.

So he came into the house, no way he was going into my room so I took him into the den where all my work was strewn about anyway.

I grabbed us a couple of cokes out of the fridge and sat down by him at the table, all of a sudden I felt really nervous and had to steady my hand and breathing as i tried to explain what he missed and tried to make it sound interesting to him.

"Um Dutch, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, shoot"

"How did you know where I lived?" It had just occurred to me i never told him my address.

"Oh Bobby, told me, we were hanging out at his house and he mentioned that you lived just down the street from him." He said it so nonchalantly but the thought of the Cobras talking about her made her feel really uncomfortable for some reason, I just hated appearing on anyone's radar.

"Oh, ok, well anyway let's get back to physics."

"Ugh, really your just gonna talk at me about physics all night then." He said in a sort of annoyed tone.

" yeah, as I thought that's why you were here? So I can help YOU catch up, so that YOU can pass the class".

He burst out laughing "let's just take a break and get to know each other better." He said while wiggling his eyebrows.

I roll my eyes at him " um, no let's not, it's getting late, my parents will be back soon and frankly I'm too tired for this crap now."

"Wow you are a real bitch when you wanna be, I'm trying to be nice here, and get along with my lab partner."

" and I thought we agreed, talking and contact to a minimum, I knew it was a bad idea to invite you in." I say while standing up and tidying away the empty glasses and the papers that are everywhere.

" yeah Johnny was right about you" he said while grabbing his stuff and heading towards the door.

I tried not to bite at that comment like he wanted me to do, pretending I dont give a shit what Johnny Lawrence thinks of me at all.

" See you at school Lab Partner" he shouts as walking out and slamming my front door. Seriously what an asshole I'm so pissed off now. But I cant help but wonder what was meant by that comment , what were they saying about me and why did it bother me so much. Arrrgghh I threw myself down on the bed in frustration and decided to ring Emily to vent.

She answers after three rings "Hey Ness, please tell me date night isnt over all ready?"

"It most definitely wasnt a date night"

"What happened, and please dont spare the details."

"I gave him a coke and I just explained what he had missed in physics class, while sitting in my den"

"Oh please stop, you're making me blush with these sordid details." She teased

I laughed at this "honestly Emily, he is just a dick" I told her about our little row and how confused I was by it.

" I wonder what Johnny said about you then, and why they were talking about you, cant believe Bobby knows where you live." She babbled on. " so romance isnt on the cards yet then"

" are you not listening to me, he is the most obnoxious, rude thick, aggressive asshole I've ever had the displeasure to meet"

'Um yeah right, I think the lady doth protest too much" she teased and I couldn't help but thinking she was right about that and the thought scared and repulsed me in equal measure.


	4. Planning ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a filler chapter really setting up for the next stage of the story.

September 2005

The sharp trill of the phone rudely brought me back to earth from one of my Dutch infused day dreams, which seemed to be happening increasingly since I received that invitation in the post a few days ago.

" Hello" I answered slightly annoyed as I was just going to let my brain go to the bad place again.

"Hey Vanessa, its Ali, sorry we seem to keep missing each others calls, how are things?"

"Ah Ali, it's so good to hear your voice, I'm good thank you, hope all is good with you. I have been trying to get in touch with you for days about the reunion, are you going to go?"

"Yeah of course I'm going to go, please say you will come too. I've already spoken to Susan and Barbara and they are definitely going as well"

" Yeah I was thinking of going, but didn't want to go on my own as Emily wont go, she hated that place as you know"

" ah no dont stress about it, I've got a great idea why dont you and me go down a few days before, stay in a hotel and make a girly weekend of it, go to some of our old haunts, have a proper catch up. That's if you think deadbeat Danny wont mind"

I have to laugh at that, she knows all about my man troubles, and how unhappy I am " Nah he wouldn't care what I do or where I go. Its Leo I'll have to sort out, but I think Danny's parents will be ok having him over for a few days"

I hesitate for a bit "Ugh Ali, have you heard who else is attending at all"

" Yeah I think Jennifer, Freddy and some others are going according to Susan but I'm guessing, those aren't who you are interested in attending are they? Maybe a certain peroxide haired bad boy" she giggled

"Yeah have you heard anything about him, or the rest of the Cobras. I dont know how I feel about seeing him again, I mean we didn't exactly leave it on the best of terms"

"Yeah that's an understatement, but it has been 15 years Vanessa, alot has happened and changed since then, I really wouldn't stress about it, but I can get susan to do some digging so you can prepare yourself for seeing him, or not seeing him"

" yeah I would like to know, I think I do need to mentally prepare myself, and physically prepare as well I cant walk back into that school looking anything less than hot"

"Vanessa you crack me up, I'll investigate and let you know, but whatever happens we will head down early and still do our girly trip, I've got to head to work now so I'll catch up with you soon" 

We say our goodbyes, and plan to make our Thelma and louise road trip plans. But I cant help but feel full of tension at the thought of maybe seeing Dutch again.


	5. Making Friends

September 1984.

Vanessa is fuming, as she leaves Emily's house on monday morning. Emily decided that getting wasted on a sunday night with that smug college prick Mike would be a good idea, now she is ditching to catch up on her sleep. She wanted me to ditch with her which was tempting as the thought of being at school all day by myself sounded like torture but I did have science on Monday morning and I was still confused by what happened between me and Dutch on friday night so the sadistic part of my nature wanted to probe that further and see how he acted towards me today.

As I park up, I see the familiar row of bikes so know they are all here today and my stomach does a weird flip floppy thing and I hate myself for feeling this way.

I walk into the science class, take my seat nervously nibbling on the end of my pencil waiting for his predictably late arrival. In he walks with Johnny, they both see me and Johnny whispers something to him and they both burst out laughing. Ok now I'm pissed.

He sits down in silence, and I refuse to look up at him. The teacher lays out the plans for the lesson, and we have the test tubes in front of us ready to do today's experiments. I decide to just get on with it and start prepping the liquids in the tubes, willing my hands to not shake. "Dont bite my head off" he pipes up "but doesn't test tube b supposed to have that blue liquid in it"

Shit he is right, I'm too flustered and now I've made an error. He stands up to get a clean tube from the front "Vanessa I can help you know I'm not totally useless" he says as he starts to set up the rest of the tubes. "Thank you" I reply curtly

"Look Vanessa I owe you an apology for Friday, I misread the situation and acted like a dick." 

"Its ok, forget it, wait, what do you mean misread the situation?" I turned round to face him, bad idea as I was now staring straight into his huge brown, puppy eyes, and he gave me a lopsided smile. "Never mind, I just thought we were getting a little flirty"  
I let out a nervous laugh which he obviously took the wrong way as he actually looked a bit hurt. I'm guessing no girl has ever turned down him down, and he would clearly just assume that any girl would be flirting if they were talking to him.<

We carried on with the experiment and fell into an easy conversation about school and random things when the bell rang I was actually a little sad.

At lunch I grabbed my stuff and found a table on my own outside as it was a nice sunny day , I put some led zeppelin on my Walkman and was enjoying the peace and sunshine when I saw Dutch and Bobby approaching my table. They both sat down and I took my headphones off clearly looking confused.

"Hey Vanessa, you know Bobby dont you? You dont mind us sitting here with you, do you?"

"Um No, that's fine I'm nearly done anyway so I'll leave you guys to it"

"Dont be stupid" states Bobby "Any friend of Dutchs is my friend, sit and have lunch with us, the rest of the guys will be joining us soon if that's ok with you"

I let the friend comment go, as I dont know how I feel about that and the thought of all the Cobras sitting at my table makes me feel odd as people are already looking over.

Johnny, Jimmy and Tommy are walking over, Johnny looks pissed and is ranting something about Ali sitting having lunch with that new kid Daniel. They all sit down, then its Tommy that notices the extra at the table first.

" Hey, I didn't know we were allowing girls at the table now"

" Be nice Tommy" Bobby nudges him " This is Dutchs new friend and she is allowing us to sit at her table" he smiles at he reassuringly as he says this.

Johnny is just glaring at me and I can see theres tension and he obviously wants to discuss something but doesn't think he can while I'm around the table so I just try to finish up so I can make a quick exit.

" hey where are you going" Dutch says as I stand up.

"Look I've got things to do and I really feel that I'm not welcome here, so I'll just see you tomorrow in class ok? He looks a little sad and as I walk away I hear Tommy making a comment about that they have scared me away and laughing about it, and Johnny makes a comment about he doesn't even know why Dutch is wasting his time with me. Seriously what is that guys problem.

After school is finished I walk out to see Dutch waiting by my car.  
"Hey Doll, I just wanted to apologise about the guys at lunch"

"Its ok, theres obviously something going on with Johnny and I like Ali so I dont want to get in the middle of all that anyway"

"Are you doing anything now?"

" um no I was just gonna go home, why?"

"I thought we could go for a ride to the beach"

My heart was slamming in my chest, a part of me just wanted to get in my car and drive away but then there was a little pull in my chest, a curious itch that demanded to be scratched.

"Ok shall I follow you in my car or do you want a lift there"

"Nah we will take my bike, Bobby left his spare helmet for you, I'll drop you back here after as I've got karate later on this evening anyway"

"Ok that's fine then, wait Bobby left his helmet, how did you know I would agree"

He just answered with a cheeky smile and lead me to his bike.

"Hold on to me tight ok" he said as he helped me clip up the helmet and I realised he was so close and I wasnt breathing. I straddled the bike and rested my head on to his back and I held on to him tight. Jeez he smelt and felt so good that I felt myself smiling and closing my eyes. As I turned my head to the side and opened my eyes, I caught susan and Barbara staring open mouthed at me. Great this will be spread like wild fire around school by tomorrow. Oh well that's a worry for another day. Right now I'm just going to enjoy the ride to the beach and the roar of his engine and live in this moment. Emily is gonna be so pissed that she ditched today.


	6. Learning to relax

September 1984

We arrived at the beach far too quickly for my liking, Dutch said he knew a quiet spot away from where everyone was gathering and I followed him down to the sand.

He threw himself down on the sand and patted the spot next to him while giving me a cheeky lopsided smile. I sat down so awkwardly and cursed my stupid long limbs, why couldn't I be graceful and dainty like Emily. I sat down and was fidgeting, then I realised I hadn't spoke in what felt like an eternity. Vanessa for gods sake speak, say something, it's time like this I really envied Emily, she is always at ease with the opposite sex, flirty confident I just ooze naivety and awkwardness.

Dutch let's out a laugh and says "Jeez Vanessa do you ever just allow yourself to relax, get comfortable, chill"

"I can chill" I say and try to lie down on the sand with my hands behind my head.

"Oh yeah you look so comfortable their babe" he takes off his jacket, folds it up and places it under my head. "There much better" he says as he smiles at me. He leans back beside me and I cant help but notice his tshirt has rode up slightly and I can see a flash of tanned skin as I try to keep my cool and avert my eyes quickly.

We both lie there in silence for a bit just enjoying the late afternoon sun. Then finally I find my voice as curiosity gets the better of me.

"Dutch, not that I dont appreciate the gesture, but im curious how come youve asked me to come here with you?"

He turned on his side to face me, and as i looked into them brown eyes, which i just noticed had a fleck of gold in them and felt my breath catch in my throat.

"Do I really have to have an agenda? I just wanted to hang out with you away from the others and without a science book in sight" he teased.

"we have literally never spoken two words to each other before this year started, and then all of a sudden you want to hang with me it just seems odd thats all."

He let out an annoyed huff "jeez why do you always do that? as soon as we start getting along you always got to start something"

"im not starting" i say defensively "I just cant help but feel weird about it, im not an idiot Dutch, you may not have noticed me before now, but i know what you and the cobras are like and i know im not the type of girl you usually hang out with"

"yeah you know what Vanessa your right, you arent the usual type of girl i hang out with, but thats a good thing, yeah i did make a judgment on you before getting to know you, but that first day when we got paired together and you gave me some proper sass I loved it. Believe me not many people get away with calling me an asshole but when you said it, it actually turned me on and I wanted to get to know you more after that"

I burst into fits of laughter. "you are crazy you know that, only you would take insults as a come one."

We fell into an easy conversation after that, talking about people at school, karate, what music we liked, films we enjoyed. He was surprisingly easy to talk to which shocked me i never belived that he would have this side to him and it was nice to see him be so chilled without the Cobras around. I gathered that he felt like he had to act a certain way when they were around and put on an act as if thats what was expected of him. 

Before we knew it a few hours had passed, "Shit, look at the time im going to be late for Karate and my sensei does not like people being late" he jumps up quickly dusting the sand of his jeans.

we head back to the school so i can pick up my car. "Look im sorry ive got to rush off, but i really enjoyed myself this afternoon, Would i be able to take you on a real date, again just the two of us maybe friday night?"

"yeah you know what, i enjoyed myself too, youve really surprised me today, so yeah I would love to go on a date with you"

"shit really" he is literally beaming as he says this "brilliant we can arrange times and that later, but its definelty a date, you cant back out now" he chuckles

I promised I wouldnt, as i said goodbye and watched him ride off.

As soon as i got home i ran upstairs to call Emily, I had to fill her in on everything that she missed out on today she was gonna go crazy.

"oh my god you little slut, i leave you alone for one day and you head off on a motorbike to feel up the bleached blonde bad boy in the sand" she said mockingly.

"i didnt feel him up, or touch him in anyway well apart from hugging him on the motorbike obviously, but it was nice, and we are arranging to go out on a date for Friday"

"This is perfect, i will come to yours on friday and help you get dressed for the date, as lets face it I cant trust you to dress yourself"

"you mean bitch" I laughed but i couldnt argue with her I had never been on a date in my life and really hadnt got a clue what i was supposed to wear.

"Ugh Vanessa, how are you going to explain this to your parents though, as they will literally barricade the door if they see Dutch walk up to the house expecting to take their precious princess out for a night of debauchary" 

My parents were literally the strictest in the world and would never condone me dating, especially someone like Dutch "ive thought of that, but they are usually at the country club on a friday so ill just ask him to come here after im sure they have gone out"

"oh you little rebel, I cant wait for this, do me a favour though, tomorrow at school lets try and get them to sit by us for lunch again, work your magic just so i can be close enough to Johnny just to smell him for a bit" after I laughed alot at this and called her a sicko we ended the phone call after i promised i would do all i could to help her.

That night i fell into an easy sleep finally happy with the way things were going in my life and praying that friday would just hurry up and arrive.


	7. Friday Night, Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a long one, I couldn't stop writing lol. I hope you all enjoy it x

September 1984

Its finally Friday and I wake up feeling slightly nauseous and worried. There is a little part of me that little voice of self sabotage that is saying what if this is all a sick joke and they are all just going to laugh at me while Dutch walks off on his real date with one of the schools beautiful popular girls like Crystal or Stacey. 

The past few days had been uneventful me and Dutch had seen each other in class and had lunch together one day but Johnny always seemed to interfere and drag Dutch away. He clearly had an issue with me but as I've never spoke to the guy I can't imagine what his problem could possibly be.

At lunch time me and Emily were outside discussing what I was going to wear tonight and how I should do my hair. When Ali, Susan and Barbara came to the table and asked if they could join us. I had a feeling this would be coming especially after Susan and Barbara had seen me ride off with Dutch the other day.

" So Vanessa I hear your going on a date with Dutch tonight?" Susan pipes up.

"Yeah, I guess I am, I know its abit of a shock to me too" as I can see they are eyeing me curiously.

" Vanessa, you are a really nice girl, and I dont want to see you get hurt. Dutch can be a bit of an asshole and well you just need to watch yourself with him." Ali said I could see that she meant well but i could feel Emily start to prickle by the side of me.

"Look Vanessa is a big girl and she can take care of herself, plus shes got me in her corner so if he does act like a prick and tries anything funny I'll go after him with a baseball bat" 

The others laugh at this, but Ali just gives me sad smile. I guess she knows better than anyone what it's like to date with a deal with a Cobra. 

I try and steer the conversation away from me, and decided to ask Ali what's going on with her and Daniel. This proved to be a sore point as it turned out she believed the Cobras had pushed Daniel off his bike the other day even though Daniel hadn't actually confirmed this. Turns out Johnny just really wont accept that him and Ali are over.

The conversation comes to an abrupt end when Dutch and Bobby head over and sit by us. Ali makes an excuse and makes a sharp exit but susan and Barbara stay I'm guessing they dont seem to hold grudges as much as she does.

I notice Bobby sits by Emily and tries to get her in a conversation. Bobby is lovely, but I expect he is just on the wrong side of sweet to peak Emily's interest which is a shame as I think he could tame her and be good for her if she gave him a chance and got over her awful Johnny addiction. 

"So Vanessa, what time shall I pick you up tonight?" Dutch tries to say to me quietly but everyone suddenly stops talking and looks over to us, and I can feel my face go hot.

"Um well my parents are going out at 7.30, so about 8ish if that's ok with you?"

"I'm going to Vanessa's after school to make her look all sexy for you lover boy" as she says this I give Emily a swift kick under the table as Dutch and Bobby laugh. "So where are you talking my girl? So I know what look I'm aiming for"

"Well I thought we could go to the cinema and then see what we feel like after that, is that ok with you Emily"

"Yes that sounds satisfactory to me Dutch thank you" she jokes.

The bell goes and we all head off to lessons this school day just needs to hurry up and end now.

After school Emily comes over to mine for food and to help me prepare emotionally and physically for my date. Of course my parents dont know I'm going on a date they just think me and Emily are the ones going to the cinema together which we do alot anyway, so they dont really suspect anything.

I'm sitting in between Emily's legs while she is teasing my hair "Do you think Dutch really is interested in me? I just keep thinking it's all a sick joke"

"Oh honey, dont be so down on yourself, you are beautiful, smart and funny any man would be lucky to have you on his arm, you just need to stop being so hard on yourself and just relax and enjoy what ever is going to happen."

"Yeah but this isnt just any man, its Dutch literally one of the most popular boys at school, I just dont want to get hurt or be made to look a fool."

"Stop it, stop it now, you are beautiful. Dutch is a mean, nasty, rude, asshole but let's face it that's his appeal but I've seen him around you, he goes quiet and shy, he's different with you, dont stress and just see what happens, now stand up and let me see my masterpiece"

I stand up, and give her a twirl im wearing tight acid wash Jean's and a relaxed white shirt which is a bit too revealing for my liking as you can clearly see my cleavage but apparently that's important on a date according to Emily. My hair is teased up away from my face with a simple black band in it, I'm wearing dangly gold earrings and just a bit of makeup and glossy lips as again it's important to make my lips a focus,she makes me laugh. " oh my baby is all grown up, you look lovely and I cant wait to see his big dumb handsome face when he sees you".

As If on cue the door knocks and I immediately feel sick. I walk downstairs as Emily packs up her stuff and gets ready to leave me I wish she could come and give me advice on what to do all night. I open the door and by the look on his face I know Emily has worked a miracle on me.

"Wow you look amazing" he exclaims

"Thank you , so do you" he really did in his tight black tshirt and Jean's.

"Yes, yes you are both gorgeous, now have fun you two and dont do anything I wouldn't do, which let's face it isnt much" Emily said with a cheeky wink.

We both laughed and waved Emily off and then headed to his car. His car was a gorgeous sleek black sports car which suited him to a tee.

We went to the cinema and I let him choose he decided on Ghostbusters which had just come out. As we sat in our seat I could see he was relaxed and when he put his arm around me, I didn't fight it, in fact I relaxed into it and leant against him to watch the movie. I loved to hear his hearty chuckle next to me and the way he rubbed my arm every so often in a reassuring way.

After the movie, I had to head home as I couldn't stay out late, Dutch wanted to carry on the evening so I could see that he felt it hard to hide his disappointment. On the drive back to mine we arranged to meet up over the weekend and go to golf and stuff but go out earlier so we could spend more time together. He understood I had strict parents but it's still embarrassing to admit that I have a curfew and cant do certain things, i bet the girls he usually dates dont have bloody curfews i feel so immature and insecure about this.

As we pull up outside my house, he turns off the engine and turns to face me. 

"I've had a great time tonight, I really did and I cant wait to see you again, I'll call you tomorrow after karate to arrange it ok"

"Yeah Ill look forward to it" as I say this he leans forward and places his hand gently on the side of my face as he kisses me. Just a slight, soft kiss but my head is swimming, filled with his spicy scent. He looks at me checking that, its ok and then I take the lead this time and lean in for a longer, deeper kiss this I part my lips to let him in as he starts massaging my tongue with his, my god he tastes amazing, but I always knew he would be a great kisser. Cant believe my first ever kiss was with Dutch jeez my heart is thumping so hard and I hate to break this perfect moment but I'm very aware that I'm sitting outside my house. 

I pull back and smile at him "so I'm guessing that whole, talking and contact to a minimum agreement is out of the window now" he teases me

"Yeah I guess it is" i say goodbye and wave as i run up the drive my head is still swimming from that perfect kiss.

That happy feeling ends as i open the door and I am faced with my mothers disapproving face.

"Have you lost your mind Vanessa, who is that boy? You are lucky your father didn't see you. You have lied to us, and now I catch you kissing a boy in a car, I dont even recognise you right now." she rants on and on at me telling me to go get changed as I look like a dirty tramp and how embarrassing it would be if the neighbor's had of seen me. 

I hold back tears as I walk up the stairs, I try not to let her ruin my high but that's my darling mother for you always there to make sure everyone is just as miserable as she is.

I get into bed and just try to forgot her and think about the wonderful first date I had and oh my god I've finally had my first kiss and it couldn't have been anymore perfect. I cant wait to talk to emily in the morning and cant wait to see Dutch tomorrow and just get out of this toxic house for a bit.


	8. Post Date troubles

September 1984

The next morning Vanessa was woken up abruptly by her mom knocking at her door telling her Emily was on the phone.

"I'm so angry at you, Ness why didn't you call me last night I was waiting up for ages"

I filled her in on the events of the night and also about my darling mother going psycho at the end and ruining the night for me and that being the reason I was too upset to call her when I got home.

"Sorry about your mom, but you always knew she wasnt going to be okay with her little baby dating, she will come around though.The important thing here is that you had your first kiss and with a total hottie lucky you, remember that freak who I had my first kiss with definitely not one to tell the grandkids about" she chuckled 

"Ah yes I remember it well, Barry who kissed like a washing machine. Well you've more than made up for it now kissed many a hottie since then and I mean many many" I teased

"Alright, we cant all be the Virgin Mary, you little prude, lets see how prudish you remain now your with the sex god of west valley high"

I know Emily was teasing as she always did but she struck a chord that time as I did worry that my lack of experience and also fear of intimacy would be a total turnoff to someone as experienced as Dutch. His and the Cobras exploits were well known throughout school which is why I was still baffled at his interest in me.

We said goodbye and I promised we would hang out tomorrow to give her the full lowdown on my second date with Dutch.

I got up then, made breakfast and was reading by our pool when my mom came storming outside with a face like thunder.

"There is a boy on the phone for you? Why is there a boy calling the house Vanessa? you are so lucky your father never answered that call as you would have some serious explaining to do."

"Jeez mom calm down, he Is just a boy from school, stop overreacting"

"Watch your attitude young lady, you take that phone call then come into the den it's about time me and you had a serious conversation."

I grab the phone trying to hide my excitement from her, but I'm very aware that she is still close by as I start to speak.

"Hey its Vanessa" I say brightly.

"Hey Babe its Dutch, your mom didn't sound too happy with me calling, i hope i haven't got you into any trouble."

"Oh it's ok she is always that crabby" I try to joke "Did you have a good time at Karate."

"Yeah good thanks, do you still want to meet up today?" He said sounding hopeful.

"Yeah of course I do" 

"Brilliant, i was thinking let's go to the arcade, then grab some food before maybe going for a ride to the beach, what do you think?"

" Sounds good to me" i say trying to act calm but inside my stomach is doing little flip flops.

"Right well I need to freshen up and grab some things so I'll be over to pick you up in about 30 minutes"

"Um Dutch, I hate to ask but if you are coming over on your bike, can I ask you to pick me up at the end of the street by Bobby's house, my parents are at home today and I just dont want to deal with the drama" I feel so stupid asking this.

"No that's fine, dont want you getting in trouble, so I'll see you outside Bobby's in about 30 minutes then." 

We say goodbye and I feel so happy at the thought of seeing him and being alone with him again. Then it hits me I've got to deal with the dragon lady first.

As I walk into the den, I see her sitting at the table drumming her long red manicured nails on the table. My mother was a beautiful woman, with her long black curls cascading down her back and huge blue eyes but she always had this look on her face like she had a vile smell under her nose, which pinched up her features. If she ever smiled it would soften her features and she would be stunning but she rarely ever smiles these days. 

" So who is this boy that's ringing my house, got my daughter lying to us and violating her in his car." I roll my eyes at that last comment.

"Mother please, he is just a boy from school, he comes from a good family, you even know his parents from the country club Major And Mrs Dutch"

"Hmm so it's the boy with the dyed blonde hair, he doesn't strike me as the type of boy you would be interested in."

"How would you know my type, we have literally never spoken about boys and I've never dated a boy before and I'm now a senior"

"Are you seeing him today? Is that what you were arranging?"

"Yes mom I wont lie to you again, we are going to golf and stuff for the day then for something to eat"

"Well I cant say that I approve of this at all, Vanessa this is an important year for you, and you are off to college next fall. This is not the time to be distracted by boys you have too much too lose"

"Mom it's just a date with a boy, it's really not a big deal, I'm still doing well at school and my end goals will never change what ever happens with him. Look mom he will be here shortly and I've got to get ready to go meet him, I've arranged to meet him down the road by the Browns house as I dont want to set dad off as well."

" Wait is he in that motorcycle gang with the Brown boy"

I laugh out loud at this " yes mom he rides a bike but there not exactly hells angels"

" I better not see you get on that bike Vanessa, and I mean it, I will keep this between the two of us for now, but if hear your grades are slipping or i spot a change in your behaviour I'm getting your dad involved and ending this, do you hear me?"

I just nodded and agreed with her, and I wondered if she ever had fun when she was young and what her and dad were like when they were first in love and it scared me that I could well be her especially how tightly wound up I could be sometimes. Emily was right I do need to let my hair down more and have fun while I was young.


	9. Golf n Stuff

September 1984

I finish getting myself ready, then walk down to the end of the road and wait till I hear that roar of his bike approaching. He pulls up in front of me, and passes me the spare helmet with a greeting and a smile.

I get on behind him, this time with more ease I wrap my arms around him lacing my fingers together across his tight stomach. He smells so fresh like he has just stepped out of the shower, that smell and the smell of his spicy aftershave and the leather jacket are all so intoxicating.

We drive up to golf n stuff, park up the bike and he puts a big strong arm around me as he walks me to the arcade area.

"Right so which game do you want me to kick your ass on first" I tease as I gently punch him on top of his arm.

"Yeah right Babe, that's never gonna happen" he scoffs as we decide to have a game of golf first. He is surprised that I'm not actually terrible at it and we have a good laugh at each others expense especially at his serious concentration face, everything appears to be a competition to him. 

I feel myself relaxing in his company and not even caring when we see a few people from school, who all say hi to Dutch obviously. 

"Right, let's go get some food, I'm starving" he says rubbing his stomach.

As we walk over to the food shack I see a familiar red leather jacket and my heart drops. I still dont get Johnny's issue with me but I really dont want his attitude ruining my happy mood.

Dutch can see the look on my face "Babe I didn't know they were coming here today, if you want to go elsewhere for food we can, or we dont even have to sit with them"

"Oh no I'm not giving them more ammo against me, it's fine we will sit, eat quick and then head off to the beach so I can get you to myself again" 

He laughs at this "i like your thinking, sounds like a plan to me"

"Hey guys" Dutch greets them. "You all remember Vanessa dont you, Vanessa sit down and I'll go get us some food"

I sit down by Bobby who seems to be the only one that actually treats me like a human being and say hi to them all politely.

Dutch takes my order and walks off towards the shack and I see theres a huge queue for food and just pray it moves quick so I'm not left here too long to fend for myself.

"So second date with Dutch" prompts Tommy " I dont believe Dutch has ever had a second date in his life" he laughs

"Yeah he is obviously very keen on you Vanessa, plus if he is paying for the food too you must be pretty special" Bobby says as he smiles at me.

"Yeah keen, or he just didn't get what he needed on the first date" scorns Tommy as him and johnny laugh at this. I try not to let comments like this get at me, I try not to let this idiots know I'm bothered by their childish jibes.

"Tommy, dont be a dick" says Bobby I adore Bobby and everytime I'm with him the more i wish Emily would give him a shot he really is a darling.

Dutch came back to the table with the food, we ate while making uncomfortable conversations and I just couldn't wait to get out of here now. I noticed Dutch was also rushing his food so he was obviously feeling the same way as me.

We finished up and as we were about to head off Bobby stood up to hug me good bye and said "I'm having a gathering at mine tomorrow afternoon a few people are coming over as my parents are out all day, would be great if you could come and maybe invite Emily to hang out with us too" he slips that in and looks sheepish as he says it. 

Ah bless Bobby "yeah I am seeing Emily tomorrow, I'm sure we can pop over to yours for a bit"

He seems happy with this and Dutch gives him a sly smile as if he knew this invitation would be coming.

We say our goodbyes and head off to the beach.

When we arrive at the beach, Dutch empties his bag he is more prepared this time, he has stuff to build a little fire, blankets and stuff to make s'mores and a few bottles of warm beer in the bag ah well at least it's the thought that counts.

We sit in the little cove that we did last time, there seems to be a few other teens by us who clearly have the same idea.

I smooth out the blanket and once he gets the fire going he comes to sit by me offering me a beer. Its warm but its liquid which helps as my throat has gone dry again which always seems to happen whenever he is this close. 

He puts his arm around me and I scoot over to him and place my head on his shoulder while watching the fire dance and crackle. 

We talk for what's seems like hours, the beer lubricating the conversation and helping me relax further. I notice how handsome he looks in the fire light as it gets darker and I cant believe my luck that I'm here with him and I just pray that this is for real and this feeling can last.

"I've got a crazy idea" he says "let's go for a swim"

" what, how can we I haven't got my bathing costume" then I see the look on his face and get where this is going 

" oh hell no Dutch, there is people still around, and there is no way I'm getting naked in front of you"

He bursts out laughing "As amazing as that picture in my head is, I was just thinking that we go in, in our underwear, come it will be fun, it's getting dark now so no one will see us, come on Vanessa live a little"

I thought back to my uptight mother and decided why the hell not I didn't want to end up old and bitter like her and never saying that I had lived and did anything crazy. So I down the rest of my beer and agree to do it.

I use the blanket to hide and I shed my clothes, Dutch just literally drops everything in front of me. Omg he looks perfect the fire is illuminating his tanned skin and glinting off the medallion he is wearing round his neck. I feel even more insecure now next to this literal Adonis. I walk down to the shoreline still with the blanket around me and drop it at the last minute and just run into the water. He follows me in, diving under and coming up right in front of me splashing me in the face. 

I'm well aware that the beers are starting to take effect so I wrap my arms around his neck to steady myself in the water, as if on cue he starts to kiss me and i never ever want this night to end, as I feel myself melting into this wonderful boy and can feel his excitement for me rising as the kiss deepens. I pull back and look into his eyes and I know that I'm in deep trouble as I would literally give this boy anything he could ask of me.


	10. Making it official

September 1984

"Oh my god, I cant believe you, you naughty little tramp" Emily is in total shock.

"Shhh my mom, will hear you" I say slapping her. I've just filled her in on the previous days events while sitting outside dangling our feet in the pool. I'm trying to tell Emily in a hushed tone, but Emily keeps screaming and doesn't understand how to speak quietly at all.

"And then what happened? Did you touch it, is it huge?" 

"No, no I told you nothing else happened, we played in the water for a bit, kissing, cuddling then as it was getting late we headed back home. He was a total gentleman." Then I lean in and whisper as I know this is all she really wants to hear "but I will say this as we were kissing in the water and I felt his you know...thing rubbing against me it felt huge"

Her face is a picture "I knew it, of course Dutch is well hung, and please stop calling it his thing you can stop being a prude now call it what it is his dick, his penis, his huge" I cover her mouth with my hand to stop her while bursting into fits of laughter. 

"Seriously Emily, stop it, my mom is all but ready to send me off to a convent so please dont give her any more reason for that"

"Also Bobby, was very interested in you yesterday, even asked if the two of us would go over to his this afternoon for a party"

"Um why are you just telling me now that we have been invited to a cobra kai party? I need to get beautify myself" she giggles while tossing her beautiful blonde hair over her shoulders.

We head over to Bobby's house early in the afternoon I still feel nervous, like an imposter. We have never really spoken to these popular boys all throughout school now I'm making out with the most handsome and dangerous member of the group, and being invited to their house parties it just all feels so surreal.

Bobby's house is one of the grandest mansions on our street, it's pretty impressive and I've always secretly wanted to see what it is like inside. As we walk up the drive I see Dutchs bike and my stomach does that little flip flop thing it always does when I think of him. 

Bobby opens the door to us and when he sees who is standing there his face splits wide into a happy grin and I can already tell he has had a few beers. .

"Girls, I am so glad you can join us, I'm especially glad your here now Vanessa as you can come in and control that crazy fool in there."

"Oh no, what's he doing?" I asked worried as I'm not really sure that I like the Dutch that his friends know today really will be telling.

" ah you know Dutch being Dutch, trying to out drink everyone, fight everyone you know the usual." He laughs.

We follow Bobby into the back of the house and I see the usual suspects there as well as Susan and Barbara and a few of the other popular boys and girls from school. Not the usual crowd me and Emily would hang with, but who am I kidding me and Emily are the only crowd we hung round with.

Bobby announces our arrival and most people turn to say hi, Susan and Barbara come running over and give us both hugs. Everyone already seems half way to drunk and I can definitely smell marijuana in the air. 

Bobby goes to grab me and Emily a drink and as I turn to talk to the girls, I feel two big arms wrap around me from behind, and I recognise the smell and warmth of him immediately. He places his head on my shoulder and gives me a warm kiss on my cheek, I turn to face him and give him a quick peck on the lips as a way of saying hi.

"Hey babe so glad you could make it" he says with a slight slur and I notice the alcohol on his breath jeez me and Emily have alot of catching up to do.

Dutch greets Emily and not so subtly asks if she has seen Bobby yet. As if on cue Bobby walks back with two beers for us. Susan and Barabra sensing that the dynamics have changed, I'm also guessing that they dont really like Dutch, but they promised to speak to us later and walked off to join the rest of the group.

Then the four of us, walk over to the sofa area and sit down with our drinks. I lean into Dutch as he puts his arm around me. We sit just the four of us for quite awhile and I realise I like this group dynamic would be nice if we could double date like this in the future.

I'm starting to feel quite tipsy now and seeing all the empty bottles in front of us it's easy to see why. Johnny comes over to Dutch and Bobby and asks them to go outside. Im guessing I know why, I dont really approve of drugs but it's not my place to say or get involved.

He gives me a kiss and heads outside with the rest of the Cobras. Susan and Barbara now take this as there cue to come and get the gossip.

"So are you and Dutch together now?" Susan asks 

"I think youre proper cute together, I've never seen him like that with a girl." Chimed in Barbara

"I dont know we have only been on two dates." 

" if he is willing to go on multiple dates with you, be all over you in front of the guys and invite you to these parties I would say you are well on the way to being official with him." Reassured Barbara

"Yeah, I still think you've got to keep your wits about though Vanessa as this is still Dutch we are talking about here." Susan added cautiously.

"Hmm and what about you and Bobby, Emily what's going on there?" I say trying to steer the attention away from myself.

She knows exactly what I'm doing, but she doesn't mind she can handle any attention or conversations. "Not sure, I mean I'm not blind Bobby is a hottie and he is such a sweetie but maybe too nice for me"

"Ah Emily, too nice shouldnt be treated as a negative, he could be good for you and you do look good together." I say while playfully nudging her.

We realise that we are the only ones still in the house, a few people have left but most people are gathered by the huge pool outside. We decide to go out and see what people are up to.

As we head outside i see Dutch and the Cobras sitting on chairs by the pool house passing a few joints between them. Dutch calls me over and Pat's his knee signalling me to sit on him. I sit down and wrap my arms around him, the girls pull up chairs and join the group as well. The joints get passed around and everyone takes a smoke, Tommy hands it to me, but I politely refuse and pass it to Dutch.

"Tommy, what were you thinking princesses cant do drugs" mocks Johnny and I just give him a filthy look.

" Ah Babe, dont get mad Johnny is only teasing arent you Johnny?"

"Yeah Vanessa, only teasing" he says while smirking at me and I really just want to punch him in his stupid face.

After this the conversation just goes back to the boys teasing each other and talking about their bikes and karate. We are all pretty wasted now, and Bobby is the one that says it's probably time to call it a night, Tommy calls him a party pooper and takes Bobby out by spearing him into the pool, everyone starts laughing then before we knew it everyone else starts throwing each other into the pool or jumping in anyway. 

"Dutch dont you dare" I say as I see a naughty gleam in his eye, he chases me around the chair and then just scoops me up in his big strong arms and just jumps into to the pool with me. 

"Oh my god, you are such a dick Dutch" I say but I'm not mad I just laugh I cant stay mad at that face. He kisses me deeply and I totally forget that I'm in a pool fully clothed with all these people around us splashing, even Emily and Bobby who are close by dunking each other all fade away. It's just me and this wonderful crazy boy. 

He pulls back and stares intensely into my eyes and says "Vanessa be my girl" I'm shocked with what I'm hearing.

"Really like, umm what..... be your girlfriend?" I cant breathe or get my words out again.

"Yeah, I really like you and I just want to be with you all the time." I do notice he is saying this quietly but I dont mind

"Yeah of course I will" and I kiss him so deeply and passionately, oh my god I'm kissing my boyfriend, my boyfriend is Dutch my heart is soaring. 


	11. Too good to be true?

September 1984

The next morning, with a slight fuzzy head I get ready for school. Sneaking passed my moms bedroom not wanting to deal with her this morning, I shouldnt worry though my mom was probably still in her valium induced slumber. Luckily for me they were both passed out by the time I snuck into the house last night, soaking wet and smelling like a brewery as I didn't want to be explaining that to either of them as if I could without me ending up grounded to the end of time.

As i grab my bag and keys and head to my car i hear Dutch approaching on his bike.

"Morning Babe, I've come to take you to school" he says with a smile handing me a helmet. "I found a spare one in my garage but if this is going to become a habit for us, we can go pick out a new one that you like"

"Ah thank you sweetie, I appreciate it, a new helmet ooh you do know how to spoil a lady" I tease "only problem is, I always pick up Emily in the morning so she will be waiting for me."

"Already sorted, Bobby got Emily's number off her last night and he is going to ring her this morning to say that he will be picking her up instead." 

"What a sly bitch, cant believe she didn't tell me that she swapped numbers with him"

"Well we were a bit distracted last night wasnt we" he said with a smile. "Anyway where's my good morning kiss off my girlfriend." 

As he said that I felt an excitement rise in my chest he actually called me his girlfriend. I wrap my arms around his neck and give him a soft, sweet kiss "Morning Babe" I say as I pull away.

I get on the back of his bike then and head off to school. When we arrive, Crystal and her gang are staring in disbelief at me and Dutch arriving together. I try and ignore them as we head off to our lesson together with his arm slung protectively around me.

After Science, we part ways with a kiss and arrange to meet up for lunch. Just before lunch I decide to head to the toilet big mistake, because as I walk in I see Crystal and Stacey applying makeup in the mirrors they glance over at me, I give them an awkward smile and head into the stalls. 

"So did you see how hot Dutch looked on the soccer field just, ooh those tiny grey shorts were made for him." I hear Crystal say extra loud for my benefit obviously.

I tense up but sit there listening to her nonsense

"I cant wait till he comes to his senses and realises that he belongs with me."

I soon realise that they arent going anywhere and clearly are awaiting for a confrontation. Fuck it I'll just go out, wash my hands and get out of there quickly I wont bite like they want me too.

As I walk out and start to wash my hands, I see Crystal is eyeing me.

"I just dont get it, what does he see in you?"

"Crystal seriously what is your issue?"

"Ah Crystal, you know what he sees in her, you know what Dutch is like he always does this." Pipes up Stacey with a touch of venom in her voice

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask her meeting her vicious little gaze but very aware that I'm surrounded my their vile little group.

"Oh Vanessa you are so naive, Dutch is what we call a cherry popper" she can see the look of confusion on my face and they all burst out laughing

"You see what Dutch does is he goes after the lttle uptight prissy Virgins, gets a thrill out of corrupting them, and then once he has got what he wants he will ditch them and then he will go back to Crystal here as he does actually need a girl with experience who can actually satisfy him" 

I can feel my face go hot, but I refuse to cry in front of these bitches.

"Yes, he does it all the time Vanessa and I'm guessing it's now your turn you lucky girl but let's face it, it's probably because you are the only virgin senior left at west valley" Crystal says mockingly and they all laugh at this.

"But what you gonna do? If you fuck him he will just ditch you but at least you get to say Dutch popped your cherry but that's not that special around these parts and if you dont he will get bored and ditch you anyway." Stacey pulls a sad but sarcastic face at me as she says this.

"Yeah but let's face it girls even if she isnt giving up the goods, you know he will be busy getting it elsewhere while he is waiting." 

"You know what Crystal, you are just a sad pathetic bitch and all of you can go and fuck yourselves" I try to walk out with some dignity but I can feel the tears starting to flow as I hear them all cackling behind me.

I walk out into the outside area and find a table to sit at, I don't feel like eating now and my stomach is just churning and my head is spinning from what they said. Is it all true, have I been totally fooled by Dutch was it all a game to him.

Emily came bounding over all happy until she sees my crumpled face "what's that bastard done? I will seriously kick his ass, where is he?

"No Emily, it's not Dutch well not technically" I explain to her what has happened and I literally have to pin her down to stop her going to find Stacey and Crystal. 

"Do you believe it Emily, have i really been that stupid?"

"No sweetie I don't believe it for a second, they are just mean evil bitches with nothing better to do with their time and Crystal is clearly just jealous"

"They have slept together though, multiple times from the sound of it"

"Look I'm going to level with you here, Dutch clearly has a big past, you knew that so shouldnt be shocked. But if you are going to be with him, you have to forget that and you cant bring it up. He is with you now and was never with any of those other girls long term. He is so different with you, insecure quiet more tender and you never know he might be having these insecurities too. He might be thinking i dont deserve the nice sweet innocent girl and might think that you will be looking down on him because of his past" she pauses and looks sad.

I cant help but think maybe Emily is now projecting her own insecurities about Bobby into this situation as I dont think Dutch will think like that at all.

Bobby comes bounding over and sees the look on our faces "What has Dutch done now?"

I laugh at this everyone quick to believe Dutch is the one in the wrong. Emily fills in Bobby with what's happened and Bobby doesn't look surprised at all.

"Vanessa, I'm gonna be brutally honest here, Crystal has been in love with Dutch since we started school and is always throwing herself at him. She is clearly just jealous of you. Dutch is no angel and yes he has been with her, but he didn't like, or care about her not the way he does with you."

He pauses to see if I'm ok and then says "im not gonna lie dating Dutch is going to be a rollercoaster I love him like a brother, but he is a complicated guy so you've got to take the rough with the smooth here but you cant hold his past against him. You've just got to move forward and ignore those silly girls" he runs his hands through his hair and looks at Emily " I'm sorry I'm just not very good with these things"

"Youre better than you think you are Bobby, thank you" Emily says while leaning out to stroke his hand.

I wipe my face down as I see Dutch, Tommy and Johnny aporoaching in the distance. I ask them if I look ok. And I make Bobby promise he wouldn't tell Dutch any of this, if we are to move forward I cant be bringing up this Crystal nonsense. I just have to figure out in my head how on earth I'm meant to do that.


	12. The past is the past?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another little filler chapter which will be setting up the second part of the story.
> 
> Thank you again for your kind comments and those who left Kudos, I've never written anything before so I truly appreciate your support.

September 2005

When I get home from work, I see that the answer machine is flashing. It's a message from Ali asking me to give her a call as she has some exciting news, plus she wants to make final plans for our reunion trip.

I sort Leo's dinner out and get myself settled with a glass of wine and then grab the phone to talk to Ali. 

"Hey Ali its Vanessa, just returning your call."

We have general catchup chit chat, for a bit then she gets to the juicy bits.

"Is Danny at home, can you talk freely?"

"Yeah he is working away this week, and Leo is just watching some tv in the den, so what have you got to tell me?"

She told me that she tasked susan with the mission of finding out if the Cobras were going to the reunion. Well Susan did one better she actually bumped into Jimmy in the supermarket and got all the information from him. 

He told her that they were most definitely all attending, which isnt a surprise really they practically ruled that school so made sense for them to go back and re live their glory days.

"I've also got the gossip on Dutch if you really want it?"

I felt my pulse quicken "yeah go on tell me I'd rather just know now

"Well he isnt married and never has been, he has been in relationships but nothing serious and no kids. Jimmy did say after you guys broke up he was in a pretty bad way for quite awhile heavy drinking, drug use but seems to have sorted himself out, and works at his own auto shop. I mean I dont know how you feel about all this."

In truth I didn't know how I felt to be fair, I was kinda glad he wasnt with anyone but hearing he had a bad patch because of me did sting a bit.

"Did Susan tell Jimmy about me?"

"Yeah she told him you've got a son, and work as a doctor not sure how detailed she got about your love life though, but it's probably all got back to Dutch now"

I felt sad now as I didn't want Dutch to think that I just moved on and lived happily ever after without him around as that most certainly wasnt the case.

"Vanessa there is something else" she paused "Susan gave jimmy her number to make arrangements before the reunion and he did just that, he rang her saying that he spoke to all the guys and they all want to meet up for a meal with us all before the reunion, will you be ok with that?"

I'm not sure it's a crazy feeling in a big busy hall with music blasting I can ignore him admire him from afar or just hide. But in a restaurant sitting at the same table, having to make conversation is going to prove difficult.

"We dont have to go if you dont want to Vanessa, I know better than anyone what you went through after that breakup, remember I was the one forcing you to eat and get up out of bed. I dont want to witness you go through that deep depression that he caused you again. So we can leave it if you want." 

"I'll be fine Ali, I'll have you guys there with me, even Emily said she is going to come down with the two of us so I'll have lots of support. Plus it's one weekend I'm sure I can deal with that"

"As long as you are sure and anytime he acts like a dick we can just leave"

"Are you going to be ok seeing Johnny again?" Totally wrapped up in myself I forgot she had her own cobra drama to deal with.

"Oh yeah totally fine, life is different now I'm a married woman I can deal with seeing Johnny Lawrence but I guess I haven't been carrying a torch like you have for all these years" she says sadly.

It's true I've never gotten over my first love I think while twiddling his st Christopher that I still wear around my neck.

"No ive never gotten over him and dont think I ever will, maybe this reunion will do us some good, help me gain some closure and finally finally move on with my life"

"Hmmm I hope so" she says not really convinced.

We then arrange our road trip, when she will be picking me and Emily up from mine and what hotel she has booked us into. I'm so excited, but not sure what's got me most excited, the trip, getting away from here, girly time or the fact I'll be the presence of my favourite bad boy again.


	13. Halloween Prep

October 1984

So October rolls round and everything is still going well with me and Dutch. I never did mention the run in with Crystal, and as far as I knew Bobby hadn't said anything to him either. It didn't mean that I had forgotten what them vile trolls had said to me, and if I was totally honest it did have a huge impact on me. I tried to not let it get to me but whenever we were alone and I could feel things getting hot and heavy, I totally freezed and always ending up putting on the brakes and pulling away from him. 

In truth I was petrified that they were right and if I did take it any further, I would lose him, but then I was scared that because I was acting so frigid maybe he was going to start looking elsewhere if he hadn't already. Not that he was putting pressure on me at all but seriously how long could a guy like Dutch go without any release of any kind.

Dutch picked me up for school as was our normal routine now and asked me if I was going to stay after school with him and everyone today as he was on the Halloween committee. I agreed to stay as anytime I can spend with Dutch is a bonus in my book.

After school I also convince Emily to stay with me as well, her arm doesn't really need much twisting when I tell her Bobby will be staying over as well.

"So Emily, have you have you decided what you are wearing for the Halloween dance?" Bobby asked her

"Yeah me and Ness have got something planned, but we dont want to give anything away yet" she says with a cheeky wink "what about you?"

"Me and the guys, are going as skeletons" he says with a smile.

As Emily turns away to grab some more decorations for the table. I lean in and whisper to Bobby. "So are you going to ask her to the dance or not?" I gently rib Bobby while giving him a nudge. 

"I will, I was going to ask her as soon as we finish here and when we didn't have an audience." He said pushing me back.

I'm so pleased as I know Emily had been desperate for him to ask her especially since they have been getting closer in the past few weeks.

Me and Dutch walk over to the stage area and start planning on where the banners are going to hang. He starts to look a bit sheepish like he really wants to ask me something but doesn't know how too. "Dutch are you alright, you've zoned out over there."

"Yeah I just wanted to ask you something, but I didn't know how?"

"Ah sweetie, just ask me, what's wrong."

"I wanted to ask if on the night of the dance, you wanted to stay over my house. My parents are away for the weekend and I thought it would be nice just to spend the night together, I mean totally no pressure on you. I just thought it would be nice to not have to say goodbye at the end of the evening."

"Yeah, I would love that, I'll just tell my mom and dad that im staying over at Emily's, as I'll be getting ready at hers anyway."

He is literally beaming at this news. "Really brilliant, well me and Bobby will come and pick you girls up then as let's face it we know them two will end up going together when he gets his shit together and finally asks her."

We finish up in the gym for that day and say our goodbyes as me and Dutch do our usual routine of taking a detour to the beach on our way home, so we can make out in the sand for abit without anybody else around. I adore these quiet moments when it's just us kissing and hugging and he is so different without the others around. 

I'm a bit apprehensive about staying over at Dutchs house on halloween but it will be nice to be able to be alone in a house with him, where we dont have to hide from my parents and be able to wake up next to that handsome face.

I get home have an awkward dinner with my darling parents then head up to my room to complete my homework. The phone rings and it's an excited Emily on the phone. 

"Oh my god Ness, Bobby finally asked me to go to the dance with him, can you believe it, I literally never thought he would ask me."

"Well we knew he would, he just needed to pluck up abit of courage and be sure you'd say yes, i dont think he would take rejection very well" To be fair i dont think any of the Cobras would.

I tell her Dutchs plan to pick us from her house on the night with Bobby in tow and that he has asked me to stay the night at his.

"That is huge, are you going to stay with him?"

"Yeah I was going to, if that's alright with you?"

"Yeah of course it is, just make sure you are comfortable and dont let him force you to do anything you dont want to do."

"Oh no I wont, and he really hasn't been like that with me, which I'm shocked at as I've literally been so frigid with him cant believe he isnt bored of me already."

"That's because he really cares about you, ya dummy but just be careful and be safe ok, I know your still worried about what them bitches said, but if Dutch does really care for you he will wait for you to be ready" she reassures me. "But I'm telling you now when he sees you in your costume he is going to have a hard time controlling himself" she laughs out loud at this.

We say goodbye and I do start to feel nervous as I'm unsure what Dutch will expect of me and I literally dont know anything about sex, well not things i haven't learnt from a biology book and sex education anyway. What if I'm just a total disappointment to him and that just sends him packing back to Crystal. Ugh I try to go to sleep before I send myself insane.


	14. This is Halloween.

October 1984

So its finally Halloween and I'm nervous and excited in equal measure. Me and Emily are getting ready at her house, and putting the final touches to our costumes we have decided to go as Columbia and Magenta from the Rocky Horror Picture show, which happens to be our favourite movie and one we always try to go see at the midnight show. After Emily finishes off my makeup and adjusts my wig for me I go into the bathroom to put on my maids costume and fishnets. 

"Shit Emily, this is a bad idea I cant walk into school looking like this" I say as I walk back into the room

"Holy hell your tits look amazing in that, Dutch is gonna cream his pants just looking at you"

"Oh no, no that's it I'm changing, its just inappropriate and I feel so uncomfortable."

"Dont you dare take that off, Look it's our halloween senior dance, we can finally be who we want to be who cares what anyone else says or thinks" she stands up in her cute little costume adjusting her little red wig and adding her top hat to finish off her look.

She stands next to me in the full length mirror "Look at us we both look hot, this is our night Ness, let's go to the dance, have fun, drink spiked punch, dance with our friends and grope our hot dates on the dancefloor" 

She made me laugh alot I just felt insecure and on show I usually only wear baggy clothes, and now you can clearly see my cleavage, tiny waist and long thin legs.

I can see Emily smirking at me "you are so going to struggle to keep your V plates tonight honey, I'm surprised if you and Dutch even make it into the dance"

"Dont say that, im already panicking about what's going to happen after the dance and this dress certainly is not helping the situation."

"Girls, your dates are here" Emily's mom shouts up the stairs. Emily's parents are really cool and easy going literally the complete opposite in every way to my parents.

"Right Ness, are you ready? No backing out now" she says as she passes me my overnight bag to take downstairs with me. I take a deep breath and go to follow her to see the boys.

As we walk down the stairs the boys are standing there practically with their jaws on the floor. The boys look so cool in their matching skeleton costumes and face paint. Dutchs costume is just accentuating his broad shoulders and stocky figure and I have to stop myself from drooling.

"Wow girls, you look amazing" says Bobby

Dutch greets me with a big hug, and whispers in my ear "Can we just skip the dance and head straight to mine"

I smile at him and say "You really do look amazing Babe" but he has this odd look on his face "whats wrong? Why are you looking at me like that" I ask inquisitively

"Oh nothing just that I can feel that there is gonna be trouble tonight because if anyone looks at you, I will seriously lose my shit" and im sorry but I just find that so hot.

He puts my stuff in the boot of his car and the four of us head off to the dance, singing along to some tunes in the car on the way, we are all in such great spirits as we arrive.

When we get into the dance Dutch and Bobby go off to find the other Cobras and promise to find us with some drinks in a bit.

We head over to Susan, Barbara and Ali on the dancefloor. They tell us how great we look and that they didn't even recognise me. Ali pulls me to the side and asks if we are ok as we haven't really spoken much since me and Dutch went official. I tell her we are totally fine, I know she doesn't like him but that doesn't mean that we should have an issue with each other.

"Look Vanessa, I will just say one last thing to you and then I wont bring up anything to you about him again, well as long as he behaves himself that is. I know that you and Emily are dating two of the Cobras now but I still think you need to understand what your getting into. No matter how important you think you are to them Cobra Kai will always be more important and they will always just follow Johnny blindly like his little obident little henchmen. The fight will always be more important to them sadly"

I tell her I will take what she said on board, and give her a hug just so she knows there are no hard feelings between us.

All of a sudden she starts laughing, as she points at the shower that has just walked into the dance she claims to know that it Daniel and walks off to see him. Barbara states that she doesn't see what Ali sees in him and Susan makes us all laughing by saying that she must be into fungus. I have to agree I dont know how she can knock my taste in men at all.

They are dancing close by so i walk off to see where Dutch is with my drink as I dont really want to be around Daniel as I know there is still an issue with him so dont want to set Dutch off especially as we we are all in such a good mood.

Dutch sees me and hands me and Emily our drinks and wow they are strong so the punch has clearly been spiked already. We all have a good time having a little dance together, even Johnny appears to be in good spirits tonight and is joining in with our little dance circle. 

A slow song comes on and Dutch pulls me in close to him, and I see Bobby doing the same with Emily. He feels nice, and he whispers in my ear that he cant wait to go home and just be alone with me later and that I need to promise to keep this outfit on all night, and I'm so glad it's dark in here so he cant see me blush.

Johnny signals something to Dutch and heads to the toilets two guesses what he is up to. After our slow dance finishes he tells me that they are just gonna go outside with Johnny for a bit, so we head back over to the girls.

We are dancing and having a laugh when we hear a huge commotion and shouting coming from the toilet area. I see Daniel the shower come running out and I have a bad feeling about this. Daniel shouts "it's coming around" to Ali as he runs past and hands her his shower head, I look at her confused. Then I see Johnny and the Cobras come running out after him shouting and screaming, Ali trips them up and they all go flying on to the floor landing in a heap, I shoot her a what the fuck look and she just shrugs at me.

I run over to Dutch to help him up and he shoves me off him so hard that I end up stumbling backwards trying to catch my balance, Emily catches me in time, I steady myself and chase after him as he runs to the door of the gym, I grab him by his arm.

"Dutch, what the fuck, just let him go, its Johnny's battle not yours"

"Get the fuck of me Vanessa, just go back inside this doesn't fucking concern you" he pushes my hands off him and takes off after Johnny, yep Ali was right follows Johnny fuckin Lawrence blindly.

Emily comes rushing out after me, really confused by what's going on as I'm fighting back the tears. I tell her I'm going home, she begs me to stay, but I just cant I'm way too upset and pissed off at that dick for embarrassing me and shouting at me in front of everyone. Plus I cant go back inside and face Ali, she was right all along I am an idiot.

" Vanessa, i cant let you walk home alone, especially looking like that let's just go back inside, calm down and wait for the boys to get back please."

"I cant honey, i really just want to be alone right now" I tell her, i will call her later to let her know that i got home safe and just walk off to clear my head, trying not to think about what them five would do to that poor boy once they finally caught up with him.


	15. A Rocky Horror shit show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will contain smut so if that's not really your thing just skip over this one.

October 1984

As soon as I start walking home I realise what a bad idea it is, I'm wearing a tiny little dress and my shoes are hella uncomfortable. I'm stomping away in a bad mood and have no idea how long it will actually take me to get home, but I cant go back to that dance. I am so angry at him for ruining our night and for speaking to me like I was a piece of shit, I just felt totally humiliated and I felt the sting of tears pricking my eyes again as I hugged myself tight as I walked along.

As I walk on to a road that's full of trick or treating kids, rushing around high on sugar, I hear a familiar car engine approaching and my heart sinks. No I dont want to deal with this right now.

"Vanessa" he shouts from his car window clearly very angry. "What the fuck do you think you are doing walking off like that?" 

I carry on walking and refuse to look over at him.

"Vanessa, get in this fucking car now. I mean it."

I swear to god if he keeps shouting and swearing at me I am going to lose it in a minute.

I hear him cut the engine off, slam his car door and come running up behind me I start to pick up my pace as I'm running on pure anger fuelled on by my sore feet, god damn these shoes I couldn't run from him even if I wanted to.

He runs in front of me and grabs me by my shoulders to stop me in my tracks.

"Vanessa, stop this nonsense, get in that fucking car now so we can talk about this."

A passing group of men stop, when they see me struggling and trying to get away from this crazy man in a skeleton costume who is shouting in my face.

"Hey buddy why dont you leave the girl alone she clearly doesn't want to speak to you." I see Dutch tense you and I know this wont end well.

"Why dont you all mind your own fucking business I'm trying to talk to my girlfriend here" as he steps up to them and gets right in one of their faces.

"Its ok" I say to the guys trying to defuse the situation "I'm ok honestly, Dutch please we will go talk ok, leave it now"

I grab his arm and try and pull him back to me. 

"As long as you are sure you are ok" one of the guys says to me but then leans in and says "but if you dont mind us saying your boyfriend is total dick." Totally wrong thing to say. Dutch tries to launch himself at them and I have to stand in the way and push Dutch back, but he is too strong and I cant budge him.

"Dutch, stop it for god sake, just stop it" I push against his chest and he finally looks at me and can see that I look scared and upset.

He allows me to drag him back to the car, while the guys make comments about him and I can see it takes all his strength not to go psycho at them.

I get into the passenger seat and I'm shaking with anger and how scary the look on Dutchs face was just, I knew he had a temper but seeing it in full affect is terrifying.

He gets into the car and punches the steering wheel a couple of times.

"Dutch I'm telling you now if you carry on with this shit I'm gonna walk off for good this time, calm down and we will talk, then you can drop me home"

He turns to stare at me "please babe I'm sorry ok I just get so wound up sometimes, but please dont go home, let's just go back to mine and we can chat properly"

I agree to go back with him just so we can chat in private. We drive the whole way in silence and I cant even bring myself to look at him right now.

We pull up on his drive, he grabs my stuff, opens the door for me and shows me into his house.

The house is fantastic with a grand staircase in the middle of the entrance. He asks me if I want a drink and I say I do need a proper drink, but I just want to get changed. He shows me to his room and ensuite bathroom which is huge but it is a typical teenage boys room, magazines everywhere, film posters and random girls in bikinis plastered all over his walls.

I go into the bathroom, pull off my wig, and get rid of all my makeup. I stare at myself in the mirror for along time cant believing that this is how the night has ended. Not how I pictured it at all. I go back into his room now changed into my usual sleep attire of a over sized t-shirt. He is just sitting on the edge of his bed playing with a beer bottle looking sad.

He sees that I've changed, passes me a beer and goes to get changed himself. I sit on his bed drinking my beer, not knowing how on earth we are supposed to fix this.

He comes out of the bathroom after about 15 minutes, all signs of the skeleton removed, and now he is just wearing a pair of black boxers and I know I'm supposed to be mad at him but I cant stop myself from staring at his gorgeous toned, tanned chest and muscular legs and I just want to grab him and kiss him all over.

He breaks my dirty chain of thought and the deafening silence in the room "so are we gonna talk about this then"

"What can I say, Babe that I'm pissed at you, for shouting at me, for swearing at me, for pushing me over, for humiliating me in front of my friends, for ruining our night, for once again fighting Johnny's battles for him, shall I go on."

"Look I'm sorry, I admit that I have acted like a total dick. But you dont know what that little shit Daniel did to Johnny?"

"I dont give two fucks what he did, it doesn't concern either of us. Did you beat him up?"

"Yeah we got a couple of hits in, but he had a friend of his jump us, Tommy is in a pretty bad way, think he got it the worst"

Shit I couldn't believe what I was hearing, Dutch looked ok though he must have come away from it generally unscathed.

"Look Vanessa, I'm sorry I ruined everything and Im most upset that I have hurt and scared you tonight, I never ever want you to think bad of me."

He crawls up the bed where I'm sitting at the top leaning against the headboard, and rests his head on my lap. I sit there stroking his hair, thinking things over, "Babe, I'll forgive you this time but I wont date a bully, I refuse to date a bully, you need to get your anger in check and you will never ever speak to me like that again"

He promised he would always treat me with respect, it's just he got pissed about the fight with daniel then he found out I had ditched the party to go wandering off on my own and he just flipped and that was wrong of him.

He started kissing my stomach over my night shirt and worked his kisses up passed my breasts and up to my neck and then kissed me softly on the lips. When he could see i wasnt going to push him away. The kiss got more urgent and passionate like he needed me to respond to prove that I had forgiven him. He was now straddling me an pulled my leg up against him and starting rubbing my thigh. 

I was then made very aware that I only had my panties on under this tshirt and I could feel him pushing up against me through his thin boxers. He started to moan into my mouth and I started to pull away scared.

"Dutch please stop"

"Shit, I'm sorry, you just get me so horny and I just need you right now."

"Dutch, no, I dont want my first time with you or well my first time ever to be after an argument it just doesn't feel right, I'm not in the mood for it, im still too upset"

He pulls away looking disappointed. "Yeah I get that and I dont want to rush you into anything, I want it to be on your terms as we discussed before, but how about I do something for you?"

"Like what"

"I want to do something, that proves that i care about you, that I'm sorry for tonight and that i can guarantee will put you in a good mood"

"Ok I Like where this is going" I say

"Ok and if you want me to stop at anytime just say so ok?"

I agree to this, as he starts kissing me again, then kisses me slowly down my body, pushing my tshirt up under my breasts, making me shiver whenever he licks me slowly with his tongue. He reaches for my panties and looks up at me to make sure this is still ok, I give him a nod and a smile. He removes then from me while kissing my inner thigh, I start to feel self conscious but he tells me I look beautiful.

He drags me by my legs so I'm now resting on the edge of the bed. He starts to kiss me on the outside while running a finger up and down my core, I'm starting to shiver with anticipation. He starts circling me with his tongue gently teasing my clit, he places a finger inside of me and it's such a weird sensation but not entirely unpleasant.

He asks if I'm ok and I just answer with a pleasureable moan and he chuckles and says he will take that as a yes then. He continues to lap at me with his skilled tongue, the pace matching that of his fingers. He is working me quite hard now and the sound of him lapping and moaning into my core is doing things to me I cant explain, I feel my whole body tense around his fingers. 

"That's it babe, cum for him" he purrs into me while massaging my clit with his thumb. I can feel myself heading towards a climax and feel my back buckle. The orgasm rips through me, like nothing I've ever experienced before.

He climbs up on top of me and starts to kiss me and I can taste myself on his tongue. "God you are so beautiful Vanessa, I really am so sorry about tonight I hope this means you forgive me"

He lies down by the side of me and I snuggle into him, totally intoxicated by him in every way.

"Yeah I think you can safely say that you are forgiven" I say kissing his neck and chest. We fall asleep just like that exhausted from the night all tangled up together and I feel the evening has somewhat been salvaged. I do feel a bit guilty for not offering anything in return but I dont think he deserves it yet, nah I'm just gonna let him suffer for a bit longer.


	16. Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick smutty chapter, again skip if you dont want to read. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading, commenting and leaving Kudos really means alot to me x

November 1984

The next morning, I wake up in an uncomfortable position hanging on the edge of the bed, I turn on to my side to see Dutch starfished, taking up all the space. Clearly not used to sharing a bed and that thought pleased me. He did look cute, fast asleep and his hair all scruffy.

I decide to sneak out of bed to freshen myself up, cant deal with morning breath and the taste of stale beer in my mouth. After I have a wash and brush my teeth, I come out to see Dutch still softly snoring, so I decide to go exploring and get myself a drink.

I head downstairs and walk out the back to find a massive kitchen. It takes me a few tries but I managed to find all the things I need. I'm unsure what Dutch will want, so I make us both a cup of coffee, grab a couple of bottles of water from the fridge and pour 2 glasses of OJ. I put everything on a tray and walk carefully back up the stairs.

As I get to the top, I hear a door bang open and Dutch comes running out looking all panicked until he sees me standing there with a tray of drinks.

"Fuck sake, Vanessa you scared me, I thought you had left me."

"No, i just couldn't sleep as someone took up all the room" i teased him. He took the tray and we went back into his room.

"Sorry Babe, I didn't know what you wanted to drink so I just brought everything from your kitchen."

"Come here, you're too good to me" he says patting the bed next to him, so I climb back up and snuggle into him.

"Are, we still good?" He asks softly.

"Yeah, we are good babe I'm just still a bit upset that the night was ruined, and dont think I'll just forget it" I warned him "but I'm happy with how it ended" I say smiling.

"Is there any chance, you could stay here again tonight? My parents arent back till late sunday, and I just want to be here with you."

"Yeah I think I can manage that, I'll just say that im staying at Emily's again which I do most weekends anyway. I'll need to go home and get some more stuff though."

"That's fine, you can do that while I'm at karate, I need to go see the guys, see how they are after last night and then you can come and grab me from the dojo after."

"When do we need to leave?"

"Um in about two hours I think"

"Ah so we have two hours to kill that's good" I say with a cheeky smile.

I start kissing his neck, gently nibbling and sucking at him. I then start peppering kisses all the way down his chest licking at his nipples and dragging my tongue down his hard abs. Mimicking what he did to me last night as it felt so good on me when he did it. I knew I was right as he was smiling and making noises.

I made it down to the waistband of his boxers and was kissing and twirling my tongue in that trail of hair that leads down under his boxers.

"Babe, what are you doing? You don't have to do this?"

"Its on my terms isnt it? And I want to do this. I haven't got a clue what I'm doing though so you'll have to help me, tell me what you like and want"

My heart is pounding as I start to rub him through his boxers and see him growing against my palm. I pull down his waistband and spring him free from his boxers. Shit, he is huge, and thick and now I am starting to panic and feel totally inadequate.

I was trying to remember all those times Emily told me her skills and tips on blow jobs as she liked to believe that she was some sort of blow job queen and even once gave me a really detailed lesson on a banana the thought made me chuckle internally.

I gripped him in my hand, my tiny hand barely fitting all the way around it. I started to move my fist up and down and twisting as I did it, I kissed the tip and could taste a salty liquid pooling at the end and it tasted lovely.

I open my lips and put him in my mouth, I can hear him hiss in pleasure and I know I must be doing something right.

"Yes babe that's it, just keep moving your head up and down like that" he says while twisting his hands into my hair, helping me get into a rhythm. He starts to moan and I love the sounds he is making especially knowing that I am the cause of his pleasure. I look up and he just looks so beautiful all tanned and taut and the faces he is making nearly sends me over the edge myself.

I keep going until my jaw starts to ache so I take him out of my mouth and keep pumping my hands while licking up and down the length of him, and keep flicking my tongue around the head of his penis.

"Shit babe, keep doing that and I'm gonna cum quick." he moves my hair out of the way to get a better view of what I'm doing. I pick up the pace and start sucking him again. "Babe, I'm gonna cum, I'm guessing you dont want to swallow, so move your head away and just keep doing that hand thing your doing"

I follow his instructions and before I know it he is buckling, making gorgeous groans and that hot liquid is pouring out of him and spilling onto my hands.

"Vanessa, that was fucking amazing" we clean ourselves up and get back into bed just lying there kissing and cuddling. The morning was perfect, and I didn't want to leave this bed ever.


	17. She did what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little filler to set up for the next juicy chapter.

November 1984

Dutch dropped me off at home, well down the road from my house anyway. We've made arrangements for me to pick him up at the dojo in just over an hour, we kiss and say goodbye. It hurts to leave him even though I know I will be seeing him soon, and that's when i know I've got it bad as i just cant bare to not be around him, I feel empty and that scares me quite frankly.

I have a shower, pack some fresh things and explain to my dad my plans to have a movie and pizza day/night round at Emily's. My dad accepts this and says it's ok, but I can see my mom isnt really convinced as she eyes me suspiciously.

I run upstairs and ring Emily while I'm waiting to go.  
"Hey honey, I'm so sorry I didn't call you last night?"

"Its ok, I kind of figured you would be with Dutch as he went looking for you after he got back into the gym"

I filled her in on our argument and run in with the guys on the street.

"Honestly Ness, that scares me, that boy has a temper a really bad temper and I just hope he knows how to keep it in check, as I would hate to have to kill him if he ever laid a finger on you."

"I dont believe he would, but yeah it was scary to witness, um something else happened last night and this morning but I cant say over the phone."

"Oh my god are you telling me youre no longer a virgin"

"Oh no, no we didn't go that far, but we definitely need a catch up so I can fill you in on the gory details. Are you free tomorrow? I'm staying at his tonight but free tomorrow"

"Um yeah" she sounds a bit sheepish "I'll be over at Bobby's tonight so we can meet up tomorrow then"

"Wait, what? What happened last night then."

She told me that, she took Bobby back to hers last night as he had gotten hurt in that fight and didn't want to go home bloody and in pain. They had spent the night together and again she said we can catch up on all the juicy details tomorrow.

She was going to Bobby's tonight when he gets back from karate and I'm so pleased that these two are together they really do compliment each other. Plus double dating with them two is always fun.

"Hey I've got an idea, I'll run it by Dutch first but I'm sure he wont mind, let's see if we can all meet up tomorrow and hang over at his place, he said his parents arent back till late sunday, so we have the whole place to ourselves, and honestly the house is amazing it will be fun."

"Sounds good to me, let me know but either way we will still hang out."

She pauses "Look I know I dont need to tell you this, but I know that bitch Crystal is still in your head, I want you to be safe and careful, only do what you feel comfortable with, but I seriously dont think Dutch is using you, you can trust him. If you had of seen how scared he looked when he came into that gym to find that you had gone, he looked terrified, like he had lost you, that's not how someone would act if they were just using you."

This does make me feel better about things, I do need to deal with my issues and I might just be open and honest with him about all this Crystal bullshit so I can get a proper read on things.

We say our goodbyes and I finish getting ready, and then head over to the dojo. I'm a bit early so pull up outside and just put the radio on.

Then I see something that baffles my brain, Daniel and another man come walking out of the cobra kai dojo what the fuck is that about. He looks in a bad way, they beat him pretty bad and I cant help but feel a pang of guilt about that. Daniel catches my eye and then quickly looks away, he knows I'm Dutchs girl and we definitely arent friends even though he knows I'm friendly with Ali.

After about 10 minutes I see the boys come out, shit Johnny has a black eye, Tommy has his arm in a sling. What the hell happened in that fight last night. I wave at the guys, they wave back but only Bobby comes over to say hi.

I greet Dutch with a kiss and say hi to Bobby. " Hey Bobby, hows it going? How was last night?" I say with a cheeky smile.

He just laughs at me, but the mood changes when I ask them why Daniel was at the dojo. Apparently they have been told to leave him alone and that the idiot actually believes he can take them all on at the all valley karate tournament. Honestly that dude is crazy.

I tell Dutch my idea about us all meeting up tomorrow at his and he loves this idea too. So we arrange to see Bobby and Emily tomorrow afternoon. Dutch gets into the car and then we head off to his for our night alone together and I'm so excited I can barely contain myself.


	18. Playing House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute little chapter, where our lovebirds get to spend some alone time and a long overdue conversation is had. X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of smut at the end of the chapter.

November 1984

We arrive at Dutchs house, as we are about to enter the front door he picks me up and Carries me over the threshold. "Welcome home Babe, let's play pretend that this is our house and we can do whatever we want in it" he says as he wiggles his eyebrows. I honestly love this cute goofy side to him and the thought of playing house with this gorgeous man thrills me no end.

We decide the first thing we are going to do is go for a swim, this time I'm more prepared. I go change into my two piece in his pool house, I look in the mirror, fluff up my hair and readjust my boobs in the costume. 

I walk out with the towel covering me, Dutch is already in the pool doing laps when he notices me walking towards him.

"I thought you had got lost in there" he mocks me.

"Ah I was just building up the courage to come out here in this bikini"

"Bikini, yeah? Come on drop the towel show me. You are beautiful babe you know that."

I quickly drop the towel and dive into the pool. I come up for breath, and cant see where Dutch has gone in the pool. I look around and before I know it he has come up underneath me to attack me and launch me out of the pool. 

"Ahhh you bastard" I say while giggling, we spend a good time splashing and messing with each other, and even race each other for a few laps. I start to get tired so grip on to his neck for support, we kiss each other getting more passionate as the kiss deepens. He kisses my neck and then slips his hand into my bikini bottoms. I repay the favour and put my hand in his shorts where I can feel he is enjoying this just as much as I am. I use the water tension to really get going. We both start to moan while kissing and nibbling at each other.

Then all of a sudden I feel very aware that we are out in broad daylight and the neighbor's could probably hear as we weren't exactly being quiet. "Dutch people might hear us"

"Well we better put on a good show then." He pulls back and sees my disapproving look.

"Alright, I'm sorry, it's your fault for looking that hot in a bikini" I chuckle and kiss him hard.

"Come on then let's head back inside, and we can order some pizza I'm starving."

"Actually I was thinking I would cook for us. Well if we are playing house I want to do it properly."

This seems to impress him, we get changed, well he just puts on a pair of grey jogging bottoms he doesn't seem to like wearing a shirt much, not that im complaining but it does make doing things other than grabbing and kissing him quite difficult. 

Lucky for me, Dutchs mom seems to enjoy cooking and everything is well stocked up, I decide to cook one of my favourite meals that my Nonna taught me to cook, chicken caccitore. He tries to help by chopping the vegetables but I can tell by his lack of knife skills he doesn't usually help out in the kitchen. 

"I'm really impressed Babe this is amazing." He says as we tuck into our meal.

"You sound shocked, I have many skills in my arsenal and cooking just happens to be one of them. My Nonna taught me how to cook when I was little and I've always just used baking and cooking as an escape since then."

We finish up and clear up from dinner and head up to his room to watch a horror movie. He chooses Halloween I know he is hoping that I'll get scared but I've watched this film so many times it doesn't affect me any more but I'll play along and grab him at the scary bits.

We dont get very far into the film before the heavy petting starts again, it is seriously hard to be this close to him and not kiss and touch him.

His hands are wandering literally everywhere and he flips me on to my back, pushes up my shirt and starts kissing my breasts. As I can feel him pushing against me, I can see where this is heading and I need to know for sure where his head and heart lies.

"Dutch, I'm so sorry to do this, but I need to talk to you about something."

He seems frustrated and I can see why I'm always stopping him just as things get good.

I tell him everything about the conversation with Crystal and Stacey and my worries about him and us.

He sits up and rubs his face in his hands, he looks pissed at me. "Do you really think that low of me? That all this time you would think I've just been trying to get into your pants and then I'm just gonna dump you."

"No, I was just confused by everything and I know you've got a reputation and I still dont get what you see in me?" I see his face change "wait are you pissed off at me"

"Yeah Vanessa, I am pissed, I'm annoyed that you didn't just tell me about all this, like actually talk to me, plus I'm annoyed that you would believe them two over me, after everything we have been through."

"Hold on, but you have been with Crystal though many times from what she has said."

"Yeah big surprise Babe, I'm not a virgin and I have got a past, quite a large one. So I need to know if you can deal with that because I'm not gonna have this argument over and over again."

"I'm sorry, ok I'm just paranoid and If it isnt really obvious to you I like you alot and I'm scared, really scared" I say as my voice cracks, I put my head down so he cant see how upset and embarrassed I am.

He crawls up the bed, kneels in front of me and lifts my chin up so we are now staring into each others eyes.

"Look Vanessa, I'm not good at these things and I never ever say the right thing. But I'll tell you this now i like you alot too, and care for you greatly. I mean look at this, I've had a free house all weekend and usually I would have the boys over, some girls and have a huge party"

"What girls like Crystal?" I add with a bit of spite.

"Yeah you know what, back before I was with you, yeah them girls would be invited. But what am I doing instead, I'm here playing house with you because I want to be with you, and be alone with you. You say I'm stupid, but you must be blind to not see how I feel for you, and what you mean to me"

"I'm sorry Dutch, I just always do this, I put up barriers but I just dont want to get hurt and I'm just scared of losing you"

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm in this for the long haul, if you are." He then kisses me sweetly.

"I am sorry, I didn't want to kill the mood, I just needed to see where we were at and how you felt about me. I just dont want to get used and hurt."

"I promise you now, I will never hurt you, or let anyone hurt you while I'm around, you're my girl and that's that"

I kiss him back and climb up so I'm straddling him, I start kissing him with more urgency needing him to know how much I care for him and want to be with him.

I lift my arms up so he can remove my shirt over my head, and I remove my bra. "Are you sure about this babe, you don't have to prove anything to me."

"No I want too, and I really want you right now."

He starts kissing, and licking my breasts and my nipples I can feel them go hard. He really does have a skilled tongue. He lays me down on to my back and removes my shorts and pants. He runs a finger down my slit, and can see how much I truly want him.

He kisses me, and starts running his tongue up and down my centre, I start to moan and he can tell I'm ready for him. He stands up and removes his joggers and boxers and I can see him in all his glory. He really is amazing. He grabs a condom, from his bedside cabinet and as I watch him put it on I can barely breathe.

"I'll take it slow I promise, we can stop anytime you want. I'm not gonna sugarcoat it, as it's your first time its gonna sting a bit and feel uncomfortable, but after that I do all I can to make you feel real good."

He hovers over me, and rubs himself up and down my entrance. He then enters me slowly while holding my one hand. I hold on to him tightly as it does sting as my body opens up to accommodate him. 

"Are you ok babe?"

"Yeah, I'm good it just hurts a bit, but I'm fine, please keep going."

When he is sure I'm ok, he adjusts his weight, and then starts moving in and out of me. Once I get used to it, it actually starts to feel nice.

He kisses me as he is moving inside me, and I just love the feel of his weight on top of me. I wrap my arms around him, grabbing on to his back. He starts to move faster and pulls my legs up around him. He keeps telling me how good I feel and how beautiful I am and it really is hot. I dont want this to end at all.

He leans back and starts rubbing my clit with his thumb as he pumps harder, I can feel his body go rigid and then he makes a few groans and then collapses on top of me in a sweaty heap. He kisses me, and rubs my hair making sure that I'm ok. He then pulls out of me, now slightly smaller and softer and disposes of the condom.

He lies back on the bed and I snuggle into him.

"Was that ok?" He asked "do you feel alright?"

"Yeah, i only have one question for you though"

"Yeah what's that?" He asks kissing the top of my head.

"When can we do that again?"

He bursts out laughing into his hearty chuckle and it really is the best sound. My doubts are still there I cant help it but maybe that's because i know now that I am falling in love with this wonderful man lying next to me.


	19. Double Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dutch doesn't have a first name in canon, so I'm just gonna go with the actors real name.

November 1984

The next morning, I'm in the shower as my perfect boyfriend is downstairs making me breakfast. As I wash myself i can feel how sore and tender i am between my legs, even my thighs, and stomach ache but in a good way. I think he has created a monster as I now cant get enough of him. 

We had sex again last night and then again just before I got into the shower. Maybe we both cant get enough as we know this little bubble we've created wont last, soon his parents will be back and we wont have a nice house to keep having sex in.

I finish my shower and head downstairs to see what he has managed to cook up in the kitchen. I walk in to see him looking confused. "Hey Babe, I was trying to make pancakes, but I haven't got a clue what I'm doing." 

I giggle, at him "Ah sweetie, it's the thought that counts" I say as I help him whip up some batter and I get him cooking the bacon to go with it.

"I could seriously get used to this babe, you cooking for me, living in our own house with no one to bother us."

"I know arent we the picture, of domestic bliss" I tease.

We watch a film, and await Emily and Bobby who said they were on the way over. Theres a knock at the door and Dutch goes to let them in. I hear Emily's loud cheery voice and I'm so pleased to see them. We need a catch up for sure and when i see that they both have hickeys I know me and Emily need to talk.

We all go sit in the den, Bobby pulls out some beers and a bottle of vodka and I know this is gonna get messy. After a few shots Emily's asks me to show her where the bathroom is.

" Emily, if you just wanted to get Vanessa alone for a gossip you can just say so" teases Dutch

"Oh ok then, Ness please come upstairs so I can find out all the ways Dutch violated you last night" she says as she sticks her tongue out at the boys. We head up the stairs giggling.

"Right spill Ness, I'm guessing you are no longer a virgin, oh shit your not are you, right I need all the deets now."

I tell her everything that has happened between us in the past 24 hours and she is shocked.

"I cant believe it, I never thought I'd see the day I thought you were gonna be like a 40 year old virgin"

"Bitch, now enough about me, what about you and mr hickey downstairs"

"Well pretty much the same as you, I've lost count of how many times we have done it since Halloween night, I am so glad that I decided to give him a chance, and let's just say I shouldnt have worried as he most definitely isn't a nice boy in the bedroom"

I am happy for her, she needs a decent boy who treats her right and she looks so happy and I tell her all this.

We spend the rest of the night with the boys playing drinking games, I'm quite tipsy and realise I've got to get home. Me and Bobby decide to get a taxi back together and I'll just have to get my car tomorrow after school.

I walk into the house and my mom and dad are sitting in the den waiting for me.

"Vanessa can you come in here please?" Oh shit now I have to act sober.

I walk in and I can see this isnt going to be a pleasant conversation.

"Where have you been Vanessa, and think carefully before you answer. Because we know you haven't been with Emily as I saw her earlier with the Brown boy down the road"

Before I answer my mom pipes up "wheres your car and why do you smell of alcohol?"

"Its a boy isnt it? Only a boy would have you acting so stupid and irresponsible."

Oh well its come clean time I guess. "Yes, I have a boyfriend, his name is Chad Dutch, from school you know his parents from the country club. He is a good boy Dad honestly"

"No Vanessa, a good boy wouldn't have you lying to your parents, sneaking around behind out backs, and coming home drunk," shouts my dad.

"Hold on that's not his fault, I was only sneaking around because I knew you wouldn't approve."

" Your damn right, we don't approve, you are never to see this boy again and you are grounded young lady, i dont even want to think what you have been up to alone with him all weekend" my mom screams in disgust.

"Hold on dear, I think that's a bit harsh and from the look on her face I dont think she is going to stay away from him too easily. I want to meet this boy, so we can speak to his parents and sort this all out, see if they know what their son has been up to." 

My mom doesn't look happy about this but she wont go against my dad,

"I want you to arrange for us to meet them properly at the country club next friday. But yes until then you must be punished for lying, and drinking, so you are grounded for the next week, you will only go to school and then straight home. Do you understand?"

I tell him I understand and agree to his conditions. I'm just not sure what Dutch is going to say about all this.


	20. Meet the parents

November 1984

It's been a pretty shit week, I got grounded so that meant I just had to go to school and then straight home. So I hardly saw Dutch and Emily outside of lessons. I did play a crafty with my parents as instead of Dutch picking me up which is not allowed under my strict grounding conditions I have been secretly picking him up and dropping him off at home as well so we can have a cheeky kiss and grope in the car before I have to rush home.

Also we have been on the phone for hours when I knew my parents were asleep, luckily it's only for a week. Which my mother doesn't think is punishment enough for me. I think Johnny would like me to be grounded for longer too as this week he has had Dutch back as his right hand man and I know he has been going out for rides with him, Tommy, Susan and Barbara as he told me about their awkward encounter with Ali and Daniel on their date.

Now its friday and I should be excited as it means my grounding will end tonight and I will be free from tomorrow. However my dad has made me set up a meeting at the country club tonight between him, my mother and Dutchs parents and the thought of it makes me feel physically sick.

Dutch said his mother is excited as she cant wait to meet the girl who has finally got Dutch to settle down and behave at school. I just pray that my mom will be on her best behaviour and not embarrass me.

My mom made me get dressed up nicely for the club and I had to wear a dress, that was totally not me at all. She styled my hair for me and I'm guessing I didn't look too bad but it wouldnt hurt to look presentable for my first meeting with Dutchs parents.

We arrive at the club for dinner, I haven't been here in years I always try and avoid this place like the plague it's just too stuffy and pretentious for me.

We walk in and I see Dutch sitting at a table with his parents, his dad is a very handsome older man, but years in the army has made him look stiff and strict. His mom however is a little cutie, she has a dark pixie cut and a kind heart shaped face with a big smile, she looks alot like audrey Hepburn and definitely has her cool and class. 

Dutch has obviously been told to dress up as well as he looks so cute in his shirt and jacket but really uncomfortable as I can see him shifting in his seat and keeps readjusting himself. He sees us walk in and smiles as he signals us over to their table.

I take a deep breath and lead my parents over to the table. We all make polite introductions to each other and say hi, both dads shake hands, my mom just stands there with a stick up her backside and waits for my dad to pull her chair out for her. Dutchs mom pulls me into a hug and honestly I love her already, Dutch seems so pleased that we are getting on.

All the conversations are nicey nicey for a bit. Then of course my mother has to ruin the mood.

"I know we are all getting on and I dont want to bring the mood down, but were you both aware that these two were sneaking around behind our backs and that they stopped over at your house all alone last weekend"

I physically cringe and I cant look up at anyone at the table.

"No we wasnt aware that Chad had a girlfriend, until he asked us about this meeting and he confessed that he had gotten Vanessa here in some trouble by sneaking around and asking her to stay over at our house." His mother said all the while placing a hand on mine. "He has been punished too, and he knows we dont condone lying." She Is saying that to my mom, and I suspect it's just to appease her as far I know Dutch is allowed to do whatever he pleases.

"Now that we know about these two we can all keep a close eye on them and what they are doing cant we?" Says my father "it's an important year for both of them im sure but Vanessa plans to go off to college in the fall to be a doctor and we cant have anything get in the way of that, can we Vanessa?"

I just agree with him and I just want to run away. Dutch can obviously sense my unease as I really dont want the topic of conversation to turn to what me and him get up to in private.

"Vanessa, would you like to dance" he says standing up.

"Yeah I would love to" I stand up and follow him to the dance floor 

"I didn't know you can dance like this Mr Dutch" I tease him.

"Honestly Vanessa i cant but I'll fucking learn if it means I get to leave that table" and that makes me laugh out loud.

As we are dancing to some dodgy big band music I see Ali dancing with her dad. She says hi to me but totally blanks Dutch as per usual.

I see Johnny enter the dancefloor and start to dance with Alis mom, jeez could he try any harder. Next thing I know Ali and Johnny are dancing together.

"That's a turn up for the books isnt it?" I say to Dutch pointing at them.

"Yeah I wish him and Ali would just sort things out, I dont get what she sees in that little rat Daniel anyway."

Next thing we know, johnny is forcing himself on Ali kissing her, oh no that's not cool. Then we hear a commotion and everyone turns to see daniel flat on the floor covered in marinara sauce. Ah that's why he did it, the sly git. Everyone bursts out laughing and i actually feel bad for Daniel. Ali slaps Johnny hard and runs off. I go to run after her and Dutch stops me. 

"No remember it's not our battle, so dont get involved" he checks that Johnny is ok and then we head back to table awkward to finish off our dinners.

After a few drinks the parents all seem to have lightened up a bit even my mom is having a conversation and not being a total bitch.

We all say goodbye at the end of the evening and me and Dutch are very careful to keep our goodbye as simple as possible just a peck on the cheek and a promise that we will meet up tomorrow if I'm definitely not grounded anymore.

"So what do you think?" I ask them on the drive home.

"I like his parents they seem nice, I still just dont see you being with a boy like that though" my mom says.

"Yeah they all seem very nice and he obviously cares about you but you know it wont last." 

"What do you mean by that dad?" I say clearly annoyed.

"Well with you going off to college I dont get why you would even want to start a relationship now. I know you dont want to hear this and I dont want to have this conversation, but you need to be safe and sensible with that boy"

I groan at this "this isnt a joke young lady, we cant be dealing with you throwing away your future."

I zone them out I cant deal with this conversation. All I care about is that they agreed I'm not grounded anymore but when we are to meet up it will be when other parents are in the house and there will be no more lies or sneaking about.

Oh fun, ah well I'm sure we can find other places to have our fun I think to myself smugly and now I cant wait for tomorrow. 


	21. Distractions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick smutty chapter

December 1984

December came around quickly, and me and Dutch are still going strong. After I was released from my prison at home we were literally never apart and couldn't keep our hands off each other. We were constantly going for rides to the beach or up to the viewpoint for a fumble in his backseat, I was insatiable but I totally blamed him.

If he wasnt with me, he was training for the all valley karate tournament so his body was in amazing shape so I just couldn't keep my hands off him. 

When he was allowed in my house we could only sit downstairs in the den to do our homework, or watch movies. When we went to his parents we could go up in his room but the door was wide open and his mom kept coming in randomly to check on us, hence the constant back seat fumbles. 

The tournament was in a couple of days and I could tell he was getting more and more stressed and worked up about it. He wouldn't tell me but I knew he just couldn't wait to just release all his anger especially on Daniel, if Daniel actually got that far into the tournament that is.

Today after I met him from the dojo I could see he was wound up, I think Kreese was working the guys harder than ever and being quite harsh to them all. He obviously wants results from the guys, I dont like Kreese i think he bullies the boys and i dont like his ideology and ethics.

We go back to his house for dinner with his parents, and he doesn't speak much throughout he clearly is distracted big time.

We go out to his garage where he says he want to work on his car for a bit, now I know he is stressed as that's one way he releases his tension, tinkering with his car is always a good distraction for him.

We go into the garage, he shuts the door and blasts out some music. I just sit there doing my homework, knowing he will come around and speak when he wants to.

"Kreese thinks your a distraction" he just says out of the blue.

"Oh, and what do you think?" 

"No I think your good for me, but I guess he just wants me angry and focused."

"Oh well if Kreese thinks I'm a distraction i better prove him right". I say as I drop to my knees in front of him and unzip his Jean's and pull his slightly hard cock out of his boxers and start to suck at him.

"Hold on let me make sure the door is locked" he runs to the door everything hanging out and I'm trying not to laugh at this sight.

He turns around and he has a hungry look in his eyes. He storms over to me and grabs me by the face and kisses me which such passion and force. He then flips he over, and bends me on the bonnet of his car. He pulls down my Jean's and pants forcibly, kicks my ankles to widen my gait so I can accommodate him. I dont think I'm totally ready for him but in no time at all he gets the condom out of his pocket, on and is penetrating me roughly from behind. I can sense that he needs this more than I do and if I'm here to help him release his pent up aggression and anger that's fine by me I want to help him, even if it's a bit uncomfortable at first.

I can tell this is going to be a quickie as he is slamming into me so hard and all i can hear is the slapping of skin and him groaning hard. He pulls on my hair and pulls me back up to him as he is slamming into me he whispers "God I fucking love you" and that is the first time he has ever said that to me. We carry on for a beat before he buckles and shouts out my name as he cums hard.

We are both out of breath and panting just standing there still connected. He starts kissing my neck and says "I mean that you know, I do love you".

He slides out of me so I can turn around and face him, I kiss him all over his face "i love you too baby, me and you forever, nothing will ever come between us and I will always be here for you, you know that right?"

Then then the mood is destroyed by a knock on the door "Chad, Vanessa, you know this door is locked are you two ok in there" then we have to quickly scramble to clean up and get dressed all the while giggling at the thought of nearly being caught.

"We seriously need our own place Babe" he says looking stressed while trying to find a place to shove the used condom.


	22. What now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some angst and drama up ahead. This one is going to be a bumpy ride where Dutch sadly shows his true colours.

December 1984

"Are you totally sure?" Says Emily concerned 

"Yes Emily, I'm totally sure that my period is late, I'm like clockwork always have been and now I'm 3 weeks late"

"3 weeks fucking hell, so why are you just telling me now"

"Because I'm scared ok! I need you to get me a pregnancy test so I can be sure, I cant go get one myself"

"Ok I'll grab one on the way over to you, honey dont you think Dutch should be made aware of this"

"Hell no it's the day of the tournament he has got too much going on as it is, I cant distract him with this as well"

"Distract him? It's his fault if he hasn't been using condoms properly"

I sigh loudly, "I just cant today we will do this and then I'll let him know either way after the tournament"

Emily arrives and we run up to my ensuite.

"I still think Dutch should be here for this, but I'm glad your not doing this alone" we follow the instructions and sit and wait for what feels like an eternity. 

She picks up the stick and the instructions on how to read the results and I can tell by her face it's not the news I wanted. We sit hugging and crying what the fuck am I supposed to do now.

I've sworn her to secrecy, she cant tell anyone especially Bobby and I promise I'll talk to Dutch after the tournament tonight and just pray he is in a good mood so we can decide what we are going to do next rationally.

I freshen up and we both head over to the tournament to cheer on our men. I have to tell myself to put this out of my mind now as I've just got to be here to support him today. It's all about the boys this drama can wait.

We arrive at the tournament and I cant see the boys yet, I am assume they are getting ready. We take a seat behind where we can see Kreese and some of the other Cobra Kai fighters. We hear a chant of "Cobra kai, Cobra Kai" and we see the 5 of them running in, in formation. I see them run past Daniel and give him a shove as they pass him and Ali, seriously they can be so petty sometimes, and that does annoy me.

They come over to our area and my god he looks hot in his black gi, that splits open just enough to show off his tanned, toned chest. Yes I think I'm openly drooling at this point.

Dutch and Bobby come over to us and greet us with kisses. I hear Kreese call them over and give us a disapproving look.

"Good luck, Babe, I love you so much" I say while giving him a squeeze

"Thank you beautiful, I love you too, Just make sure you cheer loud for me" he says with a smile before he jogs over to the others.

I haven't got a clue what's going on around me, but its nice seeing the boys in action. Dutch looks amazing while fighting, he is like a little jumping bean bouncing on his heels and doing that sexy neck cracking thing he does. It literally takes all my will power not to just pounce on him on the mats.

After a few rounds, I see Dutch now has to take on Daniel. Oh great, I see Ali on the mat and I give her a wave just so she knows I'm totally neutral on all this even if I will be screaming for my boy like crazy. 

They prepare to face each other and i see that Dutch bows towards the referee but doesn't bow to Daniel, honestly he can be a total dick when he wants to be. Dutch doesn't seem to be taking this seriously, as he is bouncing and strutting around. He manages to get the first kick in, a really good one to Daniel's face. Then when Daniel gets a point by kicking Dutch in the chest he just loses it.

He goes after Daniel like he just sees red and the referee has to pull him away and restrain him. Its then announced that Dutch is disqualified for illegal contact.

"What the fuck was that about?" Emily says to me.

"I haven't got a clue, I just dont get what it is about Daniel that drives them all insane."

Dutch then comes back to sit by us, but he doesn't speak, he is clearly in a pissed off mood and when I try to put my arm around him he just shoves me off. Ah well fuck him I'm not gonna pander to him when he is acting like a stroppy child.

He just watches the rest of the tournament in silence. The tournament is a pure shit show as well. Bobby gets disqualified by kicking Daniel really hard in the thigh and it doesn't look good however I can see Bobby unlike Dutch is apologetic and he ends up throwing his belt down in front of Kreese and storms out of the arena. Emily follows him out and I can see from the look on everyones face that the kick wasnt Bobby's idea. That bastard Kreese has a lot to answer for.

I decide to go look for Bobby and Emily, as Dutch is still blanking me. I see them hugging in the corridor and he looks so upset with himself. 

We try and cheer him up and he promises that he will make it up to Daniel later. Honestly I dont get how Kreese can live with himself knowing he has these poor boys twisted up with fear and hatred.

The news comes through that Daniel has beat Johnny and I just know that this isnt going to sit well with any of the Cobras especially Kreese.

We are waiting for the boys to get changed while we are sitting on the hood of my car.

" So what are you going to do about Dutch?"

"Its clearly not the day for talking, he is not in a good place right now"

"When will he ever be in a good place honey?"

As if on cue we see them all come outside and gather in the carpark. I can hear Kreese shouting at Johnny. It doesn't sound or look good as we see Kreese break Johnny's 2nd place trophy and proceed to grab Johnny around the neck in a chokehold.

We run over to see what's happening,all the guys are shouting and trying to help Johnny, well all expect Dutch who has turned his back on them all. I mean what the fuck is going on with him today, that's his best friend and he is doing nothing to help him at all.

Daniel's mentor, comes over and intervenes to help Johnny and causes Kreese to punch the windows of his car through humiliating him in the process, but at least he leaves the guys alone now. I just hope that they will all quit that friggin dojo now, they seriously cant go back after this.

I walk over to Dutch to see if he is ok.

"Babe, I was wondering if we could go somewhere for a chat before heading home, if you are ok, that is?" I say softly.

"No Vanessa, I'm not fucking ok and I dont feel like talking right, now, in case you cant tell I've got a lot going on."

"Ok, i get that, but I do really need to talk to you soon, its important. "

He looks up from under his cap, his eyes look so dark and full of anger, I dont even recognise him.

"Yes yes coz it's all about you isnt it? When you want, or need something everyone has to drop everything to tend to princess Vanessa"

"What that's not true at all" I say clearly hurt.

"Everyone cares about poor Vanessa and her plans, what she needs, what she stands to lose and no one gives a shit that I've just lost everything tonight and its your fucking fault" he is literally screaming in my face.

"What how is any of this my fault" I'm just totally baffled and a bit scared.

"Coz Kreese was right, your a distraction, I should have been spending all my spare time in the dojo preparing and training instead of wasting my time fucking you"

I can sense the others have stopped their conversations and are all listening in to our argument. I feel my eyes welling up with tears and I'm visibly shaking.

"Oh so if you wasnt with me, you would have been able to beat Daniel fairly and wouldnt have got yourself disqualified like a dickhead" I say with venom now, but know it is probably the worst thing to say.

He squares up to me grabbing hold of my face "watch your fucking mouth" he spits out, he is actually hurting me as he grips on tight.

"Hey take your hands off her, none of this is her fault, take responsibilities for your own actions you stupid bastard" says Emily trying to insert herself between us.

"Bobby control your bitch" this sets Emily off

"Emily please just leave it, let's go." I say grabbing her arm

"I dont understand whats happening right now, and I dont get how you can be so evil and cruel to me after everything we have been through."

"Yeah well I guess you were right about me, I don't want to deal with your shit anymore, Im sick of it and sick of your dramas."

"You know Dutch I said you wouldnt get another chance if you hurt me or raised your voice to me again, and that's it I'm gone, I'm done with your shit too" I try to sound strong but my voice is faltering.

"Good, my life was good before I got with you, I've lost everything so just fuck off out of my life i cant stand your pathetic whining anymore."

I run off, straight passed the guys who are all looking like they cant believe what's happening.

"You know what Dutch, your a dick, she was good to you, probably too good and this is how you repay her, but now i can promise you that you've lost her and mark my words you arrogant prick you are gonna regret it big time" Emily shouts at him as she storms away.

As I turn around i can see Dutch punching a wall to let out some of his aggression I just cant breathe I cant deal with this. How did we get here.

Emily grabs my car keys "I'll drive us home you are in no fit state to be behind the wheel"

I move seats but dont speak I just feel numb. We get back to mine and we run up to my room I cant let my parents see me this upset. I just lie on my bed and that's when it all hits me. I just breakdown, I'm sobbing so hard my body is convulsing. Emily puts my head in her lap, stroking my hair as I just sob and let it all out.

"We will sort this out honey i promise, he will regret this in the morning, when he has cooled off"

"I dont get what I did wrong, I've only ever supported and loved him" i say between sobs.

"You've done nothing wrong, nothing at all, he is just an angry, arrogant asshole"

"Maybe I should have told him about the baby and then he wouldnt have been so mad at me."

"No way he attacked you, swore at you, and called you names he doesn't deserve to know anything until he calms down, can you imagine him being a daddy with a temper like that" 

As she says that my door bangs open, my parents are standing there with a face like thunder. 

"Emily it's time you went home, we need to talk to our daughter" my dad says his voice tinged with sadness and then I know my night is about to get a whole lot worse.


	23. My life is officially over.

December 1984

After Emily had left the night before it had just gotten worse for me. My parents heard everything from outside my bedroom door. So I had to come clean about what had happened. They went absolutely psycho, my mom was crying, my dad wanted to go and kill Dutch so we had to calm him down. 

I didn't sleep much that night and felt so Ill by the morning, all I could hear was my parents arguing and talking all night long and I just didn't know what was going to happen now.

The next morning at breakfast that's when my parents hit me with the bombshell announcement. They were going to send me away, yeah that was their answer to my problem send their big disappointment away so the neighbours and their friends wouldnt find out and they wont feel the shame 

I was to go live with my aunt and uncle in san Francisco throughout my pregnancy. They had made the call to them this morning to make the arrangements. The deal being that I can tell no one about the pregnancy then once the baby was born "it" (their words not mine) can be put up for adoption then I can head off to college after that and no one will be any wiser.

As it was only Emily that knew about the pregnancy they said she could be sworn to secrecy.

"And what about Dutch?" I asked sadly

"Well as you said he broke up with you last night, so it's nothing to do with him, he doesn't care about you and your probably doing him a favour moving away so he can get on with his pathetic life" my mom tormented me.

"Yes Vanessa, it's very important that he knows nothing about the baby, lets be honest here he is not father material and he doesn't want you anyway, you said so yourself"

"So that's it then your just sending me away, because youre ashamed of me."

"No not at all dear, it's because we love you we are doing this. So you can still have a life after the baby is born, your life doesn't have to end because you made some really poor life choices." Said my dad and truly their words just sting me.

"When am I being sent away then"

"Your dad was going to drive you down later today" 

"Wait, what, why so soon, theres no time to sort things out or say goodbye to my friends."

"Exactly thats the reason why, so you cant tell him anything, you can invite Emily over to say goodbye and we are going to arrange for you to be homeschooled for your last semester we are not going to let this ruin your chances of going to College next year."

I run upstairs and just burst into tears, surprised that there is any tears left. I call Emily and try and fill her in on what's happening between my heavy sobs. She said she is on her way over and she arrives in record time.

She grabs me in a tight hug as soon as she walks through the door and starts to help me pack.

"I cant believe this is happening to me Emily, I was so happy a few days ago and now everything has gone to shit"

"Its ok honey, I know it doesn't seem like it at the moment, but it will all sort itself out and get better soon. I'm a firm believer that everything happens for a reason".

"Have you heard from Bobby? Has he said anything about what went down last night"

"Yeah he said they have all quit Cobra Kai after what Kreese did to Johnny and what he forced the boys to do in the tournament. He also said all the guys had a sleepover at his last night to let off some steam, I think they are all still there now to be fair"

So Dutch is literally just down the road from me and I dont know how I feel about that.

"Emily I need to say goodbye to him, I need to talk to him"

"Ness, i wouldnt advise it, Bobby said he has been wasted since the tournament, he is still angry and crazy even he said that he had never seen Dutch so psycho, he needs time to chill to talk rationally"

"Emily I dont have time, I literally have a few hours then I'm gone, look if I sneak out to Bobby's will you cover for me please." 

"Ah I dont know that seems like a bad idea"

But she went with it anyway, she put on the shower so will tell them that's where I am if they come to look for me and Emily will pretend to pack for me. I sneak down the stairs, make sure the coast is clear and run down the drive.

I make it to Bobby's house and see the bikes all lined up outside so I guess they are all still here. I knock on the door and Bobby answers.

"Vanessa" he sounds shocked as he sees me "are you alright? Do you wanna come in?" He greets me with a friendly comforting cuddle.

"I just wanna talk to Dutch, it's actually really important"

"Vanessa, it's not a good idea, he is passed out in one of the bedrooms and he just isn't himself, he is in a real bad way, just let him calm down and speak to him tomorrow or something."

"Bobby, I cant wait, my parents are sending me away and i just want to say goodbye."

"What why?" He sounds genuinely shocked

"I cant tell you why? It's too complicated"

He let's me in and points me to the spare bedroom and wishes me luck.

I open the door and the smell of weed, booze and sweaty boy hit me like a tonne of bricks.

He is sprawled out on the bed in just his boxers and he looks really rough, clearly too much the night before, plus I can see bruises forming on his stomach and chest from the tournament and his knuckles are red raw I'm assuming from hitting the wall.

I sit down on the bed and gently nudge him.

"Dutch, Dutch, can you wake up please?"

"Oh for fuck sake, Vanessa what are you doing here?" He says his voice heavy with sleep and booze

"I need to talk to you, I dont have much time, so I've got to say this quick"

"Vanessa, look, save it, I'm not in the mood, my head hurts, I feel like crap and I just cant deal with our shit right now, so in the nicest possible way can you fuck off and leave me alone." 

"Yeah you know what BABE, I can do that for you, bye Dutch" I say slamming the door hard as I walk out.

I can feel the hot tears spilling down my face as I run out of Bobby's door, someone follows me out and puts their arm around me as I collapse to the floor.

"Hey Vanessa are you ok?" Says Johnny softly and it's the last person I ever expected to follow me out. 

"No I'm not, far from it, but why do you care? I thought that you hated me"

"I dont hate you, yeah I gave you a hard time at first because, you used to be a real bitch to us guys, and I just thought you were leading Dutch on and I didn't want him to get hurt as I knew he really liked you."

"What, no I wasnt and yeah he obviously really likes me that's why he told me to fuck off out of his life"

He chuckles "yeah you were, you used to look down on us, you told Ali she was too good for me and you used to laugh whenever one of us got a question wrong you used to be proper stuck up and mean to us. But then I saw you two together and you were good together, you really made him happy. I dont know what's going on with him right now, but just give him time and you guys will be good again I promise you"

I thanked Johnny but told him it was hopeless, I said goodbye and walked back home not caring if I got caught walking back in.

I decide to just finish packing and accept my fate. I was hoping Dutch would have snapped out of it and helped me somehow but it's useless we are over, and I have to do this on my own.


	24. Friends make everything better

February 1985

It's been two months, since I was forced to go live with my Auntie Kate and Unclie Paulie in San Francisco. I had surprisingly settled in here they were lovely to me and my 2 young cousins loved having me around.

I was now 4 months pregnant and had a little bump, I was trying to remain as detached from the baby as possible knowing that at the end of all this I would just be forced to give him/her up as was my parents wish.

I spoke to Emily constantly on the phone and she was my little pen pal, Ali wrote to me as well from time to time after getting my address from Emily.

The baby nor Dutch was ever mentioned in the letters or the phone calls. Even though I knew Emily would know what was happening with him as she was still with Bobby.

One afternoon while I was finishing off some of my schoolwork that had been set for me, the phone rang and it was Emily really stressed out.

"Vanessa, I am so so sorry, I've done such a shit thing and I dont know how to fix it."

" it's ok, you can tell me what is it?"

" We were all at a party at Tommy's house, and Dutch turned up drunk as he always seems to be these days Crystal was hanging off him, and when I saw him start to kiss her back I just lost it at him" she paused

I dont know if I wanted her to carry on the thought of him kissing her stings more than I'd like it to.

"I went psycho, telling him it was all his fault that you had to go away and that if he didn't act like a dick you could have still been here. Then I accidentally dropped it out that you were pregnant that's why you had to go away"

"Shit Emily, who heard you?"

"Everyone in earshot, and now the whole school probably knows, im so so sorry Bobby went mad at me for blurting it out like that. He just pissed me off, that he can just swan around getting drunk and living his life and your stuck across the state carrying his child."

"Its ok Emily I get it, my parents are going to be pissed off though, um is he with crystal then" not sure whether I want to know the answer though.

"No I think she just threw herself at him that night coz he was drunk. To be fair he has been a mess since you've gone. The boys have been trying to help him but this is probably going to send him over the edge again"

I tell her it's ok, even though it really isnt and I'll just deal with the fallout of it all later.

* * *

Two weeks later

I'm walking home from a quick stroll around the park, when I see a familiar car sitting outside my auntie and uncles house and I start to panic and tremble.

As I get closer to the house i see Emily standing on, the stoop banging the door and I've literally never been happier to see her.

"Emily, what are you doing here? you're a long way from home honey" I say while grabbing her into a big bear hug.

"Ness, ah you look so beautiful, I've missed you so much. I hope you dont mind us turning up announced but I just had to see you."

"No I dont mind at all, I've missed you so so much" I haven't looked in the direction of the car yet "um when you say us, who exactly do you mean"

"Its just me, Bobby and Johnny, when I said I needed to talk to you, Johnny actually offered to give us a ride here, are your auntie and uncle home? Will they mind us being here?"

"No they arent evil like my parents, but it's best if I dont push it and have guests in the house, there is a good diner down the road, let's go there so we can have food and a proper chat, I'm starving but I always am these days" 

She chuckles at this and we head over to the car, I get into the back of the car and give both the boys a hug. We drive to a local diner and head inside. We place our orders then an awkward silence falls on the table.

"So, not that I'm not pleased to see you guys, but I'm guessing that you didn't travel all this way to buy me a milkshake."

"Right Vanessa we have something that we need to tell you, Everyone knows about the baby and so does Dutch, thanks to loud mouth over here" Bobby says while nudging Emily.

"Yeah I know he knows, Emily told me, but if he gave a shit, he would be here and not just you guys" I say sadly.

They all look at each other not sure how to continue.

"Dutch isnt here as he has been sent to juvie" johnny pipes up.

"Wait, what the hell are you guys talking about?"

Johnny filled me in on what happened. They were were all at a bar, Dutch was drunk as he has been most nights. He started talking about me and the fact he lost me and wont get to see his baby and blames himself for pushing me away, he was also down about losing to Daniel, having to leave Cobra Kai and not getting to do karate anymore. He felt like he lost everything in such a short time.

" He wanted to come and see you and was begging Bobby to get your address and as Bobby refused this just set him off he went psycho, started a bar fight and ending up breaking a dartboard. The bar owner called the police"

"Oh my god I cant believe this, so I'm guessing that's how you got the black eye than Bobby" noticing the slight purple and yellow bruise under his left eye "but this just proves to me how immature he still is and that I'm right to have walked away"

" Well that's why his parents decided instead of bailing him out as they usually do, they would teach him a lesson and get him sent to juvie to scare him straight, also to get him to dry out in there. Vanessa his parents know you are pregnant and they are pissed at your parents for sending you away" Johnny continues 

"Yeah they are going to talk to your parents, honestly his Dad is going mental about this." Interjects Bobby.

"Guys what am I supposed to do with this news, this just makes everything worse for me"

"Sweetie, one of the other reasons we came is, Dutch has written a letter and we wanted to deliver it to you by hand as we really wasnt sure whether it would get to you if it was put in the mail" Emily said as she handed me a letter over the table. 

"Thank you" I say while welling up as I take it off her and see the familiar writing on the front of the envelope. "I think I'll read it when I'm on my own though, How long will he be in Juvie? Do you know?"

" He got sentenced for 2 months but has already served just over a week, Look Vanessa we really need you home, you should be at home with you friends and people who love you" emily says while rubbing my hand softly.

I scoff at this "who like my parents who hate me so much they sent me packing? Or Dutch who told me I'm ruined his life and that I should fuck off out of his life not once, but twice" 

"We all know he is a dick and he wasnt himself after the tournament, Kreese got us all twisted up and crazy angry none of us were acting rationally under his tuition, just read his letter and see where you want to go from there" 

I agree to think things over, we finish our food now just making general small talk. They drop me back at home so my uncle doesn't send out a search party, I wish them all a safe journey back and promised to speak to them all in a few days. 

I run upstairs with my letter hidden in my pocket, so my uncle is none the wiser as I run past him, flop down on my bed, pull it out and sit there twiddling it in my hands for what seems like hours. Sick with nerves and really unsure if I want to know what's in it or not.


	25. The Letter

February 1985

I sit on the bed, finally building up the courage to open the letter from Dutch, I know what I want the letter to say, but if it doesn't give me the answers that I want and need what can I do. Once I've read it and know how he really feels, I have decisions to make but what does it matter i still dont think my parents will ever let me come home.

Plus I'm still pissed at him, if only he had of just spoke to me after the tournament and I cant get the picture of him kissing that bitch Crystal out of my head. Ugh it's just too much to handle especially as i consider I have a little life growing inside of me a little part of Dutch, fluttering around in my stomach making this all the more difficult for us.

I finally open the letter and see his familiar scrawl and I can help but smile as tears prick my eyes.

* * *

Vanessa,

I'm not good at these type of things and you know words and feelings definitely arent my strong point. I have so much to say to you but unsure of where to start. Bobby suggested that I write you a letter and get all the things I want to say out of my system even if I dont actually send the letter, I dont know he just seems to be really good at these things.

I think the first thing I need to say to you is that I'm sorry, sorry for everything. For the way I spoke to you, for grabbing you and for just being a total dick to you in general after the tournament. If only we had of spoke then you would never have gone away.

You have to understand something though. Leading up to and during the tournament Kreese was in my head, trying to wind me up, getting me angry, pushing and pushing me. Everytime I failed he called me weak and said it was your fault that my love for you was causing me to be less of a man, less of a fighter.

So when I lost at the tournament to fucking Daniel that little weakling I just knew Kreese would kill me for that. When I saw what he did to Johnny after the tournament ended I knew he would lose it at me too and I'm not afraid to admit I was scared.

Then Daniel's mentor Mr Miyagi came over and humiliated Kreese and I finally saw him for what he was a coward and everything I believed in came crashing down around me. I knew we would have to leave Cobra Kai after that so I felt I lost everything in a few short hours.

Then you got in my face demanding that I talk to you, when I just needed time to think and breathe. That's when I did the stupidest thing I have ever done, I took out all my anger and aggression on you, the one person that would have helped me and made me feel better. 

Now I know what you wanted to talk to me about that night, I feel so shit as what you were dealing with that made what I was going through seem like nothing. I'm sorry I let you down and let you deal with this all alone when you and the baby are my responsibility.

The baby, I cant believe you are pregnant with my baby. I never thought of being a dad or that I could be a dad but with you by my side I feel I could do anything.

I've let you down so far, but I want you to know that I'll never let you down again, that's if you are willing to give us another chance that is?

I've spoke to my parents and although they were shocked at first they adore you especially my mom and she wants to help and support us through all of this. They want to speak to your parents and get you back home everyone knows about the baby now anyway so it doesn't make sense for you to be hidden away.

I want to be with you, and I want to raise our baby together, I will prove I'm serious I'll get my head straight while in here, I'll get cleaned up, I'll come out, graduate then get a job to support us I promise you.

My mom would like you to call her, if that's ok with you they really do want to support us and they are on our side.

I better get finished now so I can get this letter in the mail, I'm putting it in Bobby's envelope as he said he will get it to you for me. You can reply and write to me in here if you wanted to I would like that alot whatever your decision is.

I just want to finish off by saying, I will never be able to make it up to you for what I did and said that night, and I cant forgive myself for letting you go or letting you down but know this I will try and make it up to you and our baby for as long as we both live.

I love you more than anything.

Yours Forver

Dutch

Xxxxxx

* * *

I read and re-read the letter which now is smudged with my tears. I take a minute to gather myself and then I pick up the phone and dial Dutchs number to speak to his mom.


	26. Coming Home

April 1985

The past 2 months have been quite a trial for me. After I had read Dutchs letter like a million times, I called Dutchs Mom Eve for a much needed heart to heart. She was so pleased that I had reached out to her and promised to do everything in her power to help me, Chad and the baby.

On the following weekend her and her husband came to San Francisco to bring me back home. My Aunt and Uncle were devastated but couldn't stop me plus I dont think they really wanted to go against Dutchs dad he is a pretty scary dude.

On the ride home they told me that the plan was for me to live with them and get settled while Chad was in juvie and soon as he comes out we can all make proper plans for us and the baby. They saw no reason why we couldn't still go to college part time or whatever we needed to do and his mother said she would love to help out with the baby as much as she could.

My parents are proper angry apparently, as Dutchs parents went to tell them their plan and went mad at them for sending me and their unborn grandchild away. My parents said they wanted nothing to do with me, or the baby which did hurt alot but that's something they would have to live with. They were never truly parents so I dont see why I thought they could be grandparents.

I wouldnt let them get to me though, I had Dutchs parents who were wonderful to me, and Emily's parents made a huge fuss of me as well. I am now 6 months pregnant I feel like a huge whale but everyone says that pregnancy suits me and that I'm glowing I dont feel like I'm glowing when I've got my head stuck in a toilet bowl and wondering when I'll never not feel nauseous.

Anyway nothing will get me down today, as today is the day that Dutch gets home. He knows that I'm at his home now waiting for him, we have been sending hundreds of letters back and forth during his 2 months inside. He wouldnt allow me to visit him though said it was no place for a pregnant woman and didn't want our reunion to be over a plastic table with everyone watching us.

So now I was getting everything ready for his return, his Dad has helped convert the pool house into our own little home I mean I'm already pregnant so his parents cant be that funny about us being alone together anymore. The pool house will be a little cramped once the baby comes but at least it will be our own private space.

Me and Eve are in the living room finishing putting up welcome home banners, and Emily and Bobby are in the kitchen helping put out food on the table ready for the little welcome home party we have planned for Dutch.

I start to feel nervous and every time the door bell rings I feel sick, but it's just the other guys coming to the party. Dutchs dad should be here any minute with him and I cant help but worry, even though we have spoken on the phone and in letters we haven't physically seen each other for 4 months and well I dont exactly look the same, what if he doesn't want me anymore?

I greet our guests, it's great to see them even though I've been spending lots of time with the boys since I've been back and me and Johnny are even friends now. I'll always appreciate what they all did for me and Dutch and how they all helped to get me back home where I belong.

Finally I hear the door opens and I hear Dutchs dads big booming voice "Hey guys we are home"

They all rush to crowd him I stand back holding my breathe as I just dont know how to act. 

He walks through the door, he looks different his blonde hair has grown out and he is sporting his natural black hair, he looks a little paler, but looks broader and stockier like he spent all his time in juvie just working. He still has that dangerous dark and sexy look about him and I have to stop myself from drooling.

He looks up and sees me standing by the fireplace "Theres my girl" he says and runs towards me, scoops me up into his big arms and twirls me around. I hug him as tight as I can with the bump between us, I just smell him and I'm intoxicated by him all over again. 

He caresses my bump, and gives me and bump both a kiss and I just start crying, this is all i ever wanted. "Sorry, I'm crying, I'm ruining your party. Go spend time with your friends and family, we will have plenty of alone time to talk later, plus I cant wait to show you our new little house your dad has helped set up for us."

Dutch works the room, seeing his friends, hugging his mom. I'm just grateful to have him home and I feel our life can properly start now, well once we've ironed out some kinks that is.

* * *

Later that night, Everyone had dispersed, Dutchs parents have gone to bed and it's just me, Emily, Bobby, and Johnny left. We are sitting in the pool house, which is now technically our house. Dutch is really impressed with what we have managed to with the place and how we've made it into our own little self contained apartment. We stay up talking for hours and it feels like no time has passed between us at all it's just like old times again and I just keep staring at him and smiling.

He catches me staring at him and signals for me to squeeze in closer. "What's on your mind babe?" 

"I just cant believe how lucky I am to have you back and be here with my friends again" I say while kissing him on the cheek.

"Right guys, not being rude, as I appreciate you being here, but in the nicest possible way fuck off so I can spend some alone time with my little lady"

The guys laugh noone takes offence at Dutchs bluntness they know exactly what he is like.

We say goodbye to the guys and as soon as we shut the door he is on me kissing me so passionately I have to come up for air.

"God I've missed you so much, I have been dreaming of kissing you every night, it's what got me through in that place"

We head into the bedroom, we need to talk but tonight is not the night we just need to be together. The deep conversations can come at a later date.

After we have kissed and explored every last inch of each others body, we just lay there cuddling with him stroking my bump. We never actually had sex, Dutch was too paranoid about hurting the baby but we did everything else we could possibly do. We just needed to feel close to each other.

He couldn't stop kissing me and my bump and I kept telling myself now that I've got him back here with me, everything will be ok, its us two now three against the world and if we have survived these past four torturous months we can survive literally everything.


	27. Life is what happens when your busy making other plans.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be a sad one I'm afraid, this was difficult for me to write having experienced a loss like this myself but it actually felt therapeutic to write. If that makes sense.
> 
> I also named the chapter after one of my favourite john Lennon quotes thought it was quite appropriate for this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for this chapter: miscarriage and infant loss

May 1985

It's the first day back at school for me and Dutch, his parents pulled some strings and got me re enrolled at West Valley High. Not that I was looking forward to going back, me and Dutch had fallen into a lovely daily routine of playing house, swimming in the pool, and getting the house ready for the baby. 

I was nervous about facing everyone at school with my big bump but everyone knew anyway its just my own insecurities pushing through. Plus with the boys and Emily on my side I knew no one would actually say shit to me.

The alarm goes off and I feel Dutch all wrapped around me with his hands on my bump and i just could lie here forever. I turn to face him "Morning Handsome, it's time to get up?"

"No its not we have plenty of time" he says snuggling in closer and giving me a soft sweet kiss. I cant describe how happy I am to be back in his arms our past dramas just a distant memory.

We finally manage to get out of bed and get ready for school. I wear my baggy Led Zeppelin t shirt and his denim shirt open up over it I love it as it smells of him and will keep me comforted all day.

We head to school, in his car as there is no way I can ride passenger on the back of his bike at the moment. 

I notice a few people staring as we walk up to school but I suppose we are hot topic of gossip at the moment the bad boy fresh out of juvie and his knocked up girlfriend who was kicked out by her parents. Yeah definitely the juiciest thing to happen at West Valley for a while.

I'm sitting in class when I start to feel really weird, I have a sharp shooting pain up my abdomen, like someone is sticking a hot poker in my belly button. I feel hot and sick. I put up my hand to ask for a bathroom pass, trust this to happen in the only class that I dont have any of my friends in.

I walk out to go to the toilet and I dont make it very far when the pain shoots again and it's so intense that it makes me crumple to the floor.

"Vanessa, Vanessa are you ok?" I look up to see Daniel Larusso of all people.

"Shit, Daniel no I'm not I'm in alot of pain, I'm struggling to breathe, can you help get me to the nurses office."

"Um yeah sure, do you mind if I help you stand up" he asks as he awkwardly tries to grab me and help me to my feet.

We stumble along slowly the pain is increasing with every footstep I take.

As we are about to enter the nurses office, he steps through the door and goes to leave I dont know why but maybe it was just needing someone to be there with me but I turn to him and say "Daniel I'm scared, please dont leave me alone, I know you and Dutch have your issues but please I'm terrified." 

He looks concerned by this after all its Dutch, and I'm Dutchs girl, but then he knows he would have to put his problems and beef aside to help one of Alis friends and he could tell something was really wrong.

The nurse takes one look at me and calls an ambulance she gets me to lie down while we wait Dutchs mom is contacted as she is now listed as my guardian at school, Dutch is also called over the tannoy to come to the nurses office immediately. 

The pain is so intense now the tears are falling hard and heavy down my face. Daniel bless his heart is still holding my hand and rubbing my back.

The nurses office bursts open with force, and Dutch comes running through, the look of panic on his face soon turns to anger when he sees Daniel, holding and comforting me.

"Get the fuck off her Larusso"

"Hey man calm down I was the one, who found and brought her here, I stayed as she was scared"

"Dutch please, now is not the time to be a dick, I asked Daniel to stay with me as I didn't want to be left alone" I say between sobs and reaching out to him.

Daniel gives Dutch a sad look and takes this as his cue to leave.

The ambulance crew arrive and take me out through the corridors on a stretcher. It all just feels wrong I feel wrong and I cant remember the last time I felt the baby kick or move and I'm really worried now.

We get to the hospital and I'm taken straight through into a room while he waits for his parents and has to check me in.

The doctor comes in to me and it doesn't take him long to find out what's wrong. The baby has no heartbeat. Theres nothing he can do for us. The worst is yet to come as I'm 7 months gone I will have to give birth to our poor baby.

All, this trauma and having to go through with the birth and we dont get to keep our little boy, oh bless our little boy. He looks so beautiful and peaceful just like a sleeping angel. Dutch comes in but he cant bear to look at me or the baby before they take him away from us.

I hear his mom shouting at him outside the door.

"You need to go in there and be a man for her, she needs you right now so you need to be strong son"

And that's all it takes for me to finally break I cant deal with this, why cant we just get a break.

I must have passed out from all the meds the hospital put me on as when I finally come round I see Dutch just sitting in the chair by the bed just staring into the distance.

"Hey babe you're awake." He says softly.

"Yeah sorry was I out long" i try not to look at my deflated tummy as i just cant deal with it.

"Nah you've been in an out for a while I think they've got you on some good stuff"

I reach for him to come close and he gets up and sits on the bed holding my hand.

"Chad I'm so sorry, im so sorry I lost our baby"

His eyes already red, started to fill up again " Dont babe, don't do that none of it was your fault it was just pure shit luck"

" we seem to be having a run of that dont you think? Why us? Are we such bad people, why cant things just go right for us" my voice cracks and he just holds me while we both just breakdown onto each other.


	28. Prom Night

July 1985

I cant believe we finally made it to Prom night. Me and my boy have been through so much, too much for our young hearts and fragile minds to deal with, but we had each other and an amazing support network around us and they all helped us through.

I dealt with my loss the only way I know how, I threw myself into my school work and made it my mission to catch myself and Dutch up with everything we missed. I was determined that we would both graduate I wouldnt allow him to throw his future away.

Dutch was struggling I didn't realise how much he wanted to be a daddy, I think he saw the baby as his fresh start his chance to do something right. The boys helped him by them all joining a new dojo and when he had karate to occupy him again the old Dutch began to reappear.

As is always the case when someone suffers a tragedy people never really knew how to act around us and we probably didn't talk about it or deal with it as we should have.

However we perserved and Dutch did it he graduated he scrapped through but it didn't matter he got to graduate with me and his friends and that was so important to him.

We hadn't spoke about what was to come next, he knew I wanted to be a doctor and still wanted to go to college and that I had been accepted to two so far. Dutch would be staying here and doing mechanics at a local college it's what he loved and what he was good at so it only made sense for him to do it.

But we had tonight and the whole summer to spend every waking minute together and have fun like teenagers should be doing.

* * *

"I think Bobby is going to break up with me after prom" Emily just blurted out as we were at her house getting ready for the prom.

"Ah honey why do you think that? Bobby adores you."

"Yeah but we have fallen into that friends territory, he barely touches me anymore and its just like hanging out with a friend now, plus we are heading off to different colleges in the fall so it all just seems a bit pointless"

"Its a shame as I do love you and Bobby together I dont think me and Dutch would have made it this far if it wasnt for you two helping and supporting us"

"Yeah but look at you and Dutch, everything you have been through" she says carefully "and you are still hot and strong, i mean the way he looks at you, you can see you guys are soulmates and will make it, and he has booked you two into a hotel suite tonight, even bloody Johnny and Tommy have booked hotel rooms for them and their bimbo dates but Bobby hasn't done anything like that for us"

I can see she is saddened by this and I did think it was strange, but I guess Bobby had his reasons.

"So who's gonna be prom king and queen I say trying to lighten the mood" 

"Um Ali and Daniel are strong contenders, you and Dutch could get it, but I know Crystal and Brad have been campaigning like their life depends on it" she giggles.

"Me and Dutch are you joking, Miss teen pregnancy and Mr Juvie I dont think so, plus everyone hates Dutch, Even the teachers hate him, I'm convinced that they just passed him on everything so they dont have to deal with him next year" we both laugh at this " but I will go with Ali and Daniel for my vote"

I try to make jokes as it's the only way I know to deal, I cant even take myself to that place tonight, thinking that we would have skipped prom to be at home with our baby boy.

We finish getting ready as the boys have hired a limo for us and will be here soon. I'm wearing a purple ruffled gown, that's a bit tighter than I would like but Emily picked this out to purposely drive Dutch wild as it made my cleavage look amazing according to her.

Emily wore a red ruffled dress it looked gorgeous on her tiny frame, with her big poofy blonde hair she really was a stunner, I'm hoping Bobby will take a look at her and rush to book a hotel room tonight.

"Girls your dates are here and I have to say they look far more handsome in their tuxedos then as skeletons" Emily's mom says as she pops her head around the door.

We giggle and follow her down the stairs and she is right the boys look so handsome, Dutch has had his hair clipped short and has kept his dark hair, he looks gorgeous all smart in his tux.

"Wow you girls look beautiful tonight" Dutch says. I do notice the tension between Emily and Bobby he doesn't seem to be making a fuss over her and only greets her with a peck on the cheek. Dutch gives them a sad smile and I'm guessing Bobby must have said something to him on the way over here.

We get into the limo and already Johnny and Tommy seem drunk as do their dates. Jennifer and Jimmy greet us, with a friendly hug and we head off to prom all happy and excited, Dutch has a tight grip around my shoulder and keeps giving me a reassuring squeeze but I dont know whether that's for mine or his benefit.

* * *

We enter the gym and I cant believe how good they have made it look. We pose for our photo under the class of 1985 banner and I couldn't be more happier looking up into his handsome face confident that I have the most sexiest date in the room.

We mingle and dance around, a slow dance comes on and I see everyone pressed together. Bobby seems reluctant to dance though.

"So do you know what's going on there?" I ask pointing towards Emily and Bobby.

"Yeah he just isn't feeling it anymore, he feels like they have grown distant and are now more friends or even brother and sister"

"Ouch, well I hope he just has the decency to let her down gently, I think she knows it's coming but I hope they can still be civil"

"Yeah Bobby ain't like that he cares for her, that's why he wanted to wait till after prom or even graduation"

"Bless them its ashame I thought they would make it and will miss our double date partners"

"Oh well we can always team up with Tommy and whoever he is dating this week" I screw my face up and this and he laughs out loud that gorgeous chuckle that always sets me off too.

We dance until it's time to announce the prom king and Queen. Everyone gets excited and then they announce its Ali Mills and Daniel Larusso, everyone claps but our group of boys as I can see Johnny's jaw tense at this news which doesn't seem to go unnoticed by his date.

I clap and cheer as does Emily which gets us a filthy look from the boys. They can be as petty as they want I think they look cute up there.

"Babe, are you ready to get out of here soon so we can start the real party?" He says giving me that look that just melts me.

"Yeah I'll go say goodbye to the girls first"

"Yeah Johnny, wants to go for a smoke so I'll be outside with the guys, just come and find me when your are ready." He says giving me a kiss before heading out.

I say goodbye to the the girls and tell Emily that me and Dutch are heading off to the hotel, making sure she will be ok left here with Bobby.

As I head outside I hear someone kicking one of the trash cans and shouting profanities.

"Daniel, are you ok? What's wrong?" I say heading over to him.

"Ah nothing everything is just perfect. Ali just dumped me, told me as soon as I got off the stage that she is already seeing some college jock"

"Shit Daniel, I'm sorry I had no idea. I thought you two were really good together for what its worth"

I give him a cuddle to comfort him its the least I can do for the guy after how sweet he was to me on that day.

"Fuck sake, you are left alone for 2 minutes and I find you hugging the riff raff of the school" I hear Tommy shout as he comes round the corner.

"Oh Tommy fuck off, I'm just saying goodbye to a friend" I squeeze him to say goodbye.

"Hey Dutch, I think you're being replaced, check it out"

Dutch sees who I'm hugging and just gives a smile to Daniel and says "see you around man" as he signals for me to leave with him. Tommy is confused he was clearly hoping to start some shit, he doesn't know what happened that day, Daniel and Dutch may never be friends but he has Dutchs respect for how he treated me.

"Dont listen to Tommy, stirring i was comforting him as Ali has just dumped him for a college jock"

"Shit no way, and as if I would ever be worried about Larusso stealing my girl." He says while grabbing me tightly and pulling me in for a passionate kiss.

"Alright break it up you two, our ride is here" Johnny says teasing us.

We all jump in the limo, and head over to the hotel to continue the party.


	29. Prom Night Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning

July 1985

We finally arrive at our destination, thankfully the ride wasnt long I couldn't listen to Tommy whisper/shout to his date all the things he was going to do to her once we got to the hotel any longer.

We check in to the hotel, get into the elevator and all get off on the same floor.

"So are we all heading to my room to continue the party" Johnny says to us getting an evil look from his date.

Dutch gives me one look and he knows exactly what I'm thinking, and that's why I love him we can communicate without words.

"Nah guys we are gonna give it a miss, have fun though as I know we will" he says while patting my backside and causing me to giggle.

Johnny looks disappointed but he knows Dutch wont budge once his mind has been made up. We head into our suite and it's amazing the bed is huge, the bath is huge, I'm excited I kick off my shoes and run around the suite telling him how huge everything is. He laughs at my excitement I've never stayed in a hotel before as he can tell.

I jump on the bed and motion for him to come and join me. He sits on the bed, with his backpack and pulls out a bottle of vodka, bottles of beer and grabs the glasses from the cabinet. "Let's get the party started now little lady"

"Oh babe you dont need to get me drunk, to cop a feel anymore those days are long go" I say with a smile while leaning in for a kiss.

We have a few drinks to loosen the mood. In truth i think we both needed a drink to help us release some of the tension from the past year. Just be crazy teenagers for a night.

Since we lost our baby, we have been intimate but not had full sex it just felt weird and never the right time. I still felt I had to satisfy him but i just didn't feel right especially in the pool house with too many memories there. I suspect that's why he booked a hotel and packed all the alcohol he could fit in his backpack.

"Baby come here you're too far away from me" I say with a pout and putting my hand out to pull him closer.

He leans in and starts kissing me, the kiss gets deeper and our hands are all over each other. 

I pull out his shirt, from his trousers and put my hand under feeling his hard abs underneath his shirt just needing to feel him.

He unbuttons and removes his shirt, and I see his beautiful body in all its glory. Honestly the things this boy does to me still is insane. We quickly shed our remaining clothes and then he is just kissing me all over my body making me tingle all over.

He moves down my body, and looks up to me to make sure that it's still ok, "Babe please I need you" is all I can muster and this tells him all he needs to know.

He kisses me on my pubic bone slowly teasing me as he moves down painfully slow, and I can feel that I'm throbbing aching to be touched and caressed by him.

He kisses me on the outside of my folds then gently teases them apart with his tongue and a finger it feels amazing. He starts lapping at me gently at first then picks up pace, matching the pace of his fingers that have now entered me. 

Seeing him down there is enough to make me come undone. I need him so bad.

"Dutch, please I need you in me right now, fuck me please"

I dont need to tell him twice. He crawls back up the bed and pulls me into him. We don't need condoms anymore as we both made the decision that I was to go on the pill after all that happened. 

He teases my opening rubbing me up and down with his rock hard dick, seriously I've never felt him so hard.

He then finally enters me and I didn't realise how much I needed this and how much I needed to be connected to him again.

He slowly moves inside me building up his pace, I lean up so I can kiss him I just need him in every way. We are now moving in perfect time with each other and I'm raking my nails up and down his back willing him to go faster and deeper.

"Shit babe, you feel amazing, I've missed this and missed you so much"

He pulls out to change position, but before he can flip me I bend down and take his cock in my mouth sucking him, licking him greedily while playing with his balls as I know he likes that and I can tell by the noises he is making that I'm right.

I then turn away from him and kneel on all fours giving him a great view and showing him where I need him next. "Babe, what are you doing to me?" He says as he then takes me from behind roughly.

We both dont last long in this position, it's too deep and too intense and we end up collapsing in a heap when we both scream out loud as we cum hard together.

As he pulls out I feel him dribbling down my leg, as he tries to get me to lie down with him. "Ugh Babe, let me get cleaned up first I dont think the maid will appreciate cleaning all this up off the sheets"

"Sorry babe, it's all your fault, you just drive me wild"

I run to get myself cleaned up and act quickly so I can just get back to him as soon as can, not bearing to be apart any longer than I need to be.

We lie naked under the covers, me snuggled into the crook of his arm and he just keeps kissing my head. We needed this tonight to just be close and feel each other.

I'll remember this night forever.


	30. Here's to the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short filler chapter to link up to the next part.

September 1985

So the day has finally come I'm heading off to college, across the state to start on my path to become a doctor. I'm equal parts excited and sad, this is what I've always wanted but the thought of leaving Dutch just breaks my heart.

We pack up my car, Dutchs mom is already in tears as she is loading things in my car bless her, she gives me a big squeeze and then leaves me and Dutch to say goodbye in private.

We kiss each other and we both start to cry again.

"Sorry babe, I dont want to cry and ruin our goodbye" he says holding me tight.

"Its not goodbye, stop saying that i will see you every other weekend and holidays we will talk on the phone all the time" he breaks my flow with another kiss.

"Babe, I know , it's just I dont want you to feel bad about going off and chasing your dreams"

"We will make it work wont we? We have to, I just cant imagine my life without you in it." I'm totally losing it now.

"Hey dont get upset, i ain't going anywhere. Im yours forever I promise you that." 

He pulls away from me and starts messing with his chain "Here I want you to have this" he takes his st Christopher off the chain and hands it me, it's a big deal as that medallion is a huge part of him and I've never seen him take it off. I have another idea I remove my ring give it to him to put on his now empty chain.

"If we keep these, then we will always have a part of each other with us wherever we go" I say while putting the st Christopher on my necklace.

"Thank you babe, it can be a sign of our commitment until you are a top doctor and I can ask you to be mine forver."

I smile at this, really aware that time is ticking away against us 

"Babe, you've got to go, Ali will be waiting for you." Me and Ali are going to the same college and I promised her we would ride together for support.

"Oh are you trying to get rid of me already"

"No way, I just dont want to give Ali another excuse to hate me"

We kiss again, passionately this time till his dad interrupts us with a cough.

I give him and Eve a cuddle literally these two have been the best surrogate parents I could ever wish for and I'm just as upset to leave these as I am at leaving Dutch.

I give my boy one last kiss and get into the car, I drive off honking the horn and nearly break my heart when I look back and see Dutchs mom cuddling him as they are waving me goodbye.


	31. Save ourselves from future heartache.

March 1990

For the past five years, me and Dutch kept to our word, we travelled to see each other every weekend. Taking it in turns of who goes to see who. We speak on the phone all the time. He graduated college and now works as a mechanic in one of his friends dads auto shop, I am in my final year of becoming a Doctor and everything was going well or so I thought.

Something has changed in the past 6 months, he seems cold like something is totally off, I cant even remember the last time we had sex. Usually our clothes are off within the first 5 minutes of seeing each other and that's if are having a slow day.

Something just isnt sitting right with me and its playing on my mind big time as I'm sitting in class.

"Hey Vanessa, I'm talking to you? What's up you seem distant." Ali says as she nudges me gently.

"Sorry I'm just all over the place at the moment. I keep thinking Dutch is going to finish with me."

"What why would you even think that?"

"He was so quiet and cold this weekend when he visited and its been like that for awhile now, somethings changed between us and I think he is just building up to break things off with me." I now start to well up with tears, and try hard to hide it so the rest of the class doesn't see.

When we get back to our dorm room, I just break and decide to make a rash decision.

"Ali I'm going to see him"

"What now? What about the rest of our classes today?"

"I need some closure on this, I need to see his face when I ask him some questions. If I set out now I can meet him from work. This just cant wait for another 2 weeks."

Ali totally disapproves, but she knows she wont be able to stop me, whenever it comes to Dutch I can never think rationally.

I throw some stuff in the car and head back to Encino practicing what I'm going to say on the long journey back.

* * *

I make it to the auto shop in a record 5 hours I straighten myself in the car mirror and prepare myself to see him.

I see him come out of work in his overalls looking all grubby, sweaty and sexy, jeez how can he always look so hot.

I shout his name and the look on his face is priceless as he comes bounding over to me and gives me a big hug.

"Babe what are you doing here?"

"I wasnt happy with our last visit and I just needed to come and see you, it couldn't wait till my visit, can we go somewhere to talk please."

He looks slightly worried, but he agrees like he knew this was coming and then proceeds to follow me in his car to the beach. 

* * *

We meet at the beach, and head to our spot in the cove. I put out a blanket and he sits by me.

"Babe, what's going on between us? I feel that I'm losing you. You are so distant from me, everytime we visit I feel you dont want to be there, you dont even touch me anymore, I need to know is there someone else?" just blurt out.

He sits there in silence, considering his answer carefully.

"What dont be ridiculous I'm no cheat, and there has never been anyone else for me you know that. But it's hard for me, I feel that I'm losing you, to be fair I think I lost you when you got into college" he pauses.

"When we meet up all you talk about is college and college life and being a dr, and I just feel so left behind still in the same house, dead end job, same friends nothing has changed for me, but you have changed big time most of the time I dont recognise you as that sweet nerdy girl that I fell in love with at school."

I'm really hurt by this, "that's not true at all, dont put this on me, just because your insecure about your life, after everything we have been through your gonna be an ass to me because I have the balls to move away and follow my dreams"

"Fuck you Vanessa, that's not true at all! I stayed here and dealt with my problems I didn't have the choice or chances to run away like you did"

"What I never ran away, I got into college so we could have a future like YOU told me to do."

"Let's face it Vanessa, when we lost our son you checked out, you started planning your escape that very day. You couldn't wait to leave and I think deep down you were happy that we lost him so you wouldnt have to be tied to me forever" I cut him off with a sharp slap to his face.

"How fucking dare you, I went through hell I'm still going through hell from our loss so dont give me that crap" I start to sob now. "I think it's best if we take a break, our emotions are clearly too high right now"

"Yeah your right, let's take a break, that's what you wanted all along anyway. I bet you've been planning this break up for awhile, shit why didn't you just call, saved yourself a journey" he stands up now and goes to storm off.

"I didn't mean that I just meant a breather now, please Dutch I cant lose you i love you so much i travelled all this way to fix this, that's why I'm here in person."

"I think it's too late to fix Vanessa, I dont recognise you anymore, soon you'll meet a fancy dr and go off with him anyway so let's just save ourselves the future heartache and just cut our losses now"

He walks away.

"Dutch please dont do this, dont walk away from me" I scream at him but know it's useless his mind has been made up. I sit on the beach for an hour just sobbing before I can muster the strength to drive back to college.

Little did I know that would be the last time I would see him for 15 years.

* * *


	32. Life after Dutch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another quick filler chapter that will set up the second part of our story.

After we split up I went into a deep depression, Ali helped me through it. Ali even called Emily in to stay with us for a bit and help sort me out as I couldn't eat and barely got out of bed. I guess they were worried that I was going to throw away my education and not graduate.

I started getting counselling at college which helped me deal with the loss of my son, the breakup and my parent trauma it really helped and I started to feel a bit better I think its true that time is a great healer.

I never dated anyone else while at college, I just concentrated on passing all my classes and graduating.

Me and Ali graduated together and when she got a job offer in Denver as a paediatric doctor and said that there was an opening for a Doctor in the emergency department there I didn't hesitate to follow her. What else was I going to I had no family to return too and nothing left for me in Encino.

I had been working at the Denver hospital for 2 weeks when I met Danny. I went to treat him as he had come off his bike and had a suspected broken wrist. He had dark brooding looks and smelt of engine oil what can I say I clearly have a type. It was only in time that I saw what a pale imitation of Dutch he was.

We were not some great love story I totally settled we both did. But I dont feel sorry for Danny at all, we were good at first then after we had Leo he totally changed. He became mean and came home smelling of booze and other woman. He has had many woman to my knowledge he used to hide it at first but now the guy is so blatant it's scary. Receipts from hotels and restaurants scattered around the house daring me to challenge him, which after a while I couldn't be bothered to do.

He knows I dont give a shit about him. I lost all respect for him when he came home, and had sex with me and he smelt like another woman and I just knew I wasn't the first woman he had sex with that night. 

I dont know why we stayed together I suppose I loved his parents and I didn't have no where else to go with our son and he stayed as the house was just a base and security for him when he was home from work.

We made each other miserable but what else could we do, but now I was just counting down the days till the reunion I dont know what i was expecting to happen but I didn't care I just needed to be in the presence of Dutch again and maybe have some joy in my miserable life.


	33. Road trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are now into the second part of the story gearing up towards the big reunion.
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting I really really appreciate it.

September 2005

I wake up full of excitement and anticipation its finally the weekend of our high school reunion. I have got a fresh new haircut, nails have been done and ive had a few pamper treatments I have to look great walking back into that school cant face anyone looking anything less than my best.

I drop Leo off at Danny's parents early in the morning, theres alot of tears from myself and Leo we have never been apart for longer than 24 hours when I'm working a night shift and it feels like I'm leaving a piece of my heart here. Plus I feel a bit guilty that I'm leaving him to go have fun, mom guilt is just the worst.

I drive over to the train station to pick up Emily then we head to pick up Ali and we are finally on our way. Its going to take about 15 hours of pure driving but we are gonna do it in shifts but we dont care we are all giggly and excited like we have been finally set free from the restraints of work and home life, women gone wild.

Of course the talk then goes to the Cobra Boys.

"I wonder if they are all still as hot as they were at school" says Emily.

"They were beautiful boys bless them we were a lucky school to have them. Do you guys feel nervous about going back at all?" I ask curiously I mean is it just me who wants to vomit.

"I'm a little nervous to see Johnny, he was a big part of my school life and that whole Daniel Larusso thing really tainted my senior year as you all remember. I just hope there is no awkwardness. If they are both there." Said Ali.

" Yeah alot of dramas in our senior year and the fact that you and Daniel were prom king and Queen may well be brought at the reunion so that might be awkward. I'm not nervous about seeing Bobby we still talk now and then i still adore the guy"

I know she still adored him and she even went to see him be ordained as a minister they were still very close friends even after all this time and I suspect he is the only reason that we managed to convince her to return back to the school for this reunion.

"I just dont know how I'm going to act, around Dutch not sure whether it's good or not that we are seeing them before the reunion. I feel there is so much I want to talk to him about and so much left to say but I dont know if he will even give me the time of day." I say with a sigh.

"Oh honey you've still got it so bad after all this time, I just dont want you to think that everything can be fixed in one weekend plus I know things are shit with Danny but dont think that Dutch is gonna be your saviour" says Emily pointedly.

"That's not what I think at all" I say going on the defensive "I would just like some kind of closure"

An awkward silence falls over the car.

"Sorry guys, I dont want to ruin the mood this is supposed to be a party weekend isnt it" I say while turning up the music so we can all sing along to the 80s CD that I have packed for the trip.

As I'm singing all I can think of in less than 24 hours I will be seeing Dutch again. 

* * *

Its Emily's turn to now take over the wheel, so we stop at the next service station to take a toilet break, grab some food, fill up with gas and refresh for the next part of the journey.

We are half way through the journey and are now somewhere in Utah. I'm shattered and stiff from sleeping in the back seat while Ali was driving. 

Ali climbs into the back seat to stretch out and sleep and I get in the front to keep Emily company and keep her wide awake. We will keep going now until our next stop in Vegas. Then we will be finally on the home stretch towards Encino and as we are getting closer I can feel myself starting to get restless and more stressed and I start playing with the St Christopher around my neck.

"Cant believe you still wear that thing" Emily says noticing what I'm doing. "Didnt Dopey Danny ever ask what it was?"

"I seriously haven't took it off since the day he gave it to me, and yeah he asked once and I just said it was a family heirloom and he never asked about it again or asked me to elaborate" 

"Ness, what are you doing honey?, are you hoping to get back with Dutch as I dont want you to get your hope's up, he probably isnt the same guy you fell in love with in 84, hell you certainly arent the same girl. I just love you and I dont want to see you get hurt.....again."

"I dont know, I dont know what I'm thinking, I just want to know what went wrong, why did he walk away, what changed between us. I just need answers?"

"But why its, 15 years ago what good will bringing all that up do either of you?"

"For 15 years he is all that's been on my mind and I replay events and conversations over and over again in my head. If anything maybe I'd just like some closure and maybe close that door for good"

"Ok honey, if that's all you think it may be. But I just think you and Dutch should be left in the past. You grew apart and you changed simple as, it sucks but first loves barely ever last after high school I think you guys did well to make it 5 years after that."

"Yeah i guess your right and I feel stupid for pining after someone who probably hasn't given me a second thought in those 15 years. But it would just be nice to see all the guys and susan and Barbara again and if a conversation could be had at some point that would make me happy and that's all I ask for"

I now start to ask her the quizzes in the magazines I just brought for us to change the conversation and lighten the mood.

We giggle at laugh at each others answers and o just know this weekend was exactly what I needed to cheer me up and help me forget the shit at home.


	34. Reunion approaches

2005

Thursday Evening

We finally arrive at our hotel late on the night, tired and feeling totally dirty and gross. We check into the hotel and it dawn's on me that this is the hotel that me and Dutch spent our prom night in, I only just realised as the name had changed but its definitely the same place. In my crazy head I'm taking it as a sign, as there is no way Ali would know about the hotel and it would be a crazy coincidence.

We go up into our separate rooms that are all connected by doors. We arrange to meet up for breakfast in the morning after a good night sleep and a shower.

I get out of the shower and lay on the bed in just my bathrobe and my thoughts just drift to Dutch as they usually do but now I was specifically thinking about the last time we were in this hotel and the things we did to each other all night and the next morning.

As I start to picture him and his beautiful body and imagine him in between my legs I put my fingers there and start massaging my clit slowly, just wishing it was him and his big strong hands that were down there. I slip a finger inside myself and just keep picturing his tongue lapping at me and the face he makes when he is on top of me. This brings me to a strong and quick climax and I just pray that I get to feel him on top of me again one day.

* * *

Friday Morning

The next morning I feel rested and relaxed. I knock on Ali and Emily's door and we all head down to breakfast.

You can see by the way we keep chattering with excitement we all cant wait for this evening. Today we have arranged to meet Susan and Barbara at Susan's house for a proper catchup a swim in her pool and then we will all get ready there before heading to the Chinese restaurant in the evening to meet the boys.

We arrive at Susan's a little after 11, we greet each other with cuddles. The girls really haven't changed they both still look so beautiful and glamorous. 

We change into our bikinis and head out to the pool, it's a beautiful sunny day and I forgot how much I missed the California sun on my skin. 

Susan comes out with a round of cocktails for us all to get put little girls day off with a bang. It's just like our school days again. We are giggling, talking about our lifes. We talk about our lives and what has happened since we left school.

Susan and Barbara are both married to top businessman just like their mothers before them. Susan is a housewife and has twin boys. Barbara is a lawyer and has a little girl.

Emily told them that she is a makeup artist and has just got her 2nd divorce and is looking for husband number 3 which makes us all giggle alot she is our little zsa zsa gabor of the group. She doesn't have kids, doesn't want them as she loves her freedom bless her.

I tell them about Danny, not glossing over anything what's the point. I do gush about my beautiful son though and tell them that, that boy is literally the best thing that has happened to me him and my job are the two reasons I keep going everyday. I realise I lay it on so thick about how unhappy I am with Danny and how he is a cheat and a scumbag and I wonder if I'm just doing this so that they wont judge me if I try and make a move on Dutch tonight.

At about 4 we decide to start getting ready the meal is at 6 and all 5 of us need to get ready. After we have had showers, Emily takes charge in helping us all with our hair and makeup which is a lot more understated then that in the 80s. Thank god we dont need to backcomb anymore.

At 6 we are ready to leave for the restaurant fashionably late as usual, the guys would expect that from us anyway.

On the drive over there I can feel myself start to shake. Emily grabs my hand. "Honey it will be ok, stop building it up in your head, walk in say hi and sit by me you will be fine" I give her a smile and squeeze her hand back.

Yeah stop building it up in my head, as if I haven't been playing out a reunion between us in my head for 15 years now. Easier said then done. The cab pulls to a stop and we all get out. I take a deep breathe and follow the girls into the restaurant ready now for whatever may happen.


	35. Reunion Dinner

Friday Evening 

We walk into the chinese restaurant, I walk in last behind all the girls, Emily is in front of me holding my hand leading us through to our table.

I see the guys are already there and sitting at a huge round table. The guys all stand up to greet the girls that arrive at the table first.

Then I see him, oh my heart, its just slams in my chest and I can barely breathe. He looks the same but different his looks have matured, but looks no less handsome or dangerous with age. His hair is still his natural dark brown but its longer that I've ever seen it, shaggier and messier. He looks stocky, strong compact muscle in his tight black tshirt and blue Jean's. I can see the bottom parts of tattoos on both of his bulging biceps that I've never seen before. But it's his eyes that catch my attention, they never change those dark soulful pools, his eyes have always melted me. 

As i walk closer to the table he walks past the girls and scoops me up into his big strong arms, he grabs me so tight he knocks the air out of me. He puts me down but we just stand wrapped in each other, slotted together like two parts of a puzzle. With my head resting on his shoulder I can inhale his spicy, leathery scent that is unmistakably Dutch. The room just melts away and It feels like its only us in the entire restaurant.

Bobby coughs loudly. "Um Vanessa, Hello, there are other people in this room to say hi too." He says jokingly.

I begrudgingly pull away from him, and already feel lost and Empty. I meet his eyes and I can see his eyes have misted over the same as mine which are filling up as I look into his amazing face. "Hi Dutch" I saw breathlessly.

"Hey Vanessa" he replies, I am so close to him I can see that little scar on his bottom lip that I used to love to kiss.

"Hey Vanessa, remember us" says Bobby teasingly, rudely snapping me out of my trance. I catch Emily's eye and she gives me a proper what the fuck look.

I walk over to the others and hug all the boys, they all look great and it feel great to hug and see them all again even Tommy.

"Right shall we sit down and order some drinks and food" Johnny pipes up.

"Yeah we have been waiting long enough, feels like we are back in high school always waiting for you girls." Jokes Tommy.

As we go to sit in our nearest seats Dutch shouts over the table to me. "Vanessa come and sit by me, Bobby swap seats with her will you?"

I walk over, smile at Bobby as he moves to sit by Emily and I take my seat between Dutch and Johnny. Giggling to myself thinking that this would have been any girl at west valley high in the 80s dream. I make sure I dont make eye contact with Ali who I can see is glaring at me right now.

"You look amazing" he whispers into my ear causing me to shiver deliciously and he puts his hand onto my knee, challenging me to move it.

"Thank you, you look great as well, I just cant believe it's been so long since I've seen you, or been back here"

I take his hand under the table, but not to remove it from my leg, I lace my fingers, around his and just hold on to his big strong hand and we just smile at each other.

We stay that way, holding hands under the table with him running his thumb across my hand, until our appetizer arrives and even then we pull our hands apart reluctantly.

We all engage in conversations, talking about the past, joking about things that happened at school and naughty things the boys got up to.

Dutch stands up and grabs his leather jacket, "I'm going for a smoke, Vanessa are you coming outside with me"

"I dont smoke Dutch, you know I never have"

"So, come out and keep me company" he says while grabbing my hands to pull me to my feet. This was also to tell no one to come and follow us.

I purposely dont look over at the girls as I'm lead outside by him, I dont need to see their disapproving looks. But i can hear Bobby say quite loudly to the table "That is going to be trouble."

* * *

We stand round the corner of the restaurant, he leans against the wall and lights up his cigarette like a modern day James Dean.

"Why are you just staring at me?" I ask him as he is just looking at me intensely.

"Its just crazy, seeing you again, and I just have so much to say to you and i dont know where to begin."

I swallow hard.."I think we do need to have a good talk and was hoping that at some point over the weekend we could."

"Shit, I dont want to go back inside now, I dont care about them other girls and I see them other dicks all the time"

I laugh at his bluntness, I've always loved and admired that in him. "We cant just ditch now, firstly the girls would kill me and it's just plain rude and you know it, plus we have plenty of time this weekend to chat"

"Fuck, yeah your right, ok well we will finish our food, make nice conversation and then promise me you'll come for a ride with me after, for a proper chat away from them nosey bastards in there."

I giggle at that " ok yeah I promise we will,I'll look forward to it." 

He moves forward and pulls me into another tight hug.

"Ahem, guys I hate to break up whatever this is, but your food is here" says Emily with annoyance in her tone.

We split apart and Dutch throws his cigarette down hard clearly annoyed at the interruption and storms back inside.

"Yeah still an asshole" Emily says as Dutch storms past her, as I go to follow him back inside Emily grabs my arm hard.

"Seriously honey, what the fuck are you doing? You need to think about what's happening here and not get swept up in that assholes drama again"

"I'm not, we just promised to go talk at some point, and have just hugged that's it.

'Hmm yeah so why you holding hands with him under the table then."

I just ignore this comment and walk past her back into the restaurant.

* * *

We sit back down and I give his leg a squeeze just to ensure that he is ok. We ate and shared our food while sharing stories I forgot how much fun these guys were to hang out and it just felt like no time had passed at all.

We finished the food and we are now just talking about the reunion tomorrow and who do we think will be there and who we don't want to be there. Tommy of course being a total ass brings up Daniel Larusso which I can see makes Ali and Johnny really uncomfortable. Susan tells us all that Daniel owns his own car garage and is married to a beautiful woman so will probably be there to show off that he ain't a loser anymore. We all awkwardly laugh at this.

"Vanessa, I bet your hoping Stacey and Crystal are there arent you?" Susan says to me 

"Why on earth would I want to see them two, they made my school life a living hell, especially over this one" I say pointing at Dutch.

"Well because you are a smoking hot Dr now and can throw it in there stupid faces plus I'll tell you now that them two haven't aged well at all" susan says in a really bitchy tone which I cant help but laugh at.

Dutch leans in to me and whispers in my ear "Are you ready to get out of here?"

"Um Dutch didnt anyone tell you its rude to whisper, something you want to share with the rest of us?" Ali states at him challenging him.

I cut in, before Dutch can say something really offensive to her. "We Um are going to go somewhere private, for a chat" I can see everyone staring at us. We put our money down on the table to cover our food and tip.

"Can I just say that I think that's a bad idea" says Ali

"Duly noted Ali, thanks for your imput" Dutch says sarcastically as we both stand up and he helps me put my jacket on.

I say goodbye to everyone and that I'll look forward to seeing them at the reunion tomorrow. 

Emily pulls me to her as as I go walk off "I'm with Ali on this, this isnt a good idea, I cant stop you but be careful and dont fall for his crap, I'll wait up for you so come and knock on my door when you get back"

I promise her that I will be careful and speak to her in a bit. I can see the boys shaking their heads at Dutch as we leave but he pays no attention to them.

We head out to the parking lot and I see his bike parked up outside. He hands me a helmet "where are we going?"

"Where do you think?" He says with a smirk and I know what's on his mind.

I get on the bike behind him and wrap my arms tight around his waist. I lean in and it's just like my body knows what to do as if no time has passed at all. I'm in so much fucking trouble and I know it all ready as at this moment I'm putty in his hands and will do whatever he wants me to do.


	36. Too much to discuss

Friday evening

We arrive at the beach, he helps me off the bike and takes my helmet. He leads me down to the cove in the dark without saying a word. It all just feels like a surreal dream.

We make it to our little cove and sit down next to each other.

"Its weird you would want to come here, especially after the last conversation we had in this exact spot" I say quietly

"Yeah? Well maybe that's why I wanted to be here, to have a do over maybe put things right." He says while staring at me intently maybe looking for some answers in my face.

"I just dont know where to begin with all that, I've played that day, that conversation, over and over again in my head for the last 15 years and it still doesn't make sense to me" I sigh sadly.

"Yeah me too, look i was such an ass back then and there was so much you didn't know, so much I hid from you as I felt like such a failure I really let you down" 

I turn to face him as I needed this, I need these answers as I've been driven to the brink of insanity with these thoughts all these years.

"So there was someone else, I always thought there was because how on earth could you say you love me then just walk away forever."

"Fuck sake, you always jump to conclusions, no there wasnt someone else, not then, not even now. It wasnt like that. I was drinking too much and was heavily into cocaine, I used it as an escape to deal with losing our son and feeling like i was losing you. I was never good with discussing my feelings and dealing with emotions" he paused and was rubbing his face with his palm.

"I never knew you were doing drugs, sure I knew you smoked a bit of weed, but nothing you couldn't handle. It make sense though as you were like a different person in those last few months."

"See that's the point you were oblivious to what was going on, especially if it didnt fit in with your perfect vision"

"Oh fuck off Dutch, that's not true at all"

"No Babe, stop I dont want to argue that's not what I wanted tonight, just please listen to me for one second, just let me finish ok. When you left I was a mess, I could see that you were achieving your goals and everything you set out to do and I was just the deadbeat boyfriend left at home. I turned to drugs and drink to cope with all my problems but it actually just made everything worse." He grabbed my hand and we entwined our fingers together.

"You know, I was going to propose to you after your graduation, I even went ring shopping with Johnny I had it all planned. Then I made the mistake of telling my parents what I was going to do, and the other guys and well let's just say they made me feel like a real dick." He stopped and turned his face away from me.

"Dutch was you really? What did people say to change your mind then? For what it's worth I would have said yes." I cant believe what I'm hearing.

"Yeah i know you would have and that's the problem and the issue everyone had. They said i was selfish and that I was holding you back. If i broke up with you, you would be happier you could finally move on. I was just an alcoholic, druggie, who would just ruin your life"

I just didnt know what to say, how could I be so blind to it all.

"You dont think it didnt break my heart to hear you crying and shouting after me as I walked away from you that day. But I thought I was doing the right thing. My dad said I needed to let you go and i would only drag you down. When you didn't return after you graduated and I heard you had gone to Denver, well I knew I'd done the right thing you had a proper life and job but it didnt mean that it hurt any less."

"Oh Babe, I had no idea, all these years i convinced myself that you either had me completely fooled and that you never loved me or you had met someone else. You and your dad especially had no right to make that decision for me and i only followed Ali to Denver as there was nothing here in Encino for me, only you and you didnt want me anymore." I feel my chest getting tight and my eyes welling up.

"I'm sorry, I was young and stupid and I listening to everyone telling me that you were gonna meet some fancy handsome Dr so why would you want a druggie who still lived in his parents pool house. I was a mess and didnt deserve an amazing girl like you"

"I wasnt amazing, far from it and i've made mistakes too, i know those last few visits i was a bitch to you, i just used to get pissed as i would travel for hours just for you to ignore me and not even touch me and then we would just argue. I knew I was losing you so i pushed you away too"

God this all hurts my head "I guess we were just young, stupid and didnt know how to talk to each other. I wish I could go back in time and give us a good shake we lost so much, and had so much to deal with back then, I didnt realise until I started having counselling at college"

"I never stopped loving you, you know" he interjects while grabbing my face gently, forcing me to look up into his eyes, my god his eyes look amazing in the moonlight.

"I never stopped loving you either" I say my voice barely above a whisper.

He leans in to kiss me, but i pull my face away "Dutch I cant"

"Do you love him?" He asks pointedly.

"You know about him huh?"

"Yeah Jimmy says your with someone and have a son, but that you're unhappy well that's what Susan told him"

"God shes such a gossip, yeah I'm with someone and no I'm not happy at all, he is a complete dick, treats me and my son like shit and cheats on me all the time. But that doesn't make it right for me to be with you, I cant be all high and mighty about being cheated on and then do the same back to him"

"If he treats you like shit, why do you stay?" He says clearly annoyed 

"Because I love his parents who are great to me, plus I have nowhere to go. Danny is a long distance driver so he is hardly ever home anyway so not like I have to see him much."

"Well that's no way to live your life. I wanted you to be happy and imagined that you were so could deal with not being with you. What's your son like?"

"Ah he is amazing, so funny and such a sweet little boy honestly the best thing that ever happened to me and it's because of him that I keep going everyday. Its getting late now Dutch, I better head back to the hotel. We can continue this conversation tomorrow my head hurts."

"I'm sorry, look can I ask you something, i know your probably going to say no though"

"Oh no what? That doesn't sound good"

He laughs at this "look can I come back with you, no hassle, no funny business, i dont want this night to end yet, I just want to lie with and be with you, I would invite you back to mine but I live with Johnny and I cant deal with him right now.?"

"Hmmm why do I feel that I'm going to regret this? Ok yeah let's pick up some drinks on the way and make a night of it then, in truth just talking and lying next to you sounds good to me and I agree I'm not ready to say goodbye to you yet? And you wont believe what hotel we are staying at."

We head back to the hotel on his bike, I know it's a bad idea but I really can't be apart from him right now.

* * *

We get back to the hotel and sneak into my room, I shush Dutch as I open the door, I dont want Emily who is next door to hear us.

We go into the room, I kick off my shoes and I lay down on the bed.

"Come on then, get the drinks out Dutch." I say in a silly voice.

"Yes mam" he says laughing. He pulls out the vodka and coke from his bag and pours a serving into the two glasses that are by the bed stand. He hands me one then sits by me on the bed, both up against the headboard drinking our drinks in silence.

"You know the biggest regret of my life is walking away from you that day, I curse myself all the time for not fighting for us or trying harder. I wanted to get my head straight, get clean and win you back but then you moved away and it was too late" he says with much sadness in his voice.

"Its never too late" I say turning to him, I dont know what I'm doing, but I need him and I need to be with him. I climb up on his lap, straddling him. He is just staring at me while I wrap my arms around his neck and lean in for a deep kiss. We melt into each other, we are kissing each other deeper and more passionately now, almost greedy for each other. My hands are in his hair and his hands are pushing up my dress and are now on my bare back. His strong hands feel so good on me.

"I've wanted to do that since I walked into the restaurant tonight" I said as I pull back from him breathlessly.

I pull my dress over my head and remove my bra. 

"Shit, you are so beautiful." He says looking at me lovingly.

"Are you sure you want to do this? what about what's his name?" 

"I dont care, I dont see it as cheating as I'm yours, I've only ever been yours" I say showing him the st Christopher that I'm still wearing around my neck and looking at him longingly with hunger in my eyes.

"Your damn right your mine. I cant believe you kept that all these years" He says as he starts kissing my chest and breasts, taking my nipple in his mouth, flicking it with his tongue. I start to moan and this sets him off.

He flips me onto my back, god I missed his strength in the bedroom. He removes his tshirt and shows me his chain with my ring still around it, I guess we really do belong to each other. 

He unbuttons his Jean's, removes them and throws them on the floor. The sight of his toned tanned body in just boxers is enough to send me over the edge already.

I kneel up and push him down on his back and start kissing him all over his body, sucking and licking him till I get to his boxers. I palm him through his boxers and feel how much he needs me too. I spring him free and take him in my mouth. Theres nothing nice about this I'm just hungry to taste him, to have him in my mouth. I'm sucking and licking him all the while playing with his balls making him make some amazing noises.

I pull his dick out of my mouth with a satisfying pop and climb on top of him. I position myself right above him and sit down slowly, he literally fills me right up, I forgot how big he is and it takes awhile to get accustomed to his size again. Plus it's been a while since I've had any sex at all.

I put my hands on his broad chest and start to move myself up and down and we are now moaning together. "Babe you feel so fucking amazing, I've missed your pussy so much"

I love it when he talks filthy to me and it just makes me go faster for him. He starts to sit up and puts his hands under my bum and uses this as leverage to push me up and down and harder into him.

I've got my arms wrapped round him, digging my nails into his back. "Oh Dutch, fuck me harder please"

"You want it harder you got it"

He pulls out, pushes me onto my back, pushes my legs all the way back and positions himself on my thighs. He is in me so deep, I'm trying not to scream but there is no way that Emily hasn't heard us. He is just spearing me with his massive hard dick and my orgasm hits me strong, I'm shouting his name while grabbing his hair.

"I fucking love you Vanessa always have always will"

"I love you too Dutch"

I know he is close as his movements have become erratic and his breathe is all over the place.

"Wait Dutch pull out" I shout but it's too late I feel the wetness running down my backside now.

"Shit Vanessa, i thought you would be on something"

"Its ok I should have said" I say as he climbs off me, and I go and clean myself up. Theres so much of it fucking hell.

"I would have brought some condoms at the store if I had known, but thought that would be presumptuous of me ."

"I'm sorry I didnt want to kill the mood or stop what was happening, I know that's selfish of me. Me and Danny never have sex so I haven't had to bother with anything for awhile now."

"Its ok, I'll go get some condoms in abit of we can go again"

"Go again, jeez someone is sure of themselves" I say while punching him jokingly.

We lie down on the bed, just holding and kissing each other and I really feel as if I'm finally home.


	37. The next morning

Saturday Morning

After our first round of reunion sex, Dutch did pop to the shop and get a box of condoms, cigarettes and some beer.

When he left me I had time to think and I did feel guilty, I wasn't a cheat but its true I didn't see this as cheating as it was Dutch he was mine and I was his he was my first love and if I'm honest with myself the only person I've ever been in love with.

I just had to decide what I was going to do next, I didnt want to bring up anything up ruin the mood. I need to leave Danny but I couldn't rely on Dutch and what he wanted for all I know he just wanted me this weekend and that's it and I probably should be more worried about that messy sex earlier but I was still in a post coital glow.

We spent the whole night through to the early hours, talking, touching, kissing and exploring each other, we even did positions that I have never done before, he definitely picked up some new tricks which I tried not to think about too much as I was the one now reaping the rewards.

It was about 5am when we finally gave in and fell asleep me just cradled in his arms, I told him I just wanted to stay like this forever, slightly sore and numb but definitely satisfied.

We were rudely woken by the door banging, I checked my watch and it said 8am, I was groggy and still a little hungover. I pried myself out of Dutchs arms and quickly threw on a dressing gown.

"Hey who is it?"

"Its Emily, we are going down for breakfast are you joining us"

I open the door slightly and see the two of them standing there looking pissed off.

"Morning guys, nah I'm still tired so I'm gonna go back to bed for a bit and I'll grab breakfast later"

"Cut the shit Ness, we know Dutch is in there with you, the walls are thin and the two of you ain't exactly quiet" Emily says looking disappointed now.

I can feel myself go red.

"Look it doesn't matter, what's your plan for today, or is that a stupid question" Ali jumps in.

"Not sure, I'm just gonna see what he wants to do when he gets up and then I'll get sorted for the reunion." I'm embarrassed so looking down refusing to make eye contact with either of them.

"Ok well we are gonna go get breakfast and then was going to shopping after that, we will see you when we get back here then to get ready for the reunion" Ali says with a sad smile.

"Yeah you know spend girly time like we were supposed to do this weekend" Emily says bitingly "Oh and I strongly suggest that you get some rest before tonight Ness as by the sounds of it you didnt get much sleep last night" Emily snaps as her parting gift.

As I watch them walk down the hallway I hear Ali say "I warned you this was going to happen" it makes me feel like shit.

* * *

I take off the robe and try to sneak back into bed. "Hey are you ok, I forgot what a bitch Emily could be" Dutch says without opening his eyes.

"Yeah, sorry you had to hear that, she will come round, I think she doesn't want to see me get hurt again and knows that I never think rationally when youre around."

"Come here you" he says opening his arms so I can slide right into them and hold him tight. He kisses my head and then my lips.

"I'm not gonna hurt you again I promise you, I dont know what this is, or what's going on here, or what you expect to happen as I know you have a life in Denver but I'm here for you and will always be here for you" 

"Dutch, I dont know what's going on. All I do know is that I love you and I want to be with you, and whenever I'm with you, I'm so happy but life is not that simple and I think this conversation is too deep for this early in the morning." I giggle.

"Fine, that conversation can wait but I do know what's good for this time of morning" he says as he grabs my hand and puts it on his morning wood and that makes me laugh as I get to work on that with my hands while kissing and sucking at his neck.

* * *

I get out the shower, to find Dutch ordering some food on room service and I love him even more after all that sex and booze I need something substantial to fill me up.

We spend the rest of the afternoon just lying in bed, talking, watching tele and eating we dont even bother to get dressed there is literally no point as we cant stop touching each other we are both insatiable. It's only when the condom packet is empty that we know it's probably time to call it a day and that we both have to start getting ready for the reunion which is in a few hours.

"Its so stupid I know that I'll see you again in a few hours, but I dont want you to leave at all." I say while kissing him.

"Well after the reunion do you want to come back to mine and Johnny's and stay there the night, that way we dont have to worry about disturbing Emily."

"Yeah I'd love that as long as your sure that, it will be ok with Johnny?" 

"Yeah, that's fine, when are you going back to Denver? How long have I got you for?"

"We are heading back monday morning" I say sadly.

"Shit ah well I'll make the most of the two nights I have you then" he kisses me deeply leaving me craving more from him.

We say goodbye and arrange to meet up at the reunion later.

Now I have to go next door and face the music.

* * *

Emily is no longer angry at me, but looks disappointed which I think is much worse.

We are all getting ready in Emily's room, the girls are catching me up on what I missed after we left the meal. They all went back to Tommy's house after for drinks and it got really messy when they played drinking games.

Ali said that her and Johnny had a heart to heart and put aside their differences. Ali seemed happy about this and said it was nice to have a mature conversation with him finally. 

They asked me about mine and Dutchs chat, I told them all we said to each other at the beach. I didnt need to tell them what happened after as they both know all about that from the thin hotel walls.

"So what then, your gonna quit your job, dump Danny and move you and your son back to Encino just because Dutch tells you he has changed and he gave you an orgasm" 

"Alright Emily, no need to be a bitch about it, I dont know what I'm going to do, or what's going to happen next we haven't discussed the future yet?"

"I just dont want to see you get hurt, your forgetting that the last time that jerk broke your heart it was us two who had pick up the pieces.".

"Yeah Vanessa look, I hate Danny and think you and Leo deserve a fresh start to be happy away from him but I dont think Dutch is the one to offer you guys what you need at all." Ali jumps in while putting her arm around me.

"I just dont know what I want or need, I know Dutch makes me happy and I'm happy to be back in Encino. Denver never felt like home to me and Danny is a prick and thanks to whatever this is I finally have the courage to walk away from him"

They exchange glances and I know they must have been talking about all this behind my back today.

"Look honey we love you and will support whatever decision you end up making but just dont get making any rash decisions" Emily says pulling in for a hug too.

We finish getting ready, all looking great dressed up. We are all rocking a variation of the little black dress. I'm trying to ignore how sore in between my legs feels but in a good way as I shuffle along in my dress and heels.

We call a cab, and the three of us head off to the reunion looking forward to going back to west valley high. We are all happy and getting along again so I dont mention to them that I will be heading back to Dutchs after the reunion.


	38. The West Valley class of 1985  20th Reunion

Saturday Night

As the three of us, got out of the cab and walked up to the steps of the school. The nostalgia hit me hard, looking at the steps where me and Emily would chat, the bike racks where the boys would park up and Dutch would wait for me after school. It's crazy I thought I hated school at the time but looking back I truly had some great memories here.

As we walked down the corridor I saw three handsome figures standing by the gym entrance. Bobby, Johnny and Dutch were waiting us.

"Hey guys, what are you doing lurking around with dangerous intent?" I tease.

"We thought we would escort you three beautiful ladies inside like old times" Johnny said holding out his arm for Ali take.

He saw she was reluctant to take it and Emily was looking at Dutch like she wanted to punch him.

"Come on, Susan and Barbara are in there with their husbands, Jimmy and Tommy are in there with their partners and we just thought we would be nice and escort you guys in so we all had dates, it will be just like high school again" Ali finally cracks and takes his arm.

"Hmmm so Dutch didnt put you guys up to this so he could just get Vanessa all to himself again" Emily snaps.

"Oh Emily chill out, pretend you are fun high school Emily again just for one night, stop being a bitch and go and have fun with Bobby." Dutch says back at her.

She sticks her middle finger up at him. "Theres my girl" he says and then we all laugh at this even Emily cracks and takes Bobby's arm to go inside.

As the other two couples walk in ahead of us, Dutch pulls me back and gives me a hug and a soft kiss on the lips so no one would see.

"Hey babe, you look beautiful tonight, shall we go inside and pretend its 1985 again"

"Yes, lets" I say as i take his hand and walk back into the gym for the first time in 20 years. 

* * *

As we walk in Johnny is calling us to hurry up as the Cobra boys, Barbara, Susan, Emily and Ali are all waiting for us to have our photo taken as a group in the booth. We do some silly poses and and it really does feel like old times again. We do girls and boys and some couple shots. Me and Dutch are the last ones to pose as a couple, just like our prom photos.

As we are finishing up, I can see a queue forming waiting to come in, for the welcome photos. As I turn to leave I see Daniel Larusso in the queue with a woman who I presume is his wife, i give him a wave and he waves back a bit apprehensively and I assume as it's because Dutch, Johnny and Ali are by me.

We mingle around for a bit, saying hi to other people and me and the girls have a little dance. I'm really thirsty so I walk over to where Dutch is standing and see if he wants anything as well.

"Babe I'm gonna go get some drinks, do you want anything?"

"Yeah I want to bend you over that table right there and fuck you so hard you wont be able to walk out of here." He whispers seductively in my ear.

As he says that I feel a twitching in my pussy, I swear to god that boy could make me cum without even touching me, just by talking filthy he has that much power over me and he knows it.

"Now behave, you naughty boy, save that for later" I say smacking him on his backside making him laugh.

I walk over to the refreshments table to get me some punch and Dutch a beer. I need something to chill me out in so horny right now and need to take my mind off that man.

"Hey Vanessa, hows things with you?"

I turn to see Daniel and his wife behind me in the queue.

"Hey Daniel" I say greeting him with a hug and he introduces me to his wife Amanda who also hugs me. She really is beautiful Susan was right.

"Hows things with you guys, I hear you own a car garage downtown"

He tells me all about his job and that they have a baby girl called Samantha. I tell them that I also have a son and that I live in Denver and work as a Dr.

"Is that your partner" Amanda says pointing over to Dutch who is smiling over at us.

"You married Dutch? I didnt hear that you two stayed together." Daniel butts in.

"Um no, actually we broke up about 5 years after high school and yesterday was actually the first time we have seen each other in 15 years" I say with a smile remembering our reunion vividly and forgetting where I was for a minute there. I'm also glad I never mentioned Danny to them, couldnt deal with them judging me as well.

"Well you two look good together and the fact that you haven't took your eyes off each other all night says this reunion could have two meanings for you two."

"Amanda, dont encourage her or get involved, she was always too good for that jerk" Daniel says while shaking his head.

"Daniel doesn't like Dutch very much if that wasnt obvious, they had a few run ins at school"

"Run ins, that's an understatement" he scoffs

"Ah is Dutch one of the Cobra Kai karate pretty boys that terrorized you in your senior year." She smiles at me, knowing that will wind Daniel up and I truly like this woman, shes great.

"Right well I've got our drinks I better head back, lovely to meet you Amanda, I hope to see and speak to you guys soon." I leave them by giving them another cuddle.

* * *

I walk back over and give Dutch his beer. 

"What's he got to say for himself" Johnny says while nodding in Daniel's direction.

"Not much just asked what I've been up to, and just introduced me to his wife who is lovely by the way and she also thought you and me were married Dutch" I say to them.

"Yeah we should be" he mumbles into his beer, it was quiet but I heard it and so did Johnny as he shot him a sad look.

"Come here you, come and dance with me" I say pulling Dutch on to the dancefloor.

Everyone else joins in too and we are all having a great time and I just wished we could stop time and be here forever. I love all the guys and even their partners are just lovely and I wonder if I did move back to Encino if we could all be close again.

A slow dance comes on and mostly everyone disperses but the couples, Dutch pulls me in tight, I wrap my arms around his neck and rest my head on his shoulder. Just swaying and moving to the music.

"Mind if we cut in" Bobby and Emily are standing there and I know they are tag teaming us on purpose this is a planned strike.

Bobby held me but not to close and I can see Emily and Dutch awkwardly moving by us.

"So what's going on Vanessa, Emily told me about Dutch staying at your hotel last night, do you think that's wise?

"Emily has got a big mouth, it's not her business."

"It is our business, if we are all gonna be dragged into it. What happens on Monday when you head back to Denver, and we are left with a broken Dutch. It was bad last time, but that guy loves you, more than loves you and its gonna break his heart if you just leave and never come back."

"You really think that's what I'm going to do? I love him too, I always have Bobby, remember he broke my heart too, but we were young and didnt know how to talk or deal with life and our feelings." I sigh sadly and continue.

"We are gonna talk tonight back at his, but this weekend hasn't just been about sex, well not for me anyway, I want to be with him and want to move back here but obviously that's a big decision to make and that's a decision that me and Dutch need to make together. I need to know where his head is at first"

Bobby turns us so we are facing Dutch and Emily and I can see Dutch smiling at me looking a bit worried, probably at what Bobby is saying and plus it looks like he is getting an earful from Emily 

"Ness look at him, you know where his head is at, it's been there for years. He just never believed he was good enough for you and he puts on this tough guy bravado but he is insecure especially when it comes to you. Just think carefully about what your next move is, as there is no way you can let him down gently without breaking him in two."

"Can I have my dance partner back now Bobby Boy" Dutch pushes back in and I smile at Bobby so he knows I've taken what he said on board.

"Do you think they planned that 2 pronged attack on us then?" I say to Dutch.

"Yeah and I'm guessing they both said the same thing to us, they mean well but its awkward saying to Emily things I haven't even said to you yet?"

"What do you mean? What do you have to say to me?"

He gives me that sexy smirk, "later babe,later, let's just enjoy getting drunk with our friends and then we can talk later back at mine."

We all drink and dance till the early hours of the morning, basically until the school kicks us out.

As we all call cabs to get into, i tell the girls that I'm heading back with Dutch and Johnny there not surprised and will arrange to catch up later and they are heading back to Susan's anyway for more drinks.

We wave them off then the three of us head into our own taxi and I just cant wait to get more alone time with my boy.

* * *


	39. Back to Johnny and Dutch's

Early hours Saturday Morning

We stop off at a liquor store as Johnny says he is gonna need to get drunk enough to pass out so he doesn't hear us two.

The boys have got a nice apartment on the edge of Encino but the inside is typical bachelor pad. Beer bottles and pizza boxes left on the sides and motorcycle parts left by the door.

I follow Dutch into his room, taking some beer with us. His room is a bit better full of his rich spicy scent and he has learnt to tidy his room after his stint in juvie and living with an army dad.

Everything seemed pretty neat and in its place. I couldn't help but notice the photos pinned up on his board. Lots of the Cobras but there was our prom photo right in the centre of it all and a few that were taken of us at parties and a photo that he took of me at the beach, smiling at the camera with just a towel around me hair still wet.

"Wow I remember that day vividly, it was the end of summer 88 while I was on break from college"

"Yeah i kept all our memories it makes me happy looking at that board reminds me of all the good times we all had, this weekend has felt like that too hasn't it?"

I answer him with a kiss, then I push him down on the edge of the bed while I put some music on so Johnny cant hear what's happening in here. Fuelled on by the booze, music and my new found confidence I start to strip to the music.

Pour some sugar on me is playing on his CD player and it just sets me off. Dutchs eyes go wide and I knew this is the last thing he would be expecting of me. I remove my dress, slowly, and slowly remove my stockings and bra. Now just in my tiny black panties I approach him and give him a lap dance, allowing him to touch my boobs and body.

"Fucking hell, where did you learn to do that, I'm so hard for you right now." 

I giggle and start to remove his clothes, kissing him deeply.

He stands up and removes his trousers and boxers. He pushes me against his bedroom wall and kneels between my legs throwing one of my legs over his shoulders in order to give himself better access to me.

He licks me tenderly at first probably knowing I would probably be sore from the night before. He circles me with his tongue and I can feel my legs going weak I'm tugging at his hair calling his name as I'm thrusting into his face.

He stands up and kisses me so I can taste myself on his tongue. He quickly puts a condom on and then he is back to me. He picks me up and wraps my legs around his waist so he can enter me, we both moan into each others mouths at the feel of him inside me.

He starts hammering me hard, "I've been wanting this all night, fuck you feel so good" he moans into my mouth.

"Shit Dutch, fuck me harder please" I say while racking at his back and then biting his neck, I need to leave my mark on him so everyone will know his mine.

He is slamming into me harder and harder and I cant take anymore I'm screaming his name begging him to finish with me, he shouts a stream of profanity and we collapse on the wall.

He pulls out, disposes of the condom, then picks me up and lays me on his bed.

"Dutch what are we doing" I say as I turn on my side to face him and look in his sexy face.

"This isnt just about sex for me Vanessa, I want you, I want all of you, for forever not just a weekend, but is that even possible."

"Its not going to be easy, but when has it ever been easy for us. I love you and I want to be with you too, I'm happy that you've said what you've said though, I know what I need to do now but its gonna be tough."

"Do you not wanna break up with David?"

"Danny, and no that's the easiest part, he wont give a shit he will be thankful that I've done it for him, so he can play the victim. I think his parents are the only reason he hasn't ever left me. Leaving my job will be hard as I'll have to work my notice but that will give me time to work get my affairs in Denver in order. Taking Leo away from his grandparents will be the hardest though as they are great and love him its them I'll have to make an arrangement with for visits etc, I dont want to punish them."

"Yeah i get that babe and i understand that its gonna take time." He says while stroking my face gently.

"Do you get that though Dutch, this is not gonna happen over night. I've got to go back and sort all this crap out, and ensure that me and Leo have a house and job security here before I can uproot us totally."

"Yeah I get it, but you can always stay here with me"

"No, we cant, we will need to take it slow when Leo is around, his life will completely change as it is and I dont want to confuse him any further. I need time but I will be coming back, I want to come back." I say kissing him, to reassure him.

"I can wait, shit I've waited this long for you, whats a few extra weeks or months ay ?

" I really do love you, I never imagined in my wildest dreams, that we would end up here again."

He takes me into his big arms and I know that I'm making the right decision, I need him in my life, I need to be with him. I am his and he is mine forever.

He flips me on to my back and I know I've given him the answers he needs and we are now ready for round 2. Poor Johnny I hope he is passed out by now.


	40. Beach days

Sunday Morning

I wake up and as I turn over im disappointed to see that I'm all alone in bed. As I lie there stretching out I can hear Dutch and Johnny talking in the other room.

"She has a boyfriend and a kid man, what are you doing?"

"She is going to leave him and move back here with her son."

"And you believe her? Shes really gonna leave her life behind for you? Come on man, you are not that stupid."

"Fuck off Johnny, you dont know what's going on" Dutch says now clearly annoyed.

"Look Dutch I love you, and I love Vanessa and I would love nothing more than for you guys to work out and live happily ever after, but I dont want you to get your hopes up. She has a lot to lose and your asking her to give up alot and for what? What are you gonna offer her and her son?"

"You think I haven't thought about that, I know I'm not good enough for her as everyone reminds me of this all the fucking time. But I know no one will ever love her as much as I do, anyway the drinks are getting cold I better go. I'll get her up and get ready to go shortly." 

I hear his footsteps approaching and I quickly pretend to be asleep as he opens the door and struggles in with two cups in his hands.

"Morning Babe, I've brought you a coffee" he says while sitting on the bed. I look up and see he is just wearing some grey joggers and his hair is messy from bed and sex. Man he is so good looking it almost hurts to look at him.

"Morning handsome" I lean up to kiss him and take the coffee from him.

He gets back into bed beside me "Babe as it's our last day all together, the guys thought it would be good for us all to have a beach day, like old times, light a fire, listen to music, bbq some burgers"

"Yeah that sounds amazing. Sounds like fun. Then will you come back and stay with me at the hotel tonight for my last night?"

"Yeah of course I will, I want to spend every last second with you until we have to say goodbye."

My phone rings rudely interrupting us "Shit its Danny, I'll have to take this incase it's about Leo."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"Nah, dont be silly as long as you are ok with it."

He gives me a nod as I answer the phone.

"Morning Danny, is everything alright?"

"Yeah where are you?"

"What do you mean? You know I'm in Encino for my reunion."

"Ah right so your still there then, when you coming back?"

"Monday evening, unsure of the time as I dont know how long its gonna take for us to get back. Are you at home now then?"

"Yeah I just got back this morning, that's cool then. When did you tell my parents that you were gonna get Leo."

"Well I said I'll let them know, as it depended on what time I got back on Monday, if it was too late i was just gonna grab him on Tuesday morning, but now your home you can get him and you know spend some father son alone time" I say kinda sarcastically.

He huffs at this "Ness dont start, I'm tired and I'm just gonna use the next day or so to chill before you guys get back. Plus he will be happier at my parents anyway."

"Hmm ok whatever, I've gotta go we are all heading to the beach in a bit so need to get ready."

"Yeah have fun with Ali and Emily make sure you send them my love" he says nastily.

I laugh though he knows they hate him and he hates them too "yeah I'll be sure to, at least try and call your son I'm sure he would like to hear your voice"

"Yeah yeah bye"

He hangs up and I just shake my head.

"He sounds like a real piece of work babe" he says smoothing my hair to comfort me. "Babe are you ok?" As he sees I've gone quiet.

"Yeah it's just I know exactly what that call was, and a few months, years ago it would have destroyed me"

"What do you mean? The fact that he doesn't even want to bother with his son?"

"No, he was checking where I was just to ensure I wasnt gonna come home early and surprise him, you see now he will have a girl over in my house, in my bed, that's why he wont go get his son or tell his parents that he is home early"

"Shit Babe, I'm sorry, I didnt know it was that bad, he deserves a beating for the way he treats you two. For what its worth, I'd never take you for granted like that and would never ever hurt you."

I start to cry "I know, I know you wouldnt and I'm not crying over him, these are happy tears as I know soon I wont have to put up with this shit anymore" he pulls me in for a hug and we just lie there in silence cuddling and kissing and it's just want I need.

* * *

We arrive at the beach a little after 1 and I can see that everyone else is already there. Seeing them all laid out on towels and the boys having a game of soccer in the sand it just makes me feel like a teenager again. I really dont want to leave here.

I greet everyone with a hug and strip down to my bikini as I join the girls. Tommy wolf whistles me which gets him a punch in the back from Dutch.

We soak up the sun as I listen to the girls catch me up on the gossip I missed from Susan's last night making me laugh telling me about their drunken confessions.

Emily stands up, and asks me to go into the water with her, I can tell she wants to speak to me in private. So we walk down to the waters edge, walking past the guys who are still playing soccer, well sort of they just seem to be tackling each other and being stupid. Dutch gives me kiss as I walk past, I guess he dont care who sees us kissing now I mean why should he everyone seems to know our business now anyway.

"Vanessa how serious are you about moving back here? Do you really want to uproot you and Leo and come back to Encino, have you thought about what your gonna do for a job and a house."

"Yeah I definitely want to come back, I think Leo will have a better quality of life here like we did and I'm sure I could get a job here pretty easily with my work record. As for a house I've got time to sort that, while I'm working my notice" 

Shes smiling at this. "Why are you smiling I thought you would be pissed at me."

"No Ness, as I think I'm gonna come back here with you guys too. I mean my parents are still here, and you and Leo are like family to me anyway. Once my divorce is through and we have sold that house I've got nothing there either. Plus we could get a property together?"

"Oh my god really? That would be amazing and Leo would love that too, wait your not moving back here for Bobby are you?"

"No he is married to god now, that ship has definitely sailed sadly" she says looking sadly at him. " but being here this weekend it's made me realise how much I miss being here and miss these guys too I'm so happy here and I think it could be a fresh start for the three of us, plus make up artist in CaliforniaI could literally work anywhere."

I give her a big cuddle and get excited at the thought of moving back with my friend. Poor Ali she will be left in Denver but her and her husband dont really need us, we barely see her these days anyway.

I tell her about mine and Danny's conversation earlier.

"That dirty fucker, I hope you'll burn those sheets when you get back" she says making me laugh.

"Yeah I cant really say shit though as I was naked in Dutchs bed as I took the phone call. No moral high ground for me today"

"Ah honey, the difference is Danny will just take home any piece of trash that gives him the eye at that dive bar he goes to, whereas you were with Dutch, your soulmates, you two are clearly meant to be, and good for each other, but dont tell him I said that"

"So does that mean you're going to stop giving him a hard time now?"

"Fuck no, plus Dutch wouldnt want that, he would think it was weird if I was too nice to him" 

I laugh as this is so true. She puts her arm around me and we walk back to the others, and I know we are good again and can look forward to the fun times ahead.

* * *

We spend the day in and out of the water, sunbathing and playing games of soccer which I am terrible at.

I get embarrassed when Dutch forgets himself and removes his shirt to go swimming showing off the battle scars from last night, shit I did get carried away. "Fucking Hell Dutch did you get attacked by wolverine last night" Tommy says really loud and all the lads burst out laughing. I have to just walk away as I feel myself going hot and red and I refuse to look at the girls who are also laughing at this.

When it starts to turn to dusk, Dutch and Johnny start building the fire and Jimmy, Tommy and Bobby go grab the beers and food ready for us all.

I go back to Dutchs car to get changed into warmer dryer clothes in his backseat. 

"Fuck yeah, strip show in my back seat" Dutch says as he climbs into the car to get some clothes too.

"Dont be a dick and just make sure that I'm covered" I tell Dutch about mine and Emily's conversation in the water.

"Wow I'm shocked, I'm not surprised though, you both have been really happy since you've been back here, well Emily has been Emily but she knows that Encino is home for you guys and at least she will make yours and Leo's transition to California a bit smoother"

I agree, finish getting changed, ensuring that I give him a little show as I'm swapping tops. Then we head back to the guys who are sitting around the fire.

We all sit around the fire in a circle, drinking beer and cooking our sausages and s'mores. The guys start talking about things that have happened and telling tales on each other, letting some secrets drop and we are all giggling and I just wish I could bottle this moment I never want this night to end.

Dutch pulls me in between his legs, so I'm lying with my head and back resting against his chest and his big arms are wrapped around me. I feel so warm and safe and happy just watching the fire dance in front of me I must be comfy as I can feel myself starting to drift away in his arms as Im soothed by feeling the deep rumble in his chest as he is talking and laughing with the others.

"She seems really happy and I haven't seen her like this for a long long time, I know I give you a hard time but that's because I love her and her son so much and just want what's the best for them, be careful with her ok" I hear Emily talking to Dutch by the side of me I keep my eyes closed so that I can listen.

"I know you do Emily and its great she has friends like you looking out for her, but now I've got her back in my life I wont be making the same mistakes again and I'm certainly not letting her go without a fight" Emily leans in and I hear her kiss Dutch, then she kisses me on the top of my head. 

"I really wish you both all the best, I'm heading back to the hotel I'm beat, tell her I'll see her in the morning."

"Hold on we will head back with you now as well" he says to Emily and then gently tries to stir me so I have to pretend I was in deeper than I was.

"Babe are you ready to go now" I let him pick me up to my feet, then I hug and say goodbye to the guys and girls and promise I'll see them all soon. Some look like they doubt that but that's there issue and I wont let that bother me.

Me, Emily and Ali all get a lift back to the hotel in Dutchs car. We all seem very cordial towards each other now and the girls even hug him as we go to go into our separate rooms.

"Hey guys, can i just make one request before I turn in." Emily says as she is about to go into her room

"Yeah what's that honey."

"Can you keep the moaning and the 'oh my god Dutch, yes, yes' "she says while pulling sex faces "to a minimum please I'm tired and we have a long drive ahead of us Tommorrow" 

Dutch laughs and I just go red faced. "Hey I cant promise anything as I cant tone down my skill set" 

I punch him as he laughs and Emily and Ali make sick faces and we all laugh as we head into our separate rooms. Where me and Dutch will spend our final night together till god knows when and I dont really want to think too much about that as I'll only cry and dont want to ruin our last special night.


	41. Promise me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I was writing this chapter the song "Promise me" by Beverley Craven kept popping into my head. The lyrics I felt were really apt for what these two are going through and dealing with at this point.
> 
> If you haven't heard that song I suggest you listen to it as it does relate well to this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just a short, soppy one to just move on to the next part of the story

Sunday night

We head into the room and waste no time. As soon as the door is closed behind us we are on each other, ripping each others clothes off, kissing each other hungrily. I refuse to be apart from him for a single second of the short time we have left together.

We are lying in bed after enjoying the aftermath of our many, many orgasms. It's now 4am and I can see the sun is starting to rise outside, creeping through the blinds, taunting us that our time together is now running out.

He seems distant somehow, he looks so far away even though he is lying right by my side. He is looking out towards the window and I think he has realised that it's getting closer to goodbye time. 

"Babe, where are you right now" I say trying to pull his face back to look at me. 

" I'm just thinking, I cant believe I've just got you back and this weekend has been perfect and now I dont even know when I'm going to see you again."

"you have my number, we will talk all the time, I know it's no substitute but as soon as I know what's happening I'll let you know and I will be back..i promise, i just need to know something."

"Yeah what's that"he looks really sad as he looks at me.

"Promise me, that you'll wait for me! I'm scared ok that I'm gonna give up everything, take the leap and I'll come back and you'll have moved on."

"I promise, I will wait for you, I've waited this long without moving on, and if I know you are definitely coming back I'll wait of course I will" he says and gives me a sweet kiss."You better get some sleep beautiful, you've got a long drive back and you are going to be shattered."

"Just hold me then please, until I fall asleep"

"Of course I will, I'm gonna hold you until i have to let you go and even then i cant promise you i will" he kisses me tenderly on the head and i can feel the tears start to fall silently as I drift off into a restless sleep.

* * *

Monday Morning

The vile morning has finally arrived. I take a shower and finish packing before Dutch has even stirred. I lie down next to him, propped up on my side staring at him.

"Morning creeper are you just gonna watch me sleep or come and give me a kiss" he says smiling with his eyes still closed.

"I like watching you sleep, you look peaceful and it's the only time your not being a total arrogant asshat" 

"Cheeky bitch, get here" he pulls me on top of me and I just let him hold me there.

"Babe I've made the decision that as soon as I get back to Denver, I'm going to go straight home and tell Danny that I'm leaving him, this just cant wait. As soon as that's done then I can start the process of moving forward and getting back here to you."

"How do you think he will react?"

"Who knows I doubt he will care in all honesty but he will act up and play the victim to his friends and family as that's what he is like. It's my fault he cheats as I wont touch him, it's my fault he works away all the time as I just argue on him, it's my fault we argue as I'm always at work, it's my fault he has no relationship with his son as Leo is a mommy's boy. He is just that type of dickhead, nothings his fault." I realise that I'm rambling, I roll off him and just lay there.

"Its gonna be tough, but as much as you need me I'll help all I can, call me anytime for support. Also if you need me to come to Denver to help with the move or anything me and the boys can help. You are not alone in this at all I promise you."

He helps me finish packing, then we head down to get breakfast with Ali and Emily. After that he helps us all load up the car. The girls go to get some road drinks and snacks and leave me and Dutch to say goodbye in private.

We hold each other for along time. "I will call you as soon as I can to let you know that we are home safe. And to let you know whatever the hell is going on." I see that he is welling up and he looks away.

"Dutch, I am coming back I promise you that, and then we can finally live the life we were meant to live together." I press my lips to his.

"I love you so much Vanessa, and I just want you to know that I'm here for you and will be here for you whenever you guys get back." 

The girls return, say goodbye to Dutch and get in the car, Emily takes the first driving shift.

"Bye Babe" I say and the tears are now really falling and even though i know it's not really goodbye it still really hurts my heart.

"Hey dont cry, we will be together again soon, this time I'm not giving you up without a fight, whatever happens or however we do it you will be Mrs Dutch one day like you always were meant to be." This breaks me and when he picks me up and spins me around I even see Ali and Emily are crying in the car he has even broke them.

I get in the car holding his hand through the window until the very last minute, he taps the car as we drive off and I'm just a mess. Emily holds my hand and Ali is hugging me from behind.

Ah well time to go home and face the music.


	42. Time to face the music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Domestic Violence

After a really really long trip back home, I feel groggy and gross. I took the wheel for the last leg of the trip back and dropped Ali back home first then Emily then I was finally pulling into my drive just before 8PM on monday evening.

I had already phoned Danny's parents to say I would be back late and just wanted to check that Leo would be ok till Tuesday morning. I needed tonight to get things sorted with Danny. The quicker I can get this part over, the quicker I can start putting the next part of my plans into motion.

I get out of the car, grab my things, take a deep breath and head inside. I get into the house and see Danny sitting in front of the tv a few bottles of empty beers in front of him on the table.

"Hey" I say as I walk in. He grunts at me. I need to do this now I really do. But I take my bags upstairs and have a shower as I feel like shit and I just need some more time to gather my thoughts and plan my speech properly.

I change into a long baggy tshirt, shorts and chuck my hair up into a messy bun and head downstairs to finally put an end to all this nonsense.

"Danny, can you turn the tv off a sec I really need to talk to you."

"Does it have something to do with your reunion" he says not turning off the tv or even looking at me.

"What, why would you say that?" I say genuinely confused.

"You had an email off your high school today with photos from your reunion." He says while pointing over to my computer in the corner of the room.

"Wait how did you get into my email?" I stand up and go to look on the computer to see what he has seen 

"Sons name and date of birth, wasnt really that hard."

"Surprised you knew it actually" I huff. I log on and click on the photos, I see the group photos of us all there is nothing incriminating on them. Then I see the single shots of me and Dutch recreating our prom photos, him dipping me and us smiling at each other.

"They are great arent they? we should get them framed, you two really do look good together, who is he?" He is right behind me now and I didnt even realise that he had got up. God he smells of beer and lots of it.

"Wait, before you answer princess, let me show you my favourite shots from your reunion." He leans over breathing loudly into my ear, smelling of beer and pretzels, he clicks through a few and I see some crowd shots of the dancefloor and people mingling on the sides. He zooms in on a shot of me and Dutch dancing, my arms wrapped around his neck, his arms around my waist both lovingly gazing at each other, a few others of us dancing and holding each other.

"But this, this one right here is my favourite" he zooms in on one where Dutch is behind me, arms wrapped around my front, Dutch is clearly kissing my neck, my eyes are closed and I have a sly smile on my face clearly enjoying what was happening.

"So go on, explain this shit to me, who is he? Are you fucking him?" I just say silent, I dont know where to start. This is not how I planned to tell him.

"Are you fucking deaf? I said who is he?" He slaps me really on the back of my head.

"Dont touch me" I stand up to move away from him. "Yes I came back here to say that I was leaving you, and that I'm taking Leo and moving back to Encino"

He backhands me hard against my face, knocking me off my feet. "Shut up you stupid bitch, your not going anywhere, your not taking my son and your certainly not running off into the sunset with some old high school fuck."

"How dare you lay your hands on me you evil prick. Why do you want me to stay anyway, we hate each other, and you cheat on me all the time, you never wanted to be a dad, just let us go!"

" what makes you think he will want you? who the hell would want you? your ugly damaged goods, shit in bed and a terrible girlfriend and mother"

He takes a deep breath, runs his fingers through his hair and grits his teeth, his face changes he looks evil."Your nothing more than a whore" He pulls back his fist and I brace myself for the hit then he stops himself "you know what, your not worth it I should actually thank the prick, he has done me a favour."

He storms off upstairs, and comes back down fully dressed, and puts on his jacket.

"I'm going to the bar and when I get back I expect to see your nasty ugly cheating ass gone. You can just fuck off to him, but I swear you'll be back as soon as he sees you for what you really are he will send you packing back here, yeah you'll be back mark my words." 

He slams the door, behind him I'm still sitting on the floor, when i hear his car go i know I've only got a short time to sort some shit out.

The first thing i do is call Emily.

"Come on honey, get packed, grab Leo and the two of you can stay at mine till you get sorted."

"I'm such a fool Emily, I knew it wasnt going to be pretty, but I never expected him to act like that."

"He is a vicious evil bastard, you know he would have to over react so he can play the victim card later. Have you spoke to Dutch yet?"

"No, I'll ring him later from yours im just too shook up right now, i cant tell him this though as he will go crazy, I'll just say its done and ive moved in with you."

"Ok sweetie well I'll get the guest room set up and ill see you both in a bit"

* * *

I'm upstairs packing my things and just grabbing essentials for me and Leo chucking things into boxes. I think my major error was calling Danny's parents and asking them to get Leo and his things ready as they must have rang Danny to see what was going on. As 10 minutes after that phone call I hear the front door bang open.

"Shit, shit, shit" i say to myself as i try and move fast with the boxes i need to get out of here now.

"Where are you? you stupid whore" I grab the boxes and try and walk calmly down the stairs. He sees me and charges up the stairs and throws the boxes I've got in my arms down the stairs.

He grabs me by my hair "How dare you tell my parents I hit you, but you didnt tell them what a whore you are, and that you think you can take my son and run off with an old boyfriend."

"Danny, please just let me go, I'm going to get Leo and I'm going to Emilys"

"No your not, you silly bitch" he pushes me down the stairs, I land in a heap and he is on me again he punches me on the top of the head a few times and kicks me straight in my back. I crumple into a ball to protect myself.

"Now you will do as your fucking told, you are not leaving this house, you dont get to walk away from me so just clean up all your crap, get upstairs and we will forget this shit ever happened."

He walks into the kitchen to get more beer, he plonks himself down on the sofa and starts drinking. I'm in tears and in pain I can barely move I start to put things in the boxes moving gingerly. I've just got to bide my time and wait till the prick passes out which shouldnt be long as he is already half gone.

After about an hour but it felt like 10 I finally hear him snoring. I decide to leave through the garage as it will be quieter I load the car up with what i can, shit I'm in so much pain. On the drive over to Danny's parents I call Dutch which was probably going to be another mistake I made.

"Babe I've been so worried about you, is everything alright"

I break down in tears and stupidly tell him everything that has happened I have to pull the car over as i cant breathe.

"Right I'm coming to get you and Leo and I'm gonna kill that prick"

"No dont be silly it's a 15 hour drive, you cant do that I wouldn't expect you too."

"Nah fuck it, Johnny just heard all this too, he says we are leaving now to come and get you."

"I need to get away Dutch, I cant wait that long, but I'm in pain and shattered and cant expect you to drive all the way to Denver now. I'm gonna grab Leo and we will drive till I cant anymore and stay in a motel along the way I'll let you know where we end up and you and Johnny can meet us there. Is that ok?"

I can hear him talking to Johnny "yeah we are gonna leave now then, tell us what hotel you end up in then we will meet you there and then I'll drive you and Leo back to Encino."

I start to cry, "Thank you guys, I just cant thank you enough, I love you so much and I'll see you soon."

I hang up and head to Danny's parents. It's not pretty as I go mad at them for calling him and for allowing him to mistreat me all these years. They are crying as they didnt realise what was going to happen. They give Leo a kiss and help me load him in the car as he is half a sleep. I promise them I'll be in touch and make arrangements once things have settled down. I refuse to tell them where I'm heading now, I lie and just say that I'm going to Emily's.

I call Emily and tell her the drama and what is happening now. She is pissed off and wants to kill Danny and is mad at herself for not coming over to get me herself but she understands why I need to get far away from here. She tells me to be safe and call her when I get back to Encino. 

I now have to hold it together to just get far enough away from here that we feel safe. Leo is fast asleep in the back and I just need to be safe and get us away before he realises that I'm gone.


	43. Fresh start?

I didnt get very far, I had to keep stopping as my back was seizing up from driving and from where that dickhead had given me the boot. I had to keep stopping and starting luckily Leo slept through all this. I finally arrived at a motel with vacancies at around 3am in Utah.

I called Dutch and told him where we would be and gave him the motel address and room number. He said they were driving quite fast so making good time.

"Leo sweetie, time to wake up" I gently stir my little boy from the backseat I need him awake as I cant carry him as my back is fucked.

"Mama where are we?"

"I told you sweetie, we are having a little holiday, we are gonna stay in this motel for the night and then mommys friends from California are going to come and take us home with them."

"Is Daddy coming with us?"

"No honey, this will be a fun trip just for me and you, we will go to the beach, play in swimming pools, see some of mommys friends and if you like it there we could stay a little longer." I say as I steer his sleepy swaying body into our room.

I put him into one of the beds, kiss him on the head and watch him drift off to sleep. I can finally relax knowing there is some distance between me and that bastard, I'm safe and Dutch and Johnny will be here in a few hours to take me home.

* * *

I must have been in a deep sleep as I finally stir as my phone just stops ringing. I grab the phone and can see its 8am and I have 3 missed calls from Dutch and 2 missed calls from Danny.

Leo is still fast asleep on the bed next to me. I pick up the phone and call Dutch back. 

"Hey, I'm so sorry I must have been in a deep sleep, where are you guys."

"We are here now, I was calling you to say we are close but me and Johnny are just checking into the motel, we will be two doors down from you, I didn't want to just knock on the door and scare the two of you."

"That's fine, he is still fast asleep, so I'll come and meet you outside my door."

I hang up, check myself in the mirror, yep I look proper scary, I try to quickly fix my hair, brush my teeth and swill my face but I still look terrible from crying all night, lack of sleep and one side of my face is red and swollen. Ah well nothing I can do about that now, it's the best I'm gonna look, so I head outside to greet my little saviours.

"I'm gonna fucking kill him" Dutch says as he sees my face and the way I'm moving gingerly towards him.

I just hold him and break down "Thank you, thank you so much for coming to get us, both of you" I say towards Johnny.

He comes over and pulls me in for a hug too "No problem, we are here for you, that bastard needs to pay for that" he says pointing at my face "that shit is not right, no man should do that."

"He just found out I was cheating on him, leaving him and taking our son, I dont know how I expected him to react."

"No, dont do that, you dont deserve this, shit if you had of told me he could be violent I would have come back with you, to protect you." Dutch then pulls me in for a sweet soft kiss.

"He is a dick, but I could never have predicted that he would react this way at all, no one could." I smile at him reassuringly.

"Well we are gonna go get some rest before heading back. We will sleep for a bit, then we will come knock on your door to go." Said Dutch.

"Ok, well I'm going to wake Leo go get breakfast and we will see you guys soon. Again I cant thank you guys enough you really are amazing."

We say goodbyes and head back to our separate rooms.

* * *

I have 2 more missed calls from Danny and 1 from Emily. I return Emily's call, she sounds really stressed out as she answers the phone. 

"Emily what's wrong"

"Danny has been round here, banging and kicking on the door demanding to see you."

"You didn't let him in?"

"God no, as I was scared that he would power past me and see that you guys weren't actually here. He was really scary honey he only left when I threatened to call the cops on him."

"Oh I'm so sorry for putting you in that position, seriously just call the cops if he does come back." 

"Where are you now? Are Dutch and Johnny with you yet?"

"Yeah they are here, asleep in another room, but I feel safe that there is some distance between me and Danny."

Me and Emily then make arrangements for her to get the rest of my stuff from the house shipped to California. She knows where my spare key is so we just need to wait for him to go back to work. I cant wait for her to make the trip too, I really need my bestie right now and I dont trust that Danny will stop terrorizing her.

I take Leo to a diner for breakfast, come back to the hotel shower and pack while waiting for the guys to wake up.

I then make the dreaded call to work that I have to take emergency leave due to a family crisis. My boss is kind so I can tell her the truth, that I've left Danny and I just have to tell a white lie that I'm having to go back to Encino to be with my parents to be safe. She is upset but she understands that I need to be safe and she said she will support me in getting a transfer to a hospital in California, she really is wonderful. Its all happening quicker and different than I planned but I'd be stupid to think we were out of the woods just yet.

* * *

Me and Leo are just watching t.v on the bed when the door knocks. Im nervous now as this will be the first time Dutch will meet my son, I give Leo a smile and just explain that its mommys friends as he looks panicked towards the door.

I let them in and introduce them to Leo, who of course doesn't even look up from the cartoon he is watching, suddenly going shy.

"He really looks like you Vanessa, he has your big blue eyes" Dutch says looking over at him.

Johnny starts to grab our things to pack up and Dutch jumps on the bed next to Leo.

"Hey little man, what are you watching?"

"Spongebob, do you like spongebob? My Mama thinks it's silly."

"Yeah I love it, but I'm a big kid as your mama will tell you" he looks over at me and winks.

I smile and leave them two to bond over cartoons, while I help Johnny load up the two cars. 

I thank Johnny again for coming all this way to help us out, give him a cuddle and we all wave him off as he sets off first.

Me, Dutch and Leo get into my car, I apologise to him as it's not gonna be a fast slick drive that he is used to in his sports cars.

We are on the road for a few hours when Leo finally gives in, stops asking Dutch a thousand questions and falls asleep.

"He is a great kid, he is so like you though it's funny, constant questions, he even screws his face up like you do, when you dont agree with him" he laughs at himself over this.

"Dutch not to ruin the mood but where are me and Leo gonna stay, he doesn't know about us yet and I dont want to confuse him. Plus not all of us are going to fit in your apartment"

"Yeah well I did think of that and I hope you dont mind but I told my parents all what is happening between us and what happened with" he looks behind to ensure Leo is definitely asleep. " well what happened with your ex and that we were coming to get you, my parents both agreed that you two can stay with them for as long as you need to get straight." He sees the look on my face. 

"Look it will just be like old times, you've lived with them before plus the house is huge you dont have to see them if you dont want too" he chuckles.

"No I appreciate it I really do I just dont want to be a burden to anyone"

"You wont be a burden, my mom adores you, she will be happy to help us out."

"Where will you be staying?" 

"At mine but I will visit all the time when I'm not at work, I think Leo will be happy there with his own pool, his own maid and all that space to run around"

"Oh great so he is gonna be spoilt like you were" I say sticking my tongue out at him.

We drive along now singing songs and playing eye spy and he is driving along with his hand on my knee and I look back to see Leo asleep and I just feel a calm come over me, really happy for the first time in awhile with my two best boys.


	44. Back to where it all started.

We pull up to his parents house and I genuinely start to feel sick and nervous. I love them and I dont want them to think bad of me. Also not gonna lie I'm still a bit pissed at his dad for getting involved in our relationship.

He looks over and sees that I'm chewing at my lip a sign I'm stressed. "Hey beautiful, you have nothing to worry about, they love you and they are gonna love that crazy little dude back there"

I smile and squeeze his hand. "Where are we mama? Is this another hotel."

I laugh at this "No honey this is Dutchs parents house, I used to live here when I was a young girl, and they are kind enough to allow us to stay here with them, so be that kind, sweet, polite boy that I know you can be."

"This is someone's house its huge" he genuinely looks shocked.

"Yeah and your gonna love it in there little dude, there is a huge pool that you will have all to yourself, big grounds for you to run around in you will love it and because you are so cool I'm gonna let you have my old bedroom with the big t.v in."

"Ah wow thank you"

"Dutch you dont need to spoil him" I say as we get out of the car. 

He just smirks as he leads, Leo up the steps by the hand up to his parents front door. We knock on the door and I take a deep breath.

It's been 15 years since I last stepped foot in this house and have seen Eve and Major David Dutch. She answers the door and she still looks as beautiful and as glamorous as she ever did. She screams and pulls me into a big hug. I hug her back, it's only when we step into the front hall in front of the staircase that she sees my swollen purplely face.

"Oh honey you have really been through it haven't you? Never mind you and this lovely little boy are safe here and will be welcome to stay for as long as you need."

Dutchs dad, isnt home yet so she gets the maid to get us all drinks and a snack and we will all have dinner together later on when he gets home.

Leo gets excited and wants to see the house, especially the pool so Dutch offers to show him around and show him his room. 

"He really is a lovely sweet boy Vanessa and he seems to have taken a liking to Chad which is nice." 

"Thank you, and it's probably because they are on the same emotional wavelength" this makes her chuckle. I did notice that since we have met up Leo has been all Dutch only wanting him to take him places and show him things. 

"Um Eve, I just want to thank you for taking us both in and I really really appreciate it, but I dont want you to think bad of me at all, I love Dutch...I mean Chad, I don't know what's going to happen with us now, or what he wants to happen but"

She stops me by putting her hand on mine "Vanessa you dont need to explain yourself to me at all and I would never ever think bad of you. You and Chad have been through so much, too much really and he has never been happy since you left. If you two are finally getting a chance then I'm all for it. And I look forward to having you guys here and getting to know that wonderful little boy."

The boys walk back in stopping our conversation. "Mama you wont believe the size of my room, my bed is huuugge and Dutch says he will take me swimming tomorrow" he is so excited and I realise i haven't seen Leo this happy in awhile and it makes me feel terribly guilty a miserable home life really does bring a kid down no matter how much you try to shield them from it.

* * *

We all have dinner together, when David gets back and its nice to see he seems to have softened in his old age. He even greets me with a hug. At dinner they are making a fuss of Leo and I get a glimpse of what they would have been like as grandparents and it stings really. I forget that they lost a grandson that day, it wasnt just me and Dutch that suffered the loss.

After dinner I take Leo upstairs, give him a bath and get him settled into bed. It feels strange getting him settled into Dutchs bed, the room has changed they have modernised it and took down his posters, but his trophy case is still there and some of his old photos.

He drifts off after I tell him a few stories and pretend to go to sleep next to him so he will settle. I put a lamp on for him and leave the door open slightly so I can hear him as I am only next door.

I walk into the guestroom where I'll be staying for my visit and see Dutch lying on the bed with his eyes closed. "Faker you are not asleep' I say crawling onto the bed to lie next to him.

"Nah I'm just resting my eyes, in case you didnt realise i have had a busy few days." I burst out laughing.

"Yep its definitely be a crazy few days for us, I cant believe we are back here though, back to where it all started." I snuggle into the crook of his arm and just lie there with my hand splayed on his broad chest just feeling his heart beat.

"Look babe I don't want to be a kill joy here as I can see that you and Leo are getting on but I just want you to be careful with him. You dont need to spoil him or pander to him. He is a sensitive boy and can become quite clingy especially to males like he is with his grandad I think its coz he doesn't have a proper father figure." I pause.

"Well what do you want me to do, I thought you would want me to be close to him and befriend him."

"I do, I really do, but he doesn't know about us and I dont want him to yet, he doesn't even know that me and his dad have split up. It's going to be really confusing for him. So for now let's just play that your the cool fun uncle and we have to be careful how we act towards each other in front of him."

"How we act in front of him? That's fine he isnt here now is he?" He turns and takes my face in his hand and starts to kiss me slowly. He is massaging my tongue with his and he just tastes amazing the guy really is the best kisser I've ever known. Not that I really have much to compare him too. But he just melts all my pain away.

I'm rubbing my hand under his tshirt feeling his warm taut skin and he repays the favour by putting his hand under my tshirt and starts rubbing my breasts and playing with my nipples. I start to moan into his mouth.

"Dutch, we cant go any further" I say pulling away "Leo could walk in and catch us and your parents are downstairs, plus my whole body just feels like a big bruise."

"Yeah I know, I know, take it slow, I promise, just keep kissing me then till I have to go home."


	45. Family Time

The next morning I wake up alone in a huge bed, and briefly forget where I am for a second. I stretch out and feel all the stiffness in my joints from Danny's handiwork but I try not to think about that too much. I'm more upset that I spent the night alone without Dutch who went home as we thought that was best and the right thing to do as not to confuse Leo but I couldnt help but feel sad at saying goodbye to him and now lying here in this big space alone I'd give anything for a morning cuddle and kiss.

I go into Leo's room to wake him up to find his bed empty and made. I head downstairs to the sight of Leo at the breakfast bar eating his bodyweight in pancakes. I say morning to Eve, David and the maid Annabelle who is a gorgeous plump older lady with a huge kind smile who just reminds me of my Nonna. 

"Morning Mama" he says and gives me a sticky syrupy kiss. I say morning and sit down to help myself to some coffee and fruit. My phone goes off again. I check the caller I.d and put the phone back down on the table now feeling sick and not feeling much like eating.

"Everything ok?" Eve asks.

"No not really, not even sure how to deal with that yet?"

"You'll figure something out, but its probably best not to keep ignoring it as its only going to make matters worse." She says while holding my hand for comfort.

I let them finish breakfast, then we arrange to go shopping to get Leo some stuff to play in the pool with later. 

* * *

We get back from the shops loaded up with inflatables, toys, new clothes and things for Leo to find Dutch here, home from work early like he promised. Leo runs to him to show him the inflatable dinosaur he has brought for them to play with in the pool.

I walk over to him and kiss him on the lips forgetting myself as it's just a knee jerk reaction to seeing him. Luckily Leo is preoccupied with getting the dinosaur out of the package to notice. 

I ask Eve to watch Leo for me after promising him that we are going into the pool soon I just need to sort something important first.

I ask Dutch to come up stairs with me, "Babe will you sit with me while I call Danny he keeps calling and your moms right I cant keep avoiding him I need to deal with this now."

"Fuck him, just change your number"

"You know I cant do that, we have a child together"

"Oh yeah because he is such a great dad."

"Please babe, just sit with me for support and as a witness." 

"Ok then, go ahead I'm here for you, but don't expect me to be quiet if he acts like a dick again."

I pick up the phone, take a deep breath, and dial Danny's number.

"Oh so now she decides to make contact?" He says when he answers after 3 rings.

"Hi Danny, look I dont want to argue with you I'm calling to tell you that Leo is ok and I will be in touch again soon to arrange a meeting or something so you can stop calling me now."

"No, no, no you dont get to do that, you leave me for another man, run off with my son, lie about where you are. As I know your not at Emily's I went to your work and they said you dont work there anymore and your living back with your parents, another lie as they hate you. How many lies have you told really? and what else have you had to give up for your new Fuck buddy?"

I can see Dutch tense beside me and I steady him with a hold of his hand and a shake of my head.

"No I'm not in Denver anymore but I felt I had to leave and lie in order to be safe, plus it's not a total lie, I'm staying with my friends parents in California and I know we are safe here as I used to live with these people when I was in high school."

"Wait, wait, so your telling me that the prick you have run off with is the guy that knocked you up in high school, got you disowned by your parents and then dumped you" he starts cackling down the phone, taunting me. "Oh this is fucking perfect, I needn't have worried you guys will be back sooner than I thought."

Dutch goes to grab the phone, and I stand up and move away so he cant take it out of my hand and now I'm totally regretting that drunken night when I told him about my sad past.

"Oh fuck off Danny, you know nothing. Look if you want to arrange to speak to Leo we can sort it when I know your not gonna be a prick to him."

"Arrange something? Listen here you little bitch I should call the cops on you for taking my son out of the state without my permission you basically kidnapped him."

"And I should call the cops on you for beating me up, they would understand why I fled for my safety so cut the shit."

"I dont know what you mean? I have never laid a hand on you in my life."

"Oh yeah ok Danny, whatever I have bruises that say otherwise anyway I'm not doing this now. You can talk to Leo when you've calmed down and then we can sort out visits etc later. But me and you are through and that's final."

"Yeah we will see about that, you will come crawling back"

I just hang up, I cant deal with anymore of his nonsense. I lie back on the bed and I'm sobbing and shaking. "I'm sorry he just winds me up so much" Dutch holds me and kisses me on my forehead.

"Come on let's get our swim stuff on and head downstairs as we promised that little boy we would all go for a swim" and I love him for saying this, he really does put family first.

I change into a one piece as none of my bikinis are appropriate for a family swim and i have to stop myself from drooling when I walk out of the bathroom to see Dutch in just his swim trunks all tanned, muscular and tattooed.

"Babe, dont look at me like that I thought we were behaving while everyone was around"

"Well you shouldnt look that hot in your trunks then Mr Dutch" I throw my arms around his neck and we kiss each other deeply. Until the door bursts open and Leo comes running in, we have to pull apart quickly but there was no way he missed that one.

"Come on Dutch you promised me you would play in the pool with me?" Dutch laughs and picks Leo up taking him down to the pool area.

Eve is already in the pool when we get there, doing literally the most graceful laps I have ever seen in my life. I ease myself into the pool, as Dutch dives in and then positions himself by the edge of the pool to allow Leo to jump into his arms from the side.

All four of us are playing in the pool together, laughing,splashing, diving in, playing with the inflatable and I cant believe just how lucky me and Leo are to be here with our new family in this huge house. I start to cry and Dutch stops what he is doing when he notices.

"Hey what's wrong"he says coming up behind me as I turn away from Leo and Eve.

"I'm sorry I'm just overwhelmed, ignore me, I just never thought I would be this happy again or see Leo so happy, Dutch I've never seen him laugh or play like that,"

He hugs me and I see Eve smiling over at the two of us as she distracts Leo with a ball.

"Its going to be ok, I'll do everything I can to make sure you two are always this happy, that dick will soon just be a bad memory"

"I love you so much its unreal" I say as I hug him tightly and I just pray that he is right, I need him to be right.


	46. What goes around, comes around.

October 2005

We have been living in Encino for one month now and I couldn't be happier. Me and Leo have properly settled in. He knows that me and his dad are no longer together and that this is no longer a holiday we will be staying in Encino permanently. He is close to Dutch but still doesn't know that we are couple well neither of us have told him but he isn't that stupid I think he may have noticed the sly kisses and cuddles we have and one morning he saw Dutch leaving my bedroom early in the morning but never questioned it he just ran in to get into bed with me for a morning cuddle.

It was all going too well, the universe was being too kind so I knew something bad would have to happen to balance it out. The phone call came from Danny's Mom in mid October.

"Vanessa, we have been patient with you as we knew that you needed time to get settled and sort out your head but we have a right to see our grandchild and our son has the right to see his child."

"Yes I'm sorry and I promise you i was going to sort things out with Danny, it just never was the right time and everytime I did call him he would just call me names and start a fight."

"Well that's why I'm calling you now and taking over this. The three of us will be coming to California next week and I want to see Leo and I want to arrange visitation rights for us and Danny going forward." 

"That's fine then, I can agree to that, i have no issue as long as you guys are there with him I refuse to see him on my own with Leo I'm sorry I just dont trust him."

We end the phone call after saying that we will make further arrangements to see each other when they get into town.

I ring Dutch at work and tell him what's just happened.

"I'll come with you?"

"Dont be stupid babe that will just make matters worse. I dont want them to know about you or where we live, I dont want them to infect the good parts of my life. I'm going to get Barbara to help me draw up a legal contract for them to abide by and sign."

"Ok I get that and its probably best that I dont see him as I think I would probably beat the shit out of the prick if I ever got my hands on him." And I dont doubt it for a single second.

* * *

Me and Barbara leave my house with Leo in tow on our way to meet Danny and his parents. Barbara has been amazing I asked her if she could get me representation and help me with a contract and bless her she did it all herself she really is an amazing lawyer.

We are meeting them at a restaurant near their hotel, mutual ground as I dont want them anywhere near the valley.

Leo gets excited when he sees his nanny and grandad and runs to give them a kiss and cuddle. He only hugs his father when Danny grabs him. This is not my doing they have never had a close relationship and I really believe the hugging is for his parents and Barbara's benefit. I introduce Barbara and tell them about the contract.

His parents read the contract, Danny doesn't bother he hadn't taken his eyes off me, he is just glaring at me with his evil stare.

"Where is he then? I thought you would bring him along to meet us, especially as you two are playing happy families with my fucking son"

I see Barbara shift uncomfortably "Watch your language in front of Leo please and This isnt about him, or us we are here to discuss Leo and thats it"

"Yes Danny, please keep your cool this is about us seeing Leo." Says his father. Yet he still just keeps glaring at me. 

We spend about 30mins talking over the contract organising holidays and weekends and how we will sort things out. Danny says nothing, just keeps sinking beers, it's his parents that are agreeing to all the terms and conditions. Barbara collects the signed paperwork and says goodbye to us all as she heads back to her office. I mentally remind myself to buy her a huge bottle of wine to say thank you for everything.

"So are you gonna tell us where my son is living? I have a right to know?" He is slurring his words now.

"I told you it's not my house, once we are settled in our own place then I'll let you know."

"Leo do you like living with your new daddy?" He snaps at Leo but stares at me as he says it.

"No dont do that, dont use your son for information"

"Shut up, I'm talking to Leo, my son."

"I haven't got a new daddy, we are staying with Eve and David and we have a maid called Annabelle who smells like oranges" he is babbling and just when I think I'm out of the woods he says "and sometimes uncle Dutch comes over to play in the pool with me and watch films."

They can all see me physically cringe at this "Uncle Dutch ay? Does uncle Dutch come over to play with Mommy too." He says sarcastically.

"Right that's enough we are leaving, Leo come on honey let's go home"

"Vanessa, please dont leave yet" his mom pleads.

"No I cant deal with him drunk, he shouldnt be drinking around Leo it's not fair. If you want to see him again before you head back let's arrange it so I'm not there as he obviously cant be civil or concentrate on his son with me around."

We say goodbye to his parents, then head back home. 

We are in the car for 5 minutes when Leo says "Mama is Uncle Dutch my new daddy?" Shit I knew this was coming, fucking Danny I could kill him.

"Um no sweetie, you have a Daddy" a shit one but still a daddy I add silently in my head. 

"I'd like Uncle Dutch to be my daddy, he plays with me and he is funny and you like him too dont you?"

"Yeah I do, I do like him." I say as I smile at him.

Then he starts talking about spiderman and then I know that conversation is over and that's all the blessing we were gonna get from Leo but I now know that he will be ok with us.

* * *

We arrive home and everyone seems to be out. Leo runs to put the t.v on I go to put a pot of coffee on as I know Dutch will be home from work soon and usually comes here first to have dinner with us before heading home for the night.

The doorbell rings "Doofus did you forget your key?" i say as I open the door expecting to see Dutch, instead Danny is standing blocking the doorway.

I curse and try to slam the door in his face but he blocks the door with his foot. "Danny remove your foot and get out of here before I call the cops."

"I just wanted to see this amazing place, you've really done well for yourself haven't you?" 

"How did you find out where I was living."

"Your dumbass friend Barbara dropped this, and didnt take me long to find Uncle Dutchs address in it" he says while holding an address book in his hand.

"You stole her address book, you really are low." I say snatching it out of his hands. " Well done now you know where we live now kindly fuck off before...." I then hear the dreaded sound of Dutchs motorbike coming down the street. "Shit" I then know the shit is about to hit the fan.

Danny sees the bike pull up on the drive and a smirk appears on his nasty face when it clicks in who this must be that's arriving at the house.

"Danny please just go now, I dont want any trouble." 

Dutch walks up to the door and eyes Danny "Is this Danny? What's he doing here?" He says to me his voice tinged with anger.

"He stole Barbara's address book and got a taxi to come here."

"Babe go inside and shut the door" he says while eyeing Danny Dangerously.

"No Dutch, please just come inside, leave it please he is not worth it, Danny just go now"

"Nah come on Dutch, what have you got to say to me, come on big man I'd love to get a feel of the guy that's bringing up my kid and fucking my girl."

Dutch grabs Danny by the shirt "Shes not your girl, and I should break you in two for what you've put her and that boy through but if Vanessa doesn't want me to do anything I wont upset her now get the fuck of my property."

Bad timing again, his mom and dad now pull up on the drive just as it's about to all kick off.

"Vanessa, Chad, what's going on?" His mom shouts obviously seeing and sensing the tension.

"Nothing everything is fine Mom, Danny here was just leaving wasnt you?"

"This guy?" Danny says as he points at Dutch shaking his head "I cant believe you would leave me for this guy" he starts to walk away. "She will leave you Dutch and come running back to me as soon as she realises she needs a real man to satisfy her" he is cut off by Dutch landing a mean right hook and knocking Danny clean off his feet.

Dutch then goes after him, right on top of him punching him in his face "Not so tough when your opponent isnt a girl ay you pathetic prick" 

"Dutch stop" me his mom and dad all run to stop him. We all know it wont take long in a neighbourhood like this for them to call the cops. 

"Dutch please, he isnt worth it, Dutch please I dont want Leo to see this." That stops him dead in his tracks. He stands up, and moves away from Danny who is just lying prone on the floor.

"Get off my property, before I call the cops and have you forcibly removed" Dutchs dad says while ushering us all inside.

We head in and I go into the kitchen to help clean up his bloody knuckles. Jeez I love this man so much he is my lover and protector and now I feel safer as I dont believe Danny would be stupid enough to bother us anymore now he knows that Dutch isnt a pushover. 


	47. Halloween

Halloween 2005

I'm waiting downstairs patiently dressed as Elvira, waiting for the boys to come down as we are heading trick or treating then we are going to Susan's house for her Halloween party.

I'm readjusting my boobs in the mirror I'm determined to send Dutch wild tonight. Since he put Danny in his place we have gone from strength to strength, and without saying anything Leo seems to have accepted that we are a couple, the only problem is I now have to fight Leo for Dutchs attention, he even keeps sneaking into our bed to snuggle between us. What can I say we both just love that guy so much.

Danny has left us alone as I thought but he does ring to speak to Leo and I have arranged for him to go to Denver for 2 weeks in November and spend Thanksgiving with them, even though that breaks my heart to think of him away from me for that long at least it means we get to spend our first Christmas together as a family that was the deal we made.

"Come on guys we are gonna miss all the good candy."

"Close your eyes Mama" Leo shouts as I hear them walking down the stairs. I close my eyes and wait for them to tell me to look.

"Open your eyes Babe." I cant believe it they are in matching skeleton costumes just like Dutch wore in 84.

"Oh my god, you boys look amazing" I say picking up Leo and spinning him around. "You are so gonna get all the candy tonight little man."

Leo goes to show his costume to Eve and David in the kitchen and Dutch pulls me to him "Fucking hell what are you doing to me babe, I cant get a boner in this costume it's very unforgiving." He says readjusting himself in his costume. "You are in so much trouble later I'm gonna bury myself in them tits"

"Shhh" I say giggling and as Leo and his parents are just about to be within earshot I whisper to him " my outfit is unforgiving too that's why I'm not wearing any underwear" he nearly gets whiplash as he turns to stare at me open mouthed and this just makes me laugh harder.

* * *

We are out on the street trick or treating for about an hour and already his bucket is full, he is really enjoying himself as we never went trick or treating as a family in Denver it was just always me and Leo.

We then make our way a few blocks over trick or treating on the way to get to Susan's. We arrive there and already the party is in full swing. All the Cobra guys are there too, Leo runs into the other room where the little kids are having their own little Halloween party.

We have been there for about an hour and I'm sitting on Dutchs lap on the sofa with the rest of the Cobras when Susan comes over and says "Guys I've got someone who I think you would like to meet he is a karate champion so would have a lot in common with you guys, this is Mike Barnes"

They all say hi and I say "oh my god Mike, long time no see" I stand up to give him a hug and they all look really confused.

"Fucking hell is that you Vanessa, jeez it has been a long time, hows things?" He says returning the hug.

Dutch pulls me back on to his lap "Um so how do you two know each other?" His little jealous side rearing its ugly head and I'm not ashamed to say I kind of like it.

"Calm down, handsome Mike is my cousin, we are both the black sheeps of our family so that's something we have in common" I say making me and Mike laugh, and i see Dutch now relaxes seeing this guy is no threat to him.

"The last time I saw you was that crazy party in 89, do you remember?"

Oh no please dont bring that up Mike I'm thinking mentally I've tried to block that out. "Um yeah has it really been that long, yeah it was a crazy night, just before you headed off to fight in Thailand is that right? Mike has fought all over the world haven't you?" I say trying to steer the conversation but to no avail I know what a shit Mike is hence why we arent close.

"Yeah you just had a big fight with that dick you were dating and you and your friend wanted to let loose, so we all went to that college party, you went wild" I cringe as I can feel Dutch tense when he realises the dick that Mike is talking about is him. I try to signal to Mike to stop talking.

"What why are you trying to cut me off? shit is that the guy?" He says pointing at Dutch. "Are you still together, sorry man, I'm surprised though after the shit you told me that night cuz." I shake my head at him in disbelief.

"Do you remember when you got so wasted that you got up on that table and started to do a striptease and my friend had to drag you down covering you with his shirt" I literally cant believe this I want to die.

"Is your mate here tonight?" He continues obviously now loving the role he is on and seeing how awkward everyone now looks. "I would love to see Emily again. She gave me one of the best nights of my life that night talk about a wild chick" i see Bobby shift awkwardly at this he and Emily are long over doesn't mean that he still doesn't care about her and I think for most of the 80s they were still having booty calls with each other, so hearing she also slept with this obnoxious dick cant be easy to stomach.

"No Mike, she isnt but why dont you go look and see who else is at the party to chat too."

"No Mike please stay and tell us more tales of Vanessa's wild college days." Dutch now speaks after being unusually quiet through all this.

I give Dutch a look and then stand up to walk off in a huff, I refuse to listen to anymore of this shit. "Shit no I better not I've clearly caused enough trouble, Vanessa come on I was only winding you up" he shouts after me but I've gone.

I go to stand outside for some fresh air I'm so pissed off. Dutch comes outside and stands by me.

"Dutch dont look at me like that ok, Mike knows exactly what he was doing. He has always been a prick and gets off winding people up that's why he has no friends and his own family have disowned him."

"But is it true what he said?" 

"Yeah from what I can remember it is, I was visiting you, we had a massive row and me and Emily went out to a bar, I thought you were gonna dump me I was so upset. Mike and his mates came into the bar and invited us all to a party so we went and yeah i got drunk and let loose and I may have slagged you off but that's all that happened i never cheated on you or anything. I actually ended up passed out on a bed next to Emily and Mike and that's probably why I blocked the night out, nobody needs to hear their best friend and cousin going at it."

He pulls me in for a hug "let's forget it ok, it's in the past and I was a dick back then so if you did slag me off I probably deserved it. And can i just say i fucking hate your cousin."

I laugh at this "yeah that makes both of us."

"Come on let's go back in and party then make excuses to leave so I can take you home and ravage you." He smirks and leads me back inside.

* * *

We stay at the party for a bit longer and I just avoid Mike at all costs as I cant promise that I wont slap him if I see him again. When Leo comes to find us and ends up falling asleep on Dutchs lap we use that as our excuse to leave and go home. I love seeing Dutch carrying him home, a macho man softened by a child is so unbelievably sexy.

We get Leo cleaned up and both put him to bed, he snuggles down and drifts off quickly. Dutchs parents are fast asleep at the other end of the house so we know that we are free to play.

We head into my bedroom and shut and lock the door just incase. He goes into the bathroom and removes his makeup and costume. He comes out just wearing a pair of black boxers that literally leave nothing to the imagination. I go to walk past him. 

"Oh no you dont." He says pushing me back on to the bed. "You keep the costume on I've been having fantasies about this all night."

He crawls up on top of me, kissing me passionately, then kissing my neck and as promised earlier he burys himself in my cleavage. Pulling my dress down so he can lick and suck on my nipples. He then runs his hands down my body and lifts up my dress to find I wasnt lying about the no underwear thing.

He kisses down my body through the thin material of my dress until he is kissing me on the outside of my folds, licking and teasing them apart with his tongue. He flips one of my legs over his shoulder to give himself better access to me. He circles my tight bundle of nerves with his tongue, sucking and blowing on it driving me wild. I moan loud forgetting myself when he puts two thick fingers inside me he laughs a deep throaty chuckle which feels great where he is so close on me.

He picks up pace with his tongue to match his skilled fingers, I have to grab the pillow to cover my face as I scream into it as I come totally undone in his face.

He crawls up my body and puts his fingers in my face for me to suck on to taste myself. He kneels in front of me, but before he can grab a condom I kneel up soon can take him in my mouth. He feels so hard and hot and tastes amazing. I lick up and down the length of him tasting his salty precum. 

I then start to suck on his balls as i work my hands up and down his shaft he is moaning my name now while pulling my hair so I know I'm doing something right. I grab the condom off the side and place it over his tip and roll it down with my mouth and tongue. "Fucking hell Vanessa you are so hot tonight."

I give him a smirk and then turn round and position myself on all fours in front of him. "I want you to fuck me Dutch, Fuck me so hard from behind."

He lines up at my entrance, rubbing himself up and down my slit painfully slow. "Dutch please"

"Tell me you want me, tell me your mine."

"I want you Dutch, I'm yours forever now please fuck me and dont be gentle."

I dont need to ask again he slams into me now taking my breath away as I can feel him so deep. He slides in and out leaning over to grab my tits, pull my hair and even smack my ass. He is being anything but gentle giving me exactly what I need. He has been treating me like a doll since all what happened with Danny so I'm pleased he is being like this again.

"Dutch I want to see your face when I cum" he pulls out and allows me to lie on my back.

"God you are so beautiful babe, you are driving me wild tonight" he re enters me, leaning over to kiss me and then allows me to suck and bite his neck, gripping his ass and digging my nails into it.

He leans down and circles my clit with his thumb making me cum hard and moaning his name and a stream of profanities. When he sees that I've cum he then works to bring himself to a finish.

He is pounding me so hard into the mattress we have never fucked like this before he is tensing, and his breath is uneven so I know he is close. All I hear is the slapping of skin and he is going at it so hard until he shouts out my name. Then he collapses on me in a sweaty heap.

"Fucking hell Vanessa that was amazing I needed that."

I chuckle and kiss him "you are the amazing one, shit me Dutch we have never done it like that before my whole body is tingling"

He moves so I can go clean up chuckling to myself that I still managed to keep my wig and costume on through all that.

I come back into the room, to find him naked at the window smoking a cigarette and blowing it out into the night air.

I get into bed and wait for him to join me. He climbs in and pulls me to him so I'm lying on his warm chest listening to his heart beat.

"You know I really do love you, you crazy bastard"

"I love you too, you beautiful weirdo" we laugh, kiss and fall into an easy sleep. 


	48. Just what we needed!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little filler chapter, setting up the next part.

November 2005

Its nearly Thanksgiving and I'm getting Leo's things all packed up to go stay with Danny's parents for 2 weeks. I'm nearly in tears as I'm sorting things it doesn't make it any easier that Leo doesn't want to go, but what can I do I have to abide my the rules.

We have become a real happy family here, and I can see why Leo doesn't want to leave but he is happy when he finds out he will be coming home with Emily at the end of the 2 weeks.

Emily is bringing him back as her divorce is settled, house is sold so she can finally move back to Encino. Plus it means I know Leo will be safe and will come home as I still didnt trust that Danny will let Leo come back. Danny's parents will come and get him from us in a few days so need to get straight before he goes.

I'm annoyed at Emily though as she sounded way to pleased that Mike Barnes was back in town seriously her taste in men was questionable at the best of times, but going with my cousin really is scraping the barrel.

* * *

I feel stressed out, really under the weather, tired and drained so I've booked myself into the drs today as I think I need some iron tablets or something. 

Dutch is coming with me so that he can watch Leo while i go in and see the Dr as everyone else is busy today.

I tell the Dr all that I'm feeling and that maybe it's just because of all what's going on with my ex and Leo going away for Thanksgiving. He takes my blood pressure, does a urine sample and gives me a full body check over due to my age. He finds out what the issue is with me quite quickly and can see by the look of disbelief in my face this was not the news I was expecting. He books me in with the OBGYN in a weeks time and now I have to go outside and play it cool until me and Dutch are alone.

* * *

We get back home and I get Leo a snack and put the computer on for him so he can play Mario Kart which will distract him long enough.

"So Babe, are you gonna tell me what's wrong? You are starting to worry me. What did the Dr say?" He says while leaning against the kitchen counter eating an apple.

"He said that theres nothing to worry about, in fact we should start celebrating?"

"Celebrating? Why?" He now looks very confused.

"Well because you are going to be a daddy, that's why?"

His face is a priceless picture, he then starts to cry "Really, Vanessa dont fuck with me, are you for real?"

"Of course I wouldnt lie about something like this, are you happy?"

He clears the space between us and picks me up and twirls me around, and lands a huge kiss on my face. "I am so happy its unreal, it's all I ever wanted, it's not how I planned it, I wanted to marry you first but when have we ever done things in the right order."

"Well you only have to ask we still have time" I say smiling.

"Hmmm we shall see?" Showing me that lopsided smile that drives me wild.

We are still cuddling when his parents walk into the kitchen and see that we are also crying.

"What's happened is everything ok?" He mom says looking worried.

I give him the nod that it's ok to tell them so they can share in our joy.

"We just found out that we are having a baby" he says while squeezing me.

His mom screams and pulls me into a hug. His dad actually starts to cry I cant believe it. We are all so happy right now.

"We need to keep it between us four for now as I dont want Leo to know yet incase he tells Danny and his parents while he is away, plus I'm unsure of how far gone I am, that's what they can tell me at the OBGYN appointment and obviously with everything that happened before I just want a nice easy stress free pregnancy."

We all agree to keep it secret but plan to go out for a meal tonight to celebrate the news. Everything is just going perfect for us.

* * *

We arrive at the country club all dressed up ready to celebrate our good news. They all order champagne and toast to us and our future. Leo bless him hasn't got a clue what's going on and just looks bored.

I take Leo to the toilet, when we get out of the cubicle I help him wash his hands and i hear someone say "Vanessa, is that you?" I turn around and I'm face to face with my Mother, she looks the same just as glam just as miserable.

"Hi, wow how are you?" I just dont know what to say or how to act I just want to run far away from here. I didnt even think for a second that I would bump into my parents here.

I see her eyeing Leo, she has never met him or bothered to contact me for all this time. "He looks just like you Vanessa, he is a beautiful boy, I didnt know that you had come back to town?"

"Thank you, he is lovely and yeah I've been back here 2 months now, I'm living back with Major and Mrs Dutch"

"What You are back with Chad Dutch i thought you were with this boys dad?" She says pointing rudely at Leo.

"Yeah well a lot can change in people's lives when you dont speak for years.Nice to see you again, come on Leo lets go before your food gets cold."

"Who is that mama?" Leo says giving my mom the side eye boy he really does look like me sometimes.

"Noone honey just someone from Mamas past." I say as I lead him out of the door.

"Vanessa" she says as she follows me "look now your back in town I would really like it if we could meet up for lunch one day"

"Yeah ok" I give her my number pretty sure I wont be holding my breath for her call. Then I head back to our table and tell them all just what has happened.

"Dont let her kill the mood tonight Babe, we are happy we are celebrating and they dont deserve to know you and Leo we are all the family you need. Mom do you want to tell Vanessa the news now?"

"What news?" I say helping Leo cut up his meat.

"Well we were gonna wait to tell you guys but it seems like the perfect night to celebrate things. Me and David have decided that we are going to downsize and we want to move over to Malibu and buy ourselves a house right on the beach to retire in."

"Oh how lovely for you two, on the beach will be perfect and you know we will all love to visit."

"Well that's not just it, we want you and Chad to have our Encino house to raise your family in." His dad says.

"What really? Oh my, are you sure?" I'm literally gobsmacked right now.

"Yeah it's our gift to you two, it's the perfect place to raise your family, and you and Leo are so settled there anyway it just makes sense." 

I start to cry again, it's clearly a day for celebrating and crying. We hug each other and I finally feel that everything is slotting into place for us. Me and Dutch can finally be the family that I always dreamed in my head we would be.


	49. Thanksgiving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to wish everyone a Merry Christmas this will be the last update now till after the festive season . Thanks again for reading and commenting. Xx

Thanksgiving 2005

It's a bittersweet day for me, I'm happy when I haven't got my head stuck down a toilet and I've never seen Dutch so happy and calm. It's just ashame that for our first Thanksgiving celebration Leo isnt here to be part of the family.

Danny's parents came to collect him a few days ago and even though Dutch has been distracting me with lots of sex it still doesn't feel right to not have him here with me. I've never celebrated a holiday without my son by my side.

Another wise idea of Dutchs is that we host Thanksgiving this year for his family and friends. Which sounded lovely until me, Annabelle and Eve were the ones up at the crack of dawn prepping vegetables, side dishes and decorating the house.

Bobby and Johnny were the first to arrive and I set them to task straight away.

"Come on you two I'm going to show you how to fold napkins, then I want one on each place setting, no messing about, I want everything to look perfect."

"Jeez Vanessa when did you get so bossy?" Bobby teased me. 

"Yeah Dutch is clearly a bad influence on you." He says nudging me.

"Where is he anyway?" Johnny asked.

"Him and his dad are out getting wine and beer to keep you crazy lot happy and drunk."

Dave and Eves friends start to arrive 3 couples who are all a bit stuffy for my liking but friendly enough. Then finally Tommy arrives fashionably late as per usual, I just think he was scared he might have to help if he arrived any earlier. Jimmy cant attend as he is spending Thanksgiving with his wife and family across state.

Dutch comes back with his dad loaded up with enough beers and spirits to fuel an army. "Babe, how are you going to explain that your not drinking to anyone, most of the guys are oblivious but you know Bobby will notice, he notices everything"

"Yeah I did think of that, let's make an announcement."

"Are you sure? You said it was still too early?" We had found out that I was only 9 weeks pregnant which would mean it was our reunion weekend that brought this little surprise about for us. I notice Dutch looks a little concerned he has been so worried since we found out I was pregnant I guess we dont want to tempt fate.

"Well let's just tell the guys then, now they are all here, i mean Emily already knows so it wont hurt to tell your friends." He gives me a look he really wasnt happy that I told Emily but she was my best friend of course i would tell her, I tell her everything I think he would actually be mortified if he knew everything I did tell her about us.

Dutch calls the guys into the outside area saying he was going for a smoke.

"Now you are all here out of earshot of my parents nosey friends me and Vanessa have got something to tell you. We are having a baby."

The guys all cheer far to loudly and grab both of us for a hug and congratulate us.

"Its just between us for now as I'm only 9 weeks so still early days and Well you know.." I trail off and they do know they can tell by Dutchs face that he is worried already.

"Congratulations beautiful, I am so pleased for you two it's about time you had some happiness and good fortune." Bobby says while hugging me tightly. "I'm so pleased for him too" he says nodding over to Dutch who is being hugged and playfully punched by tommy and johnny. " I've never seen him so happy as he has been since you and Leo got here and this is just the icing on the cake for him" I kiss Bobby on the cheek for this he really is just a cutie. 

* * *

We sit down to our dinner which was just amazing, call it hormones or whatever but i got emotional as i looked around the table. My friends and family around me and a beautiful feast, i never had this with Danny. We would go to his parents, he would just get wasted, slump in the corner asleep watching the football then start a fight if i refused to fuck him when we finally arrived back home. Great memories not.

I couldnt help but feel worried about poor Leo being there on his own, he does love his nanny and grandad and I know they would take care of him but I just didnt trust Danny to behave and treat Leo as he should be treated on a special holiday. I had spoke to him on the phone this morning and he did seem happy enough but not enough to stop me worrying.

* * *

After dinner, the table had been cleared and we were all chatting and making room for our deserts, Dutch started to look nervous and was fidgeting and downed the last of his whiskey. He tapped on his whiskey glass getting the attention of everyone else at the table.

"Everyone can I have your attention please. I just want to say thanks for all coming here today and spending our first Thanksgiving with us it really means alot to me and Vanessa." he pauses and takes a deep breath.

"Vanessa" he says turning to me "I want to say thanks to you most of all, thank you for coming back into my life when I needed you most, you and Leo have brought me such happiness that I cant even explain to you and I cant wait to see what the future holds for us." He says with a cheeky wink.

"Talking of the future" he continues and I'm thinking surely he isnt going to mention the baby as his friends already know. "Vanessa I love you, I've loved you since that first day you shouted at me in the science lab" which gets a laugh from everyone.

"You really are my soulmate and you complete me in ways I never thought possible so it only makes sense to me.." he fumbles in his trouser pocket and then gets down on one knee. I literally gasp as does everyone at the table apart from his mom who is beaming so I'm guessing she knew this was going to happen.

"Will you do me the honour of being my wife? And make me the happiest man on earth."

"Of course I will, oh Dutch i love you so much" i say kissing him and then he put the beautiful ring on my finger. He knows me so well it's a beautiful square cut diamond with little diamonds framing the band its perfect. 

Everyone cheers and run round to cuddle the two of us. "Do you like the ring? Mom here came to pick it out with me" 

"You two are so sneaky I had no idea. It is beautiful, it really is. I just cant believe how happy I am right now." I start to cry and he pulls me in for a hug.

"I love you so much Babe, now I cant wait to marry you, raise our family together and finally live the life we were meant to, I cant believe that i get a second chance to do this right after everything." He stops and then kisses me.

"You silly sausage, this isnt a second chance this is just us and how are life was meant to be, I love you Dutch, I've always loved you and my heart has always belonged to you and when I see how you are with Leo I knew I was making the right decision." 

"Alright you two sappy puppy's that's enough now" Tommy laughs and pulls us apart, he punches Dutch on the shoulder "this guy used to be the toughest guy I know and you've turned him into a right softie."

"Fuck off Tommy, I could still kick your ass" this makes us laugh but his mom and dad just shake their head.

We finish off our deserts and I cant wait for Leo to get back to tell him all the good news he will be so pleased he is going to be a big brother and will get to play a big part in our wedding, plus when he finds out this will be our house forever he will be ridiculously happy.

* * *

"Vanessa can I have a word" Johnny comes into the kitchen where I am loading the dishwasher. 

"Yeah sure but make yourself useful and pass me the dirty items while you are chatting."

He laughs "Always the task master, Dutch said I should talk to you about this as you might be pissed about it."

"Oh no, now I'm worried what have you done?"

"Nothing yet, its just remember at Susan's halloween party, well after you guys left I got talking to your cousin Mike"

"Oh great!" 

"No its nothing bad, it's just I realised how much me and Mike had in common and we both are so passionate about karate."

I didnt like where this was going "ugh Johnny you do know about Mike's reputation? He wasnt called the bad boy of karate for nothing."

"I know and he was proper famous in the karate world throughout the 80s and 90s, see we had this idea that we could train together and maybe even open a dojo."

"Oh Johnny I dont know whether that's a good idea he really isnt the type of guy you want to get into business with he is crazy and unpredictable. I cant stop you but just be careful with him and when you are around him."

"Dutch thinks it will be ok and he said he would even like to help us" he says as Dutch walks in the room.

"Oh did he now? You do know he is just like Kreese he is bad news and I dont think it's a good mix 3 unhinged guys like you teaching karate."

"Hey babe that's not fair, I know you hated Kreese and dont really like mike but I do think this is a really good idea." Dutch actually looked offended.

"Hmmm you do remember what happened with Mike at the all valley tournament with him and Daniel." I see the look on their faces. "Oh no please tell me this isnt a stupid vendetta against Daniel"

"No Vanessa this isnt anything to do with him at all dont be silly. I would just love to train and train others again and believe someone like Mike could pull in people with his reputation." Johnny pipes up.

"Well that's fine but I dont want anything to do with it and I dont want Mike in my life at all. Everything is just going so well I dont what his shit screwing it up ok."

I dont like this at all, I've just got a real bad feeling anything involving my cousin is always going to bad but I'll let them figure that out for themselves. Plus I wont let this shit drag me down on such a happy day, I'm going to be a mom again and soon ill be Mrs Dutch just like I've been dreaming for years.


	50. December plans

December 2005

We are lying in bed, it must be morning but the house is still silent, I turn over to see Dutch is just watching me, he smiles as he sees I'm now awake "Morning Beautiful" he gives me a kiss on the forehead "Babe I was thinking I want you to come with me this weekend" 

I forgot that Dutch had a race meeting this weekend, well not so much forgot but I tried not to think of it. The thought of him being away from me for 2 nights makes me feel ill we haven't been apart since I came back to Encino.

"How can I? I cant leave Leo for 2 nights, plus me at a race meet I think I would feel a bit out of place."

"Dont be silly you wouldnt, and I just think it would be good for us to have a couple of nights away on our own before the chaos of Christmas begins and you get bigger" he says while rubbing my belly delicately "Plus you've never seen me or my team race and I would feel better if you were there cheering me on" he says showing me that gorgeous lopsided smile I mean how can I resist that.

"I wont have a clue what's going on, but I cant lie the thought of seeing you in your race gear is a slight turn on" he chuckles at this.

"So is that a yes then?"

"Yeah I'll support you in whatever you do Babe you know that, so if you want me there in your corner this weekend I'll be there. Plus it will be lovely to have you all to myself for a few days. I'm just worried about Leo I feel he is being pushed around alot recently who is going to have him for 2 days."

"My Mom and Dad will watch him, they will be here all weekend, he will be fine with them and then maybe in the future I can start taking him to the race track, he will love it, it's just I really need it to be just us two this weekend."

"Yeah that's fine then as long as it will be ok with your parents and Leo. But why are you so keen for us to be alone. Have you got something planned?" I say with a little smirk.

"Well actually yes I have this idea that i want to run by you I was thinking that." He gets cut off by the door banging open and Leo bounding in and jumping on the bed. This is the reason why we have to wear night things when we are about to go to sleep as much as it pains us. Leo gives us morning kisses and cuddles.

"Sorry Dutch what was you gonna say?" I ask as Leo snuggles in between us.

"It doesn't matter I'll ask you later" he says with a wink, I hate it when he does that I have to know everything now.

We lie there chatting with Leo for a bit before we all have to move, I have to get Leo to kindergarten and Dutch has work so we all get dressed and sorted quickly before heading down for breakfast. 

As we finish off the lovely breakfast Annabelle has made us Dutch reminds me of something. "Vanessa dont forget it's the grand opening of Johnny and Mike's dojo tonight." He sees me roll my eyes.

"Babe I know you dont want to go but we did promise Johnny that we would go and see it and then go out for a meal with them to celebrate. I've got to go and you should be there too."

"Yes, yes I know, I'll go for Johnny." 

"Can I come to see the dojo?" Leo pipes up he does love to be involved especially if it has something to do with Johnny and Dutch which is why I know it will be hard to get away this weekend but that's another problem for another day.

"Um Leo I dont think that will be a good idea as it will be a late night." I say rubbing his hair.

"Vanessa it will be fine, I'll pick you guys up after work we will go see the dojo then we can drop Leo back here before going to the restaurant." 

Leo seems really pleased now he has got his way and Eve agrees that will be fine as she will be in tonight to watch Leo until we get back. I kiss Dutch goodbye and head off to drop Leo at kindergarten.

* * *

I fix Leo his dinner and then get myself dressed ready for tonight. I feel absolutely rotten still sickly but I think sod it I'll have a shower, put makeup on, a nice dress and do my hair to try and make myself feel human again. 

I hear Dutchs motorbike pull up outside so I head downstairs. He walks in the house and sees me as I'm walking down the stairs.

"Wow Babe, you look beautiful" he greets me with a kiss which I quickly turn into a full on passionate makeout session in the hallway. He is so fucking sexy, he has his work overalls on and has smudges of dirt and motor oil all over him he just looks and smells so manly. It doesn't help that my hormones are all over the place at the moment and I literally just want to be on his dick 24/7.

"Fuck me Babe, did you miss me or what?" he says laughing. "Keep this up and we wont get out of here."

"You shouldnt be so hot in your work stuff then, I want you so bad right now."

"Dont start you know we have got to go in a bit, I'm just gonna get changed and then we will head off." He sees the disappointed look on my face. "I promise I will make it up to you later."

"Yeah you better" I say smacking his ass as he runs up the stairs.

* * *

We arrive at the dojo all together in Dutchs car and I see Bobby is already here. As we exit the car I see Emily and Bobby get out of his vehicle. Emily has been back a week now, she is living with her parents officially but has mainly been staying at ours and Bobby's house. She looks way to overdressed for tonight and I have a sneaking suspicion of why she looks like a movie star.

"Hey you two." I say greeting them both with a kiss and a hug. 

"Ness, you look so beautiful you are literally glowing." she rubs my bump and then cuddles Leo tightly.

Leo adores her and they seem to have grown closer since there little airplane trip back from Denver together.

We head into the dojo to find Tommy and Jimmy already inside with Johnny. We greet each other with back slaps and cuddles.

"Johnny the place looks great, you guys have really done a good job here." Dutch says. Johnny shows us all around the dojo and tells us his plans for the business and that they have already had a few people sign up for lessons.

"I'm so pleased for you Johnny, you look at home here and I hope this business is a success you deserve it, you really do." I say pulling him in for a hug.

At that point Mike walks in and totally ruins my mood, my damn hormones. Then I get annoyed as I see Emily perk right up and start to preen herself as she sees that dick swagger in. 

He says hi to us all and gives me a hug and then really makes a fuss over Emily making her giggle like a little girl, I catch her eye after and she just shrugs at me even Bobby gives her a look.

"So cuz I hear congratulations is in order, Johnny told me your pregnant again and engaged, exciting times ahead for you guys for sure." 

"Thanks Mike, yeah we are really happy thank you."

"So Dutch, Johnny also told me you were a badass fighter back in your day, you should come and help us out here we could use an extra pair of hands"

"Thanks for the offer Mike, but my karate days are behind me, anyway between my shop, racing, babies and wedding planning I think my schedule is full."

Mike gives me a look "hmmm yeah it's a full time job being pussy whipped I guess." He sees Dutchs face change when Tommy and Johnny burst out laughing.

"Fuck you I'll show you who's pussy whipped" Dutch says stepping forward.

"Oh come on I was joking chill, sorry I'm just messing. Anyway if you cant come here you've at least gotta let us train Leo, him being my second cousin and your son he clearly has karate in his blood. You would like that wouldnt you Leo? Train like your Daddy and me?"

"Mike, Dutch isnt Leo's dad" I say rolling my eyes "and I guess we will have to see I would allow johnny to train him, not so sure about you though." I say shaking my head.

He looks offended "Shit I'm sorry I just assumed he was," he then looks at Dutch "shit man you are pussy whipped if you allowed her to cheat, have a baby by another man and then took her back"

"Oh my god Mike shut the fuck up" I say forgetting Leo was right by me "not that is anything to do with you but me and Dutch split up for years and have only just got back together"

"Damn I do keep putting my foot in it dont I?" He tries to make light of it and apologises to me and Dutch but I know now that Dutch will forever hold a grudge he is terrible like that once someone pisses him off he is done with them.

Leo walks off with Johnny and Tommy and starts sparring with Johnny in the other room, we all start talking and laughing amongst ourselves then we all arrange to go to the Mexican restaurant.

We tell them we have got to drop Leo off at home first and will meet them there. I see Emily get into Mike's car and I'm infuriated even more now, how can she knock my taste in men seriously Mike is the worst of the worst.

We drop Leo at home and then head to the restaurant. "Dutch what did you want to talk to me about this morning?"

"Yeah ok, I had this crazy idea, just let me finish me before you stop me, but I was thinking this weekend while we are away shall we elope? I want to marry you and I want to marry you now" 

I make a shocked sound "What? Dutch are you crazy your parents would kill us, and Leo would be devastated."

"Ok just hear me out, it's been on my mind for awhile last time we were here I fucked it up, I let you go and when we lost our baby instead of marrying you I pushed you away and I wont make the same mistake again."

I knew he was worried and paranoid but I didnt realise how much this was all playing on his mind. 

"Dutch, Baby you are not going to lose me, the baby or Leo we are not going anywhere sadly you are stuck with us forever."

We pull up outside the restaurant and he turns off the engine and turns to face me I see his eyes are full of tears.

"Babe I'm scared, I'm not too proud to say that I'm scared, I'm scared of losing you and going through all what we went through again. Plus I want to do this right I dont want the baby born out of wedlock, and I know we cant do the wedding properly till after the baby is born. I want you to be my wife, they will understand."

I lean over and kiss him, I pull back staring into his eyes. "Your not giving us much time to sort out something to wear and wedding license are you."

"So you want to do it" he says looking hopeful.

"All I ever wanted was to be your wife, you know this I dont need a lavish ceremony with everyone that's not me, that's not us, I just need you" I say kissing him again "but you can explain to your mother what we have done."

"Shit ok, she will understand when we tell her the reasons then we can have a blessing after the baby is born with everyone there and a party afterwards and she can arrange that so she will be pleased."

"Well that's it then tomorrow we have a lot to sort out if we are going to elope and win races this weekend." He smirks at this, and then kisses me passionately as he rubs his hand up my thigh, getting higher and higher up my dress.

"Dutch if your hand goes any higher I promise you we wont be going in that restaurant and as they have already seen us pull up we have to go in now." 

"Ugh ok, but you are seriously going to get it, when we get back my beautiful wife to be." we get out of the car and head into the restaurant. "And I'm telling you now if your dickhead cousin says anything else to us tonight I'm just gonna floor him."

"Not if I get there first" I say laughing and we head in to play nice with them all, but all I can think about is getting home and exploring every part of Dutchs body with my tongue.


	51. Eloping and Racing

December 2005

"So what's going on with you and Mike? And please spare the gory details remember I'm related to that guy" I ask Emily as we are sitting in our den area. I arranged a catch up for me and Emily as I hadn't seen her after the meal earlier in the week and as I wasnt going to be here all weekend I needed the gossip.

"Well if I'm sparing you the gory details there isnt much else to tell." She says giving a dirty laugh. 

I roll my eyes "Seriously Emily you need to be careful with him, he is a dangerous man and what about poor Bobby?"

"I know he is dangerous that's why I like him, he is filthy, aggressive and dirty" she sees the horrified look on my face. "I'm sorry but I like that about him, and dont pretend your all sweet and innocent that's the reason you were attracted to Dutch too, plus I need some excitement in my life and in the bedroom, I know it's not gonna last but it's fun for now and as for Bobby, theres nothing there I love him I always have but he is married to god now and will never give that up for me."

She looked really sad and then looked away from me " You know on one of the nights at his I thought he was going to kiss me, we were so close and I was even willing it but who am I kidding, I can't put myself through that anymore it hurts too much so me and Bobby are friends and I'm taking out my sexual frustration on your cousin so sue me." She shrugs her shoulders and laughs at this.

I rub her hand "Well that's ok then, kinda gross but as long as your happy, I'm happy for you just keep your guard up as I dont want to have to kill my cousin if he breaks your heart."

"So what's with you going to the races this weekend?, when have you ever been interested in motor racing?" Emily says clearly trying to change the subject.

"Since I got engaged to someone who races, I guess his interests are now mine, he is passionate about his cars and I've never seen him race before, plus it means we get a weekend away together, our sex sessions have just been quick fumbles before we get caught, so it will be nice to have a few days without the fear of being interrupted."

"Ah yes the real reason I knew you didn't give a shit about cars your interests only stretch to Dutchs cock." She says laughing while gently pushing me.

I laugh "You are such a bitch, but I cant deny it, it's true." I feel bad for not telling Emily the real reason I'm going, I tell her everything and she is going to be so pissed when we get back married.

* * *

The next morning me and Dutch are up and dressed early ready to go on the road. Leo was upset about us going away without him but when he found out that on Saturday Emily and Bobby were going to take him out for the day and will even be meeting up with Johnny and his son Robbie later that day. Poor Johnny I think he is struggling to be a dad and know what to do with his son so we are all trying to help him out.

We get into the car and I just cant contain my excitement I cant believe I'm going to be married today. I'm happy and singing along to the radio while Dutch is driving fast all the while with a hand on my knee, I just keep looking over at glancing at him I just love him so much.

We arrive at the hotel a couple of hours later. "Right Babe I'm going to head to the tracks to make sure everything is ok and set up for the race tomorrow. You get ready and then I'll meet you at the registrar's at 2 to make you my wife." He leans over to kiss me.

"Sweetie I love you, but please tell me your not getting married in your jeans and tshirt?"

"No, I've got my suit in the back I'll get changed before the ceremony obviously. I love you so much beautiful I cant wait till later?" We kiss again.

"I love you too Mr Dutch I cant wait to be your wife." I get out if the car and wave him off.

I check in and head up to the honeymoon suite he has booked for us. The room is gorgeous, huge with a big jacuzzi bath, the bed is massive and I get hot just thinking about all the things I'm going to do to him on that bed later.

Right first things first though I need to make myself look beautiful. I pull out my dress it's just a simple long satin slip dress that clings in all the right places but skims over my little bump that is just starting to show, and has a lace layer over the top. I have a lace headband to go with its which I'm going to put over my beachy waves in my hair to complete my boho look that I'm going for. Nice minimal make up, it's me it's perfect for me. I know Emily and Eve would argue this and will expect me to wear a huge dress and all the makeup but I'll deal with that at our blessing in the future. Today is just about what me and Dutch want and need out of the day.

I check myself over in the mirror, I get a bit emotional as I would like Leo here with me and my friends but I do want to be Mrs Dutch so bad I'll do anything he wants.

* * *

I arrive at the registrar's office in a cab all ready to go not feeling one bit nervous at all I have been waiting for this day since I was 17.

I ask the clerk where I'm supposed to go and she tells me Chad is already here. I walk into the room and I see him standing there and I know this is exactly where I'm meant to be and how this is meant to happen.

He sees me and smiles that huge lopsided smile that sets me off everytime. I walk down and see 2 strangers sitting there, must be our assigned witnesses it feels weird as that should be our friends sitting there. When I stand by his side he whispers "You look like a literal angel right now, you are so beautiful babe."

I fill up with tears "Thank you, you look gorgeous too" he really does his suit is tight fitting in all the right places I.e his shoulders and his ass, his hair is slicked back and he is clean shaven honestly the man just looks sexier every day.

The man asks if we are ready to go ahead now, we both say yes, turn to face each other and smile as we are both so happy with what's about to happen.

We say our vows all the while holding hands and staring into each others eyes. We keep smiling at each other and I feel that my heart is literally about to burst. 

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." Literally the part I've been waiting for. We kiss a soft sweet kiss that makes my head spin.

We cuddle each other and go and sign the book and get all our paperwork together. I turn to him shaking my head "I cant believe it I'm Mrs Vanessa Dutch ive been dreaming of this moment for most of my life."

"I know it's crazy you are my wife now and it's just perfect, you are perfect." We kiss and head out of the office. 

"You do know everyone is going to be so pissed at us Dutch?" I say now feeling slightly guilty and worried.

"I know but we will deal with it together and explain why we needed to do this now. It will be ok dont worry about it now." He says squeezing my shoulders.

"Oh no I wont, nothing is going to ruin this day for me." We get into his car and head off to my next surprise, my wonderful husband has booked us a meal in a fancy Italian restaurant.

We walk in and they make such a fuss of us and seat us in our own private area, they bring champagne to the table and non alcoholic sparkling wine for me.

"Dutch this place is perfect, you really did think of everything." I say raising a toast to him.

"I cant stop staring at you, you look so beautiful, you are glowing and when I saw you walk down that aisle today I just couldnt believe my luck that you were all mine as you really did look like an angel floating towards me."

I fill up again "seriously stop making me cry you know my hormones are all over the place, but I've never felt this happy ever, it just feels like a dream to me."

* * *

We finish dinner and head back to the hotel suite. He picks me up and Carrys me over the threshold and places me on the bed.

"You know you almost look too angelic lying there too sweet and innocent for the things that are running round my head at the moment, I almost dont want to violate you."

"Well you better violate me, ive been waiting all day to be fucked by my husband."

He looks shocked as he always does when I swear like that. "Keep talking with that dirty mouth, I like it, tell me what you want me to do to you my beautiful wife."

"I want you to put your mouth on my pussy and lick me until i cum, then i want you to put your hands all over me and then fuck me, I need your hard dick..." he cuts me off with a kiss I've clearly said enough to send him wild.

He helps me remove my dress and he removes his suit literally faster then I've ever seen anyone undress before 

His wastes no time his hands and mouth are everywhere grabbing me, kissing and licking me. Poor guy I forget how much he needs this as much as I do. We haven't had much time for intimacy with a house full of people, all it's been is quickies in bed and the shower before anyone disturbs us no time for foreplay and I know that's Dutchs favourite part he is definitely not a selfish lover.

He is now sucking and flicking at my clit making me moan loud. Another thing we cant do at home is moan and shout out loud so I'm making the most of this. "Oh my god Dutch that feels amazing" I'm moaning and writhing beneath him. 

I lean up "Where do you think your going?" He challenges me trying to pin me with his strong arms.

"I want your dick in my mouth, I haven't tasted you for so long and I want you now." I dont need to ask him twice, he crawls up the bed positioning himself by my head. I get up on my knees and I kiss him hungrily while taking him in my heads, gently rubbing my hands up and down his considerable length, making him moan in my mouth, I love hearing that I'm giving him pleasure.

"That's my dick" I saying working my hands up and down. "Tell me that dick belongs to me."

"Oh my god Vanessa, its yours it belongs to you, it always has" 

"That's right" I say kissing down his hard body, then taking him in my mouth, I hear him hiss as I take as much as I can. His hands are in my hair helping me get into a rhythm.

"Shit Babe, I love you so much, your mouth feels so hot and amazing."

"Dutch fuck me please, I need you inside me now." I feel my pussy throbbing for him I just need him.

We fuck in every position we can until we both collapse in a sweaty heap. "I really needed that" he says laughing.

"I know tell me about it, you better rest for a bit as I'll be ready to go again in about Oh 5 minutes" I say kissing his chest.

"Fuck me, I have to say I'm enjoying these pregnancy hormones, even if you are going to be the death of me." We clean up and grab a drink, I lie in the crook of his arm snuggling in feeling his heart beating and kissing his chest which tastes all salty from our sex session.

" Are you ready for tomorrow?" I ask him.

"Oh course I am, I'm not worried about it at all with my beautiful wife in my corner I feel I could do anything."

"Ah Babe, you are so cute." But i totally get it whenever we are in our little bubble, we get so lost in each other that I do feel that its us against the world and nothing could stop us or come between us.

* * *

The next morning we are heading to the racetrack and I see Dutch let out a huge yawn and I feel a little guilty. Maybe I should have let him sleep abit more, but it was our wedding night and it's his own fault for being so damn sexy.

I haven't got a clue what's going on, but I look interested and the guys from his shop are really friendly and talk to me whenever Dutch is in the middle of things to make sure I'm ok and not too bored.

Dutch looks amazing out on the track just totally at ease and in his element. He should have been a professional driver and I wish when we were younger that I pushed and supported him abit more. Drugs and drink had ruled out things for him in his 20s and I cant help but feel partially responsible for that. But he is sort of getting a chance now that's why i want to support him in every avenue.

He wins his race and I couldnt be prouder of him, I wont lie I was so nervous watching him race and had my eyes closed for most of it but he was amazing and totally in control at all times and then his team come in 2nd overall. They have had a really good day and they are so proud of themselves.

We all go to the bar afterwards to celebrate and he tells them about us eloping yesterday. They call him a sly bastard but raise a glass to us. I just hope our friends and family are going to be as supportive when they find out tomorrow.


	52. The most wonderful time of the year??

December 2005.

We arrived back home and I felt like a naughty teenager again like me and Dutch had done something wrong and were now going to be punished for it. I was actually scared to tell Dave and Eve what we had done, let alone Emily and the guys I think they will actually react worse than Dutchs parents.

We head inside with all our stuff and we are greeted with big cuddles from Leo who just keeps hugging and kissing us both.

"Have you been a good boy for everyone Leo."

"Yeah of course I have, I'm always a good boy" he says hugging Dutch.

"Mom, is that true? Because we cant give little man a present unless he has been a good boy." Dutch teases.

"I have, I have haven't I Nanny Eve." He has been calling them Nanny Eve and Grandpa Dave for a few weeks now and I think they really love it even though they haven't made a big fuss out of it to him, he doesn't call Dutch dad but I dont think Dutch would feel comfortable with that anyway.

" Hmm ok then we believe you" I say and I go to get him the stuff we have brought him from the racetrack. We got him a teddy and a model racecar and I ask him to go play with them in the other room as we need to talk to his nanny and grandpa.

"Ooh have you got some treats for us in there too" Eve says taking a seat on the sofa.

I take a look at Dutch and we both take a seat down.

"Oh no, what is it?" Eve looks worried.

"Its nothing to worry about, Its just umm we have something to tell you and I dont think you guys are going to be happy about it." I say.

Dutch, holds my hand to stop me talking.

"Mom, Dad, while we were away this weekend we got married, we are married." Dutch says signalling his hand at me, I cant look at them, I just stare at Dutch as I know they are gonna look hurt and I cant take it.

"Why would you two do that? I mean we are happy but I dont get it, I thought you were going to get married here in the summer, it just doesn't make sense to go off without your family and friends around you." His mom sounds really hurt and I feel like shit.

Dutch explains his insecurities about the baby and how he wanted the baby to be born in wedlock and that he just couldn't wait to be married. But we are going to have a blessing in the summer and renew our vows in front of everyone.

"We understand all that, but we are still hurt that we wasnt involved in your big day and your friends will be hurt too as they love both of you so much."his dad says and I get it and that's how I thought they would react.

They do eventually stand up and cuddle us and welcome me to the family. I think they know it wasnt really my idea and if Dutch sets his mind to something you will never change it, you just get caught up in the Dutch whirlwind and all you can do is go along with it.

We tell Leo that we are now married and I dont think he really gets it so isnt really mad at us. Oh well 3 down only the rest to go. We call everyone and arrange for them to come over for dinner at ours tonight.

We unpack and then set to quickly making a dinner for us and our friends tonight. I make Enchiladas, tacos, margaritas and big bowls of salad. I'm craving spicy food all the time now, complete opposite to my pregnancy with Leo where all I wanted was sweets and puddings.

* * *

The guys arrive and we greet them with drinks and Dutch tells them how he won his race this weekend and how his team came second. They all toast him for this.

Johnny tells us how him and Mike have been inundated with students that business is booming and he really thinks it's all down to promoting Mike as a teacher but I dont believe that for a second. He still wants Dutch to teach there to help out.

"Dutch why dont you help out, in your spare time." I say giving my blessing mainly because I dont want people thinking I'm the reason his not doing it.

"Babe I seriously dont have the time, plus I dont really like myself when I'm fighting, karate always brought out the worst in me as all of you may well remember, whereas racing calms me, again thanks for the offer Johnny but I think Leo really wants to learn with your little kickers class so we will be coming to your dojo enough in the future."

We all sit down to the little mexican feast I have prepared. I give Dutch the nod to tell the guys our news.

"Guys we asked you to come here as we have some news for you all, this weekend while we were away we got married, this beautiful woman next to me is now my wife Mrs Vanessa Dutch." 

Jimmy and Tommy cheer and raise a glass to us but as suspected Johnny, Emily and Bobby look pissed.

"I cant believe you would get married without your best friends and family there to support you, this was his idea wasnt it?" Emily says pointing the finger at Dutch. "You would never do something so selfish unless he told you too."

"Hey Emily that's not fair at all, it was a joint decision." We tell them the reason why we did it and the plans for our future renewal of our vows but they still arent happy.

"We do everything together I thought I'd be your best man at your wedding." Johnny pipes up. 

"You still will be, the celebration and party will be the same as always planned in July after the baby is born. This is just to make it official on paper in the eyes of the law before the baby is born I'm sorry that you guys feel hurt but i needed to do this i needed to be married to her." Dutch looks sad as he says this and I think the guys finally get it. 

Emily cuddles me and says "Alright no more surprises from you two from now on please."

"No I promise you, that's it now the quiet life for me and my husband well until this little one is born that is and then you can help me plan for the renewal of my vows by helping me dress shop and doing my makeup." 

"Hmm ok, I want to see pics of this wedding you had though I bet you looked beautiful." And I know all is ok now and even though we aren't totally off the hook yet they dont completely hate us.

* * *

Its nearing Christmas and we are just getting things ready. The house looks amazing and I think I have finally finished my Christmas shopping for everyone. I cant wait to spend our first Christmas together as a proper family and as a married woman 

As I'm just cleaning up after lunch I hear a knock at the door, Annabelle goes to get it and comes back in looking at me and Dutch with a worried look on her face.

"Vanessa someone is here to see you and Leo" I see Danny walk in behind her and immediately Dutch puffs up his chest and goes on the defensive.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Dutch takes a step forward.

"Dutch, please, Leo is in the other room." I put my hand on his chest to stop him.

"Guys I haven't come to cause trouble, I have been working and I'm just passing through California and I just wanted to drop in the presents for Leo from me and my parents so he has them for Christmas day, that's it I swear."

"That's really nice of you Danny, thank you" I say trying to lighten the mood in the room.

"Wheres Leo? can I sneak in the presents now."

"Yeah Dutch will you distract Leo for us and I'll help you get the presents Danny. I'm actually glad that you came I've been meaning to call you I need to speak to you about a few things."

Dutch walks out giving me a look, I know he is worried about leaving me alone with Danny eapecially as he knows what I'm going to have to tell him.

We bring the presents in and sneak them upstairs to mine and Dutchs bedroom where we have been hiding the presents in the hollow window seat.

"Wow your bedroom is nearly bigger than our, I mean my house" he says having a good look around. "Ness I want to keep things sweet between us for the sake of Leo, I'm getting help for my drinking and my anger to be a better dad."

I take a seat on the bed and signal for Danny to sit on the window seat. "I'm pleased to hear that I really am I want you to be there for him, I've got something to tell you and I want you to hear it from me first."

"Hmm why am I thinking this news is gonna sting like hell." Danny isnt the brightest and isnt very observant as he ain't noticed the rock on my finger and the simple platinum band by it.

" Well firstly I'm pregnant, 3 months nearly"

I let that sink in as he puts his head down "Hmm I should have seen that coming and I think I can guess what's next, youre engaged to that douche downstairs arent you?"

"Dont call him that and um yes and no we were engaged but last week we went away and got married."

"Are you fucking kidding me are you trying to hurt me, how could you do this?"

"This isnt about you or hurting anyone Danny, I love him and this is what I want I'm sorry but in truth I've always loved him and it's all just felt right to do this, and do it this way, I'm happy and Leo is happy."

"You know what Vanessa, I never took you for a stupid person but that fucker downstairs has got his claws in you so deep you dont even see that you've been manipulated at every step."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I'm annoyed now, I knew he wouldn't take it well but this is next level.

"You are so in love with him that you are blind to what he is doing, so your pregnant? 3 months you say so that's what? the reunion weekend how did you get pregnant? An educated Dr! I bet it was his idea not to use protection."

"No it wasnt it was just a pure accident, a happy accident but that's it."

"Yeah keep telling yourself that, he planned it so you have no choice but to come back to him. Your a Dr and now your not, you left your job and your home to come back here to him, what's he given up for you?"

"I've not given up anything, I was looking for jobs then I found out I was pregnant I will look again after the baby is born and I'm ready."

"Hmm ok I'll come back to you on that, as I bet he wont allow you to do that, once you've had the baby he will want you to be the good little housewife and stay at home, he will probably keep knocking you up so you have no choice to stay at home. You thought I was a shit partner at least I allowed you to follow your dreams."

"Right I know your hurt but that's enough now, go see Leo and then leave." I say standing up and pointing at the door.

"Vanessa come on, wake up in 4 months you've left your house, job, moved across the country, got knocked up and married and you want me to believe that it was all your idea, you who overthink and over plan everything. He planned all this and is controlling you and you are too blinded by love to see it. I dont get why he is so special that you are willing to give up everything about yourself that made you, you it's just a damn shame."

He walks out of the room, just leaving me shell shocked in the room. My hormones take over and I start to cry. I cant leave the room and face the others so crawl up on the bed, curl up in a ball and sob. Surely he cant be right, he is clearly just trying to fuck with my head, Dutch isnt manipulative is he? I haven't fell for a lie have I? I'm not that stupid I would see or sense if I'm being controlled. Now I dont know what to do or say. Do I tell Dutch about this or not, I'm scared too just incase it is the truth and my whole perfect world crumbles around me.


	53. Merry Christmas and a happy new year.

Christmas 2005

I hadn't said anything to Dutch after Danny had left that day I played it off and said I felt sick so needed to sleep. I needed to think about things. I knew I was being funny with him but I just kept saying it was run up to Christmas stress or sickness I mean how do I approach it as once that genie is out of the bottle there is no way to put it back, but it was weighing me down so bad I needed to say something to someone.

That's why I'm now sitting at Bobby's house with Emily while Dutch is at work. I'm in floods of tears again. "Yeah I know I said no dramas before the baby is born yet here I am." I sob to the two of them.

"Ah honey i get it, I get why you are upset, and I'm not Dutchs biggest fan but he is not some master manipulator, he is impulsive and I think when it comes to you he doesn't think or act rationally neither of you do, but that's not evil or wrong." Emily looks over to Bobby clearly waiting for a guys input on this matter, poor Bobby is always dragged into our girlie dramas.

"You know you have to talk to Dutch about this dont you? and you really should have by now, but you already know that. But if you want my opinion I personally think that Danny is just messing with your head, he cant touch you physically anymore so he is playing mind games to drive a wedge between the two of you. He cant stand the fact that you've moved on and are happy with someone, especially someone who could kick his ass." He leans over to me and puts a comforting arm around my shoulder.

"Come on you know Dutch, he loves you and no offense but he ain't bright enough to manipulate anyone, and as Emily said you both dont think straight when youre around each other and do crazy things like elope" he says laughing. 

" Yeah not that we all arent still bitter about that at all, but look at you, you were so happy being pregnant and married dont let Danny ruin this for you guys." Emily is right, I know they are right so now I have to talk to Dutch and just hope he dont plan on killing Danny after.

* * *

Christmas Eve

We have just finally got Leo calmed down and settled in bed, he is so excited its unreal. We are placing the presents under the tree to make out that Santa has been and Dutch is drinking "Santas" milk and eating his cookie and leaving crumbs for Leo to find in the morning. Dave and Eve are over at the country clubs Christmas eve party so it's just the two of us left in the house. I guess now is the time to deal with what's been on my mind.

"Dutch, you know you said when we got back together that we shouldnt have any secrets and that for it to work this time we need to talk to each other." I say sheepishly.

"Yeah I did? Why are you finally going to tell me the reason you've been so quiet and down recently." Well I guess he is more observant than I give him credit for.

I tell him what Danny said to me that day upstairs and he doesn't say anything he just sits there looking really confused.

"I'm guessing then, that the reason you've been cold towards me is because you think it's true. Otherwise you would have already told me this or not given it another thought. For fuck sake Vanessa if you truly believed I'm such a monster why would you even marry me." He goes to walk out of the room.

"Please Babe, dont go, I dont want to fight, no I dont believe your evil and manipulative. Danny is. You see that's what he does he gets in my head and plays games he always has and my hormones are all over the place I'm not thinking clearly."

"I would never stop you going back to work, or doing whatever you want to do and I'm offended that you would think otherwise. And why would you listen to a guy that did nothing but cheat on you and beat you..why? Coz he has your best interests at heart? I love and support you in everyway possible but am I selfish when it comes to you? Yeah probably as I just want you, all to myself forever but surely that's not wrong."

"No baby thats not wrong, I'm wrong for ever doubting you, come on let's go to bed and I'll make it up to you." I say smiling and pulling him up the stairs, hoping we will be ok now.

* * *

New Years Eve

Christmas was lovely, Leo was spoilt rotten by everyone which he obviously loved and I think Dutch enjoyed playing with the toys just as much as Leo did. 

But tonight was all about us we have paid for a babysitter for Leo as Dutchs parents are off to the country club NYE party and we are heading over to Barbara's house and I'm excited as even Ali and her Husband are back in Encino for New year so the whole gang will be back together.

I am wearing an emerald green satin dress that is down to my ankles with high heels that I know wont be on for long so have packed flats in my bag. My hair is down and wavy and Emily has done my makeup. Bump still looks like I've just ate a big dinner so people are always to scared to ask about it just yet.

Dutch walks in and he looks gorgeous in his black trousers and black shirt with the collar open, his hair has grown abit and its messy with a natural wave to it. His dark good looks just floor me everytime.

"Wow Babe you look stunning" he says kissing me and then kisses bump as he always does now. "Emily did you tell Mike to meet you here? as he is downstairs all dressed up." 

"Ugh Emily is he your date seriously?" I say pulling a sick face.

" Yes, yes he is, look we cant all be happily married and in love like you two jerks, some of us are just happy with having amazing filthy sex with a hunk, oh it's such a hard life for me." She says laughing while the two of us make disgusted faces at her and push her towards the stairs so we can head over to the party. As the pregnant one I'm the designated driver for the night.

* * *

We arrive at the party and I'm immediately accosted by Ali "Oh Mrs Dutch, there you are? You are so sly I cant believe that since I last saw you, you are now pregnant and married anymore surprises for me."

I pull her into a big hug "Oh Ali I've missed you so much, and no, no more surprises I promise."

" You look beautiful and so happy, and I know me and Dutch have always had a love, hate relationship but the guy is clearly doing something right and here he is now." Ali says embracing him.

"Hey Ali, really nice to see you again" 

"Congratulations on your wedding and the baby Dutch I'm so happy for you two, but I want an invite to renewal of your vows that Emily told me about and I cant wait to come back and meet little baby Dutch I'm so excited for you guys." She says while rubbing my little bump.

We chat to her and her husband for a bit before moving on to speak to some of the others. I start to feel a bit hot and sicky so excuse myself as I just want some fresh air. I dont tell Dutch this as he just gets worried as soon as I mention any baby related sickness.

I'm standing outside when Mike comes to find me. "Hey cuz how you feeling? you look a little pale and strange."

"Thanks Mike, you always know how to make a lady feel special." I say rolling my eyes.

"Hey come on I'm trying here, I try not to be an ass but it just comes so naturally to me."

I laugh and the cool breeze feels good on my skin and I start to feel a bit more normal again it's just so crowded in there.

"Actually Vanessa I wanted to talk to you about Emily, she looks up to you and listens to everything you say and i feel that she is holding back on me and not willing to take our relationship to the next level because you hate me and dont approve of us being together."

"Mike I dont hate you, i never have we were close as kids, you were my cool cousin who didnt give a shit what people thought of him and you got to travel the world, you were different." I pause.

"But, your going to say but now arent you?" He smirks

"Yes but I do worry about you and Emily, she comes across as this tough girl but she is vulnerable really and all she wants is to be loved and she does look for it in the wrong places. Her first husband was a hells angel who knocked her about and treated her like shit, then her second husband was the opposite an older man who treated her like a trophy wife that he just took places to show off like a little doll. And then theres Bobby, you do know about her and Bobby dont you?"

"What her and Bobby? Fuck sake I knew that minister thing was all a lie and she was lying about them being just friends." A flash of anger passed across his face.

"No, no calm down crazy daisy. They haven't been together since we were kids. But she has always loved him and holds him on this pedestal to measure all other guys by, and that's because he has been the only guy who ever treated her like a person not a plaything. She is always looking for that, so if you wanna get serious with her, prove to her that it's not just about sex and just be careful with her ok shes an amazing girl and deserves the world."

"Your a good friend Ness, but I still feel she wont take me seriously as everyone but Johnny hates me and she wont wanna be with someone like that, like me, especially if people dont want to hang out with us. No one wants to be with someone everyone else hates."

"Hello have you seen who I'm married too?" I laugh "Dutch ain't gonna win any popularity contests and you two are very alike in that way, always quick to anger and always saying the wrong things. But what people love about him that he is also fiercely loyal to his friends and he loves me and takes care of me and Leo. If people see you are serious about her and you just think before you speak you will be accepted by everyone I promise you that." I give him a big hug and a squeeze.

Dutch and Emily come outside. "There you two are?" Emily says seeing us hugging and looking a bit shocked. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah we are good, just doing some family bonding, you two are so lucky to have this woman in your life she is amazing."

"Ah your not so bad yourself Mikey if you arent talking that is" I say teasing giving him another hug. Dutch looks confused as hell but Emily gets it.

"Come on guys it's nearly midnight, let's go in and see in the new year with everyone." I say leading Dutch back inside.

We stand where everyone is dancing, I have my arms wrapped around the neck of the man I love more than anything. "So what was that about? Are we friends with him now?"

"Yeah for Emily's sake I'm going to make more of an effort with him." He shrugs and this is his way of agreeing with me I guess.

The countdown begins for the new year and for once I'm excited to see in the new year as I know this is going to be our year a perfect year for me and my wonderful husband. "Happy New year Babe" he says kissing me and everyone else then comes in hugging us and shouting happy new year and for once I truly believe it.


	54. Springtime fun

May 2006

As promised the year so far has been great but pretty uneventful. Dutchs parents have now moved out and in to their beach house in Malibu so we have the huge house to ourselves. We have moved into his parents room as they have a balcony overlooking the pool and they have a huge room next to theirs which we are turning into a nursery and that means Leo gets to keep his room at the other side of the house so wont get too disturbed by a crying baby. Annabelle has stayed with us to help out as I'm now the size of a small elephant.

Dutch has now got Leo into racing and karate I probably should be worried that he is now totally Dutchs mini me but I suppose its better than him copying his father. Talking of Danny I dont speak to him without Dutch around now which is not Dutch controlling the situation in anyway it's just sensible as he cant stir anything If we are both there and he only needs to talk to me about Leo anyway. Plus I think he is pissed that his little nasty speech didnt cause more damage than it did.

He sees Leo on school holidays and special occasions as does Danny's parents. We are planning for Leo's birthday in a few weeks and that will be the first time we will all be together for awhile so not really looking forward to that. 

However today I'm heading to the Encino Oaks country club to meet the girls for brunch as Ali is back in town visiting her parents. Emily has picked me up as Dutch has banned me from driving, well not so much banned me but pointed out how is it safe or even possible when I cant even reach the wheel anymore.

* * *

We arrive at the club and Barbara, Susan and Ali are already there all looking so pretty and skinny as I waddle over like a fat penguin. 

They all greet us with a hug and rub my belly affectionately. "Not long left now Ness? Are you excited?"

"I cant wait to get him/her out now I feel puffed up and gross and Dutch is driving me mad he is panicking and fussing around me and its driving me crazy."

"Oh honey he cant be that bad?" Ali says

"Oh really the other day he broke down the bathroom door as he said he could hear me moaning in pain and it scared him, I was just straining to have a shit, I was so embarrassed." The girls all burst out laughing.

"He is just worried about everything, once the baby is here and he knows the two of you are fine he will be ok." Emily says reassuringly.

"Its so lovely to have us all here together again isnt it?" Susan says "I've missed you guys."

"Actually while we are all here I've got a little announcement to make." Emily says looking at me worryingly.

We all turn to look at her waiting for her to speak again. She fumbles with something in her purse and then shows us her hand with a beautiful diamond ring on her finger.

"Mike asked me to marry him over the weekend and I said Yes obviously" everyone screams and hugs her. I knew they were getting closer and as promised Mike had been making more of an effort and she has been so happy these past few months.

"Yes i know 3rd time lucky before you guys say it, but it does feel different with Mike and I'm so happy"

"Noone was going to say that honey, im so pleased for you, welcome to the family." I say squeezing her.

"Thank you, are you sure your ok with this Ness I know you and Mike have your ups and downs."

"Dont be silly I am so pleased for you, you deserve some happiness I just hope he has changed and will be a good husband to you."

We chat and gossip for a bit and then I waddle off to the toilet. "I'll be back as soon as i can, it takes a while now to get on and off the toilet so please dont do a Dutch and send a search party to break down the door" I laugh and walk off to the toilet.

I come out of the toilet and literally bash into my dad. "Vanessa, wow you look really well. I heard you were expecting another baby." It's hard to be evil to my dad as he was always the softer one, but my mom always controlled him and he just went along with her ways. If he had wanted to reach out to me in all the years he could have at anytime.

"Hi yes, not long now" I say rubbing my bump. "Well nice to see you." I say turning around to walk away.

"Vanessa, please can I just talk to you for a second." He says almost pleading.

"I'm just having brunch with my friends so I cant be long." 

"I'm sorry about everything and not being there for you when you needed your parents most. I would really like to try and make amends to you. I want to meet my grandson, and this little one."

" I gave my number to your wife months ago and she hasn't ever tried to contact me, why should I believe that you want to see us now?"

"We were scared that we were just going to fight and argue but we have missed out on so much already I dont want to miss out on anything else."

"Ok I'll give you guys one chance, why dont the two of you come to ours for sunday lunch. Chad and Leo are away at the racetrack this weekend but they will get back sunday morning so that would be nice and then if that goes well you guys are more than welcome to come to his 6th birthday party the week after." 

He looks so pleased. "Thank you Vanessa, I promise you wont regret this, I...we just want to make this right."

We swap numbers again and I say I'll call him on Saturday to make final plans. 

* * *

Sunday Lunch

Me and Annabelle are doing the final preparations and making the table look nice for our guest. Leo and Dutch are upstairs freshening up and unpacking after just coming back from the track. Dutch isnt too happy about today but will support me and behave as long as my parents do.

"So who are they Mama?" Leo asks coming into the room.

"They are my parents sweetie, so they are your grandparents."

"But I already have grandparents."

"Exactly" Dutch pipes up leaning against the kitchen counter with his arms crossed looking like a total moody dreamboat that I forget my train of thought for a moment.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I say looking at him shaking my head.

"He has grandparents and you have parents, my mom and dad have been more and done more for both of you then they ever have, all they have done is turn on you and abandon you, why would you even want them in your life?"

"Babe please dont start, I know what they are and what they have done but if they want to try and make amends i wont stop them. I'm giving them one final chance and that's it. Come on we wouldnt be here if it wasnt for second chances."

"I'll play nice for your sake as I dont want to upset you, but if they say anything to upset either of you then I'm kicking them out of here and I that's it."

"Ok I get that, but thank you for making an effort for me." I walk over and give him a kiss just as the doorbell rings.

"Showtime I guess." He says walking to answer the door. I hear them greet him and he leads them into the den where me and Leo are waiting.

I introduce Leo to them and he has suddenly gone shy but I cant blame him. We make polite conversation and then head into the dining room where Annabelle is serving us a roast lamb dinner with all the trimmings.

I sit by Leo, opposite my parents and Dutch sits at the head of the table.

"So Chad I hear you are doing really well on the racing circuits, I have a friend who goes down there and he says your team are doing well." My father always the clever one trying to engage Dutch in his favourite subjects.

"Yeah we are thank you and I have my little protege here helping me out as my good luck mascot." He says pointing to Leo.

They ask Leo questions about his karate, school and racing he has opened up to them now and is being quite chatty.

"Would you like to come to my birthday party, next week, we are having a pool party and bbq?."

"Yes we would love to if that's ok with your mom and Chad" my mom smiles at me.

"Yeah it's ok with me if that's what Leo wishes, it will be busy he has quite a few friends coming and family coming from Denver."

"Does he still see his dad then?" My mom pipes up shocked.

"Of course he does and his grandparents why wouldnt he? Mostly holidays and celebrations we split between the two of us."

"Oh I just heard it was a really bad breakup especially as you dumped him to come back here to be with Chad." She really cant help herself.

"Well you shouldnt believe everything you hear. Plus normal parents dont turn their backs on their kids whatever the circumstances" Dutch says bitingly and I put my hand on his to stop him I dont want arguments today especially in front of Leo.

"Look I dont want arguments today please." My dad says forever the peacemaker.

We finish the rest of the meal with awkward conversation. We tell them our plans for Leo's birthday I also tell then about their nephew Mike becoming engaged to Emily which shocks them as they didnt even know he was back in town. I dont tell them about our ceremony it's too early to say if they will have an invite yet.

* * *

Leo's Birthday 

Its Leo's 6th Birthday and the house is already totally chaotic plus is doesn't help that I'm the size of a whale and it's starting to heat up big time here in the Valley.

Some of his friends from school are here as well as our friends children, Johnny has even brought Robby and Shannon here which is novelty as I've never really met the woman. Its ashame as I think Johnny tries with both of them but he just doesn't really know what he is doing and is abit lost especially after he lost his mom a few years back.

Talking of Moms mine is here snooping around the house, I panic as I see her talking to Danny and his parents. I rush over to make sure everyone is getting along and they seem to be until she pipes up with.

"Wow Danny, I can see why she went with you, you literally could be Chad's brother, Vanessa you really do have a type dont you?" She giggles but this is meant to sting.

I mean Danny must have thought it himself when he met Dutch that they lookalike and are built alike and that's the only reason I was ever attracted to him in the first place a poor man's replacement for her one true love.

" I like dark, brooding, good looking guys so sue me" I say smiling at Danny hoping to soften the blow I move my mom away and get her to talk to some of Dave and Eves snooty friends from the country club.

"I'm so sorry" I say to Danny and his parents.

"Why is she even here Ness, why on earth would you allow that vile woman back in your life?" Danny says shaking his head.

"Its more for my Dad really its him I feel sorry for and who I would like a relationship with, but I'm sorry if she offended you guys." Dutch then interrupts us "Babe it's time to do the cake and presents"

"Yeah so that would be Leo's mom and dad doing that wouldnt it Chaaad?" Danny says sarcastically.

"Yes Danny we already said you should help bring out the cake didnt we Babe, please you two just get along today for Leo's sake." I ask them both nicely.

"Hmm yeah sure you did, but I wonder how old Chad would feel if another man started acting like a dad to your baby when they are born would he be ok with it?"

"No I wouldn't but ok with it, then again I will always treat her and the kids right so she wouldnt feel the need to run far away from me." 

"Alright you two, stop it now, or I'll kick you both out of the house." They both look at me shocked. "You heard me right curb your macho bullshit for one day, for Leo's Birthday please, now let's all go and act like the happy blended family we are to make that little boy outside happy. Come on." I say leading them both outside making Danny's parents laugh at us.

The rest of the day goes well without any further arguments or nastiness and Leo had a great day and that's all that mattered to me. Leo was pleased he was surrounded by everyone that loves him no matter how weird and unconventional our family unit is.


	55. Baby Dutch finally arrives

June 2006

I wake up and feel like shit, I try to get out of bed and it takes this whale a few times to roll over and get out. 

"Morning Beautiful" Dutch says as he comes out of the bathroom. Looking all gorgeous and wet from the shower with just a tiny towel around his waist. Seriously why does he always look so good it's not fair.

"Beautiful? Are you kidding me I feel like a right beast" I waddle over to him and give him a kiss.

I get in the shower and I feel that unmistakable pain starting in my lower back. Shit no, no it could be nothing at all I'll ignore it, it could just be Braxton hicks again. Dutch is heading to the racetrack tonight, the baby isnt due for another 2 weeks so we thought he would be ok racing this weekend.

I get dressed and head downstairs, I dont say anything to Dutch yet as I dont want to worry him. I give him a kiss and wave him and Leo off as he takes Leo to kindergarten for me.

Annabelle comes in from shopping and senses somethings wrong straight away. "How long have you been having contractions for?"

"How did you know?" I ask surprised.

"Vanessa I have had 4 kids and 8 grandchildren I know about these things."

"It started about 6am this morning, they are too far apart at the moment though that's why I haven't said anything."

"You should tell Chad especially as he is thinking that he is going away this weekend." 

When I can feel them getting closer together, I try to ring Dutch at work and on his mobile and he doesn't answer. I call Bobby and Johnny and neither of them answer either for fucks sake I'm going to kill Dutch. I ring Emily and her phone also goes to voicemail where the fuck are my friends today I'm mentally killing all my friends in my head as the contractions are getting stronger and closer together. I call my last resort Mike.

"Hey cuz what's up?" He sounds like he is in a car.

"Oh nothing much, just that I'm in labour and I cant get in touch with my husband or any of my fucking friends."

"Wow ok, are you at home? Do you need me to do anything? shall I come and get you? "

"Yes I am and yes please will you take me to my dickhead of a husband, I mean seriously why would he not answer his phone when he knows I'm only weeks away from giving birth."

"I dont know, just try and be calm, keep ringing him and I'll be with you as soon as I can."

"Dont tell me to be calm and get here now and why isnt your fiancee answering her phone?"

"I've just dropped her off at the nail salon, I'll leave her a message and let her know where I am and what's going on."

After about 10 minutes I hear a car come screeching up the road and just know it will be Mike. Annabelle helps me grab my stuff together and accompanies me to the car. I tell Mike where Dutch works as I keep trying to call the prick.

We get to the end of the block when the worst happens my waters break. "Shit Mike, your gonna be so pissed but my waters have broken"

"Ahhh gross, Dutch is so paying to have my car cleaned."

I smack him hard. "Just hurry up and get me to Dutch and I'll sort out your stupid car later."

"No way Ness, I'm taking you to the hospital Dutch can meet us there, you arent having a baby in my car."

"No I cant do this without him please" then I scream out in pain.

"Sorry Ness, I cant, just keep ringing him and I'm gonna get you to the hospital that's where you need to be right now." I know he is right and just keep ringing him as we are pulling up to the hospital I leave a nasty message.

"Dutch where the hell are you? I'm at the hospital in labour and you arent with me or even answering your fucking phone. Get here NOW or we will be getting a divorce in the fucking morning." Mike looks terrified.

"Shit I wouldnt want to be Dutch right now." He pulls up outside the hospital.

"Mike what are you doing? You cant leave me your gonna have to come in with me till he gets here." I panic as I see he isnt getting out of the car.

"Shit Ness do you really want me with you?"

"Hell yes, please I cant be on my own?" I'm nearly in tears now, He goes to park the car and then he accompanies me inside and helps me book in and is proper awkward when they think he is the father.

I'm in the maternity room they have put me in with Mike looking the most uncomfortable I have ever seen him in my life for about 30mins when Dutch comes running in.

"Where the fuck have you been?" I scream at him.

"Babe I was working on a car and I had my music blasting I'm sorry, im here now ok." He moves to my side and kisses my head.

"Right im off now then guys, ill leave you two to get on with it, Dutch good luck you're gonna need it buddy, shes turned into the girl from the exorcist, I swear she actually growled earlier." Mike says laughing.

"Fuck off Mike" I shout at him.

"Mike thanks for bringing her here and being there for her appreciate it man." Dutch says.

"Oh by the way I'll be bringing my car into your shop for fixing Ness can explain why" he says patting Dutch on the shoulder.

I stick my fingers up at him and he laughs. "Wait Mike, do we need someone to collect Leo?" 

"No it's taken care of, my parents are going to get him and take him back to theirs."

"Ok thanks alot Mike, thank you for being there for me when no one was not even my husband." Dutch rolls his eyes "Dutch will pay to have your car cleaned it's the least he can do."

"No problems Cuz, take care and I cant wait to see my new baby cousin I just hope they get the Barnes family good looks." He says mockingly as he walks out.

"What did you do to his car?" Dutch asks as Mike leaves.

"My waters broke while I was sitting in the front seat, I shouldnt laugh but you should have seen his face it was a picture."

"Babe I'm so sorry, I should have been there for you. I would never have forgiven myself if I had missed this." He kisses me on my head.

* * *

After about an hour the contractions start to get stronger and stronger till the pain is literally unbearable. The Doctor comes in to check me over and sees that I'm good to go.

"Right Mrs Dutch, I think we are ready to start pushing." The doctor instructs me.

I start to panic remembering how much this all hurt before and how useless stupid Danny was at supporting me through it. But I look at Dutch and I can see he is concerned, but he is here, holding my hand and rubbing my back, helping me through it and helping me with my breathing. Those lamaze classes we attended clearly paid off he remembers everything bless him.

"Right we have a head, keep going you are doing well, we are nearly there." The dr says.

"I cant, I cant do it, it hurts" i say shaking my head.

"Babe you got this, you are doing so well" he says rubbing my back and allowing me to squeeze his poor hand good job he is a tough guy.

I ride the wave of the next few contractions and use the memento to push and push the head and shoulders out, god it stings and hurts so much, why cant men go through this it's so unfair. The last few pushes and the shoulders are out and the dr pulls the baby out.

They sweep the baby away to clean them up and weigh them. While I ignore the fact that they have given me the injection to help push out the placenta that just feels sloppy and gross between my legs and I pray Dutch doesn't look as he will be put off sex for life. It stings and I know I must have a tear which the dr says he will sort out for me once I'm cleaned up.

Then our baby girl who weighs 7lbs 7oz is placed on to my chest to do skin to skin contact and I forget all the nastiness going on around me.

"Oh my god, I've got a daughter" Dutch says as i look up i see he is in tears. "You were amazing babe ive never been so proud or so in love with you as I am right now." He kisses me and our daughter on her head.

"I love you too honey, do you want to hold her?"

"Yeah of course I do" he takes her in his big arms and she looks so tiny lying there in his big arms and against his broad chest.

"Hey little one, I'm your Daddy, do you know how loved you are already? I cant wait for everyone to meet you and for you to meet your big brother." He is talking to her so sweetly and he just melts me, my cobra kai bad boy melted by a baby girl.

"What are we going to call her Dutch? All the names we thought of just dont seem to suit her. Mainly because she looks so much like you." I laugh.

"I still like the name Ameila after my Nanna, and what about Ava after your Nonna would be a nice tribute to them two."

"Yeah that's a cute Idea I like it, so we are agreed Ava Ameila Dutch."

"Yeah I love it welcome to the world Ava Ameila Dutch I am going to spoil you rotten and will always protect Daddys little girl." I start to cry as I dont doubt it for a second.

* * *

Dutchs parents are our first visitors the next morning bringing Leo along with Balloons and teddies. Leo comes running in all excited to meet his little sister.

"Hey buddy do you wanna come and say hi to your little sister Ava" Dutch says sitting Leo down on the chair and kneeling in front of him placing Ava safely into Leo's arms helping him support her head. "Youre a big brother now, it's your job to protect this little one."

Leo kisses her head and melts us all, and sits there stroking her head saying hi to her. Eve and Dave congratulate us.

"You look so well Vanessa, we are so proud of you two. Is there anything you need right now?"

"No I'm good thanks, Chad has been amazing through all this even if he did nearly miss the start of it."

He rolls his eyes "you will never let me forget that will you? here you go Nanny and Grandad come and have a cuddle with baby Ava" he takes the baby off Leo who looks upset his cuddle time is over, and hands her to her grandparents.

They stay for a bit and Leo gets upset when he realises he cant stay with us. "We will be home soon little Dude you go and get the house ready for your little sister. Ok?" I say to him kissing him and waving them all goodbye.

The dr checks us all over and says that once all the paperwork is sorted we can be free to go home and I cant wait to get out of here and start out new life with our new baby.

* * *

In the afternoon we are free to go so Dutch goes to get his car and bring it to the front. I dress our little one in her going home outfit and strap her in her carseat. See looks so much like him it's scary dark wavy hair and his perfect nose, she even has his colouring I do all the hardwork only for her to look just like her daddy how is that fair?

We are driving home and I just cant stop looking at her, she really is perfect. "Babe I'm starving can we do a McDonalds drive thru before getting home."

"What? You never eat that shit?" He sees the evil daggers I just threw his way "But after what your body has just done you can have whatever you want."

"Oh my god this burger is literally sexual" I say devouring the quarter pounder.

"You were hungry weren't you?" He cant stop laughing.

"Sorry Babe but this tastes better than sex right now." I wink at him teasing.

"Thanks for that, a bit of the wrong thing to say in front of Mr Blue Balls here."

"Ah honey it hasn't been that long has it, well it will be a bit longer I'm afraid as if you think I'm letting you and your dick anywhere near me for awhile your crazy especially as I've just had 6 stitches put in."

"Ouch, yeah I can cope a little longer, I'm only messing with you Babe."

We pull up outside our house to find our friends cars outside. Oh now they all appear the gits. We walk into the den area and Emily comes running over to us to see the baby.

"Ahh come to Auntie Emily little girl, oh what a shame she looks just like Dutch, let's pray she grows out of that." She sticks her tongue out at Dutch who just shakes his head.

They are all here to visit her and the house is literally full of balloons, teddies and flowers. Dutch tells me that my parents just rang to ask if they could come over to see the baby and are now on their way over. Its nice to have our home so full of love, I never had this when I brought home Leo from the hospital I do finally feel that my life is complete. 


	56. Renewal of vows and all that Jazz

August 2006

We pushed our little blessing ceremony back till August as I wanted to get in shape and get Baby Ava into some sort of routine so I wouldnt be breastfeeding her all day and she wouldnt be so fussy and will be happy to go to someone other than me and Dutch.

Dutch has been amazing with our daughter he has took time off work to spend time at home with us and help plan the upcoming ceremony. I'll be gutted when he has to leave to go back to work I love this little bubble we have created with Leo and Ava.

Tonight however Dutch is out on his "not" bachelor party. He has promised me it wont be a wild one the guys are taking a ride out on their bikes and going camping and drinking. They feel like they haven't seen each other much and also feel they missed out giving us both a proper send off.

I on the other hand am staying in at our house and the girls are all coming over including Eve, I haven't invited my mom as I want a nice relaxing evening with the girls. 

I have put Leo to bed and I'm just trying to get Ava settled when Emily, Ali, Susan and Barbara turn up.

"Yes I'm so pleased you haven't put her to bed yet I want a snuggle" Ali says with her arms outstretched.

"Oh Ness, she is just so beautiful" Barbara coos.

"Cant believe how much she looks like her Daddy, poor thing." Susan teases.

"I know tell me about it, I do all the hardwork and she comes out with his miserable face." I laugh.

I lead the girls into the Den and get them all drinks, I'm still not drinking as I'm breastfeeding tonight however I will be pumping quite a bit out so I can have some champagne tomorrow to celebrate.

Eve arrives with her overnight bag as she is staying with me tonight as is Emily so they can help me with the kids and to get ready for the ceremony. I take Ava upstairs and get her settled and then head back down to the girls with the baby monitor in hand just in case.

"Oh No what the hell is going on?"I walk into the room and see Emily is setting up party games, I cringe when I see an actual life size cardboard cutout of Dutch.

"Emily these games better be PG as I have my mother in law here." I say shaking my head.

"Oh dont mind me, come on Vanessa I'm not a prude I do know what a penis looks like." I turn to her shocked as the others laugh.

"Yeah Ness, Eve wants to play the games with us and its not like she doesn't get the fact that you and her son have had sex" I cringe as Emily speaks.

"Thank you Emily, I'm a good sport and plus I do get that you two have had lots of sex, remember me and Dave had to move you two out to the pool house so we could get some sleep at night." We all chuckle and I finally relax.

Emily makes us play rude bingo where naughty words are read out and we had to mark them off our cards. She had some truth or dare cards made which were fun until the questions of sex related things were aimed at me, I couldnt look at Eve as I answered questions such as favourite position, weirdest place we had sex etc. But when she brought the cardboard cut out of Dutch to play pin the penis on the Dutch I think that was the tipping point for poor Eve who then decided that she was going to call it a night and leave us girls to it.

"Give me the baby monitor Vanessa, I'll listen out for the kids you enjoy the rest of your night with the girls." Eve gives me a kiss and takes the monitor with her to bed.

I gross the girls out as I have to sit there pumping."Sorry girls I've got to do this so that i can actually drink and enjoy my day tomorrow and Eve can take the kids for the night so that I can actually see Dutchs penis for real not a cardboard cutout" I say holding the cutouts Emily made for the game.

"Oh honey has it been that long?" Emily said.

"I cant remember the last time we actually had sex but it's got to be at least 6 months ago, Dutch wouldnt risk it as soon as he could feel the baby kick, and then now Ava is here I had stitches and was really sore and then of course how the hell do you have sex with 2 kids around." 

"Ah poor Dutch and his little Dutch I bet he is going crazy." Emily giggles.

"Right let's get back to the games, Susan your turn get blindfolded and now pin that penis on Dutch"

* * *

The next morning I wake up early and feed Ava, enjoying the calm before the craziness of the day begins.

Emily comes in to help me get ready while Eve helps get the kids ready. Leo is wearing a trousers,a white shirt, braces and a dicky bow and we have messed his hair up to look like Dutch. Ava is wearing a white dress with a tutu skirt and a headband to match mine.

The dress I'm wearing this time is a bit more extravagant than the one I wore at our official wedding but I've still gone for the bohemian look and Emily has done my hair and makeup and she has done a great job I really feel like a princess.

"Vanessa, i dont want to pry and upset you on your big day but who is walking you down the aisle?" Emily asks Eve walks out to get herself dressed.

"Myself I guess. I was going to ask Bobby but then me and Dutch decided that Bobby should officiate our wedding. Its too early to ask my dad as we haven't been talking long enough and then I think it will be a kick in the teeth if I ask Dave, so its just best if I walk down with Leo."

"Yeah that will be nice, but can I suggest something what about Mike? You guys have been getting closer and he is a family member."

"Yeah I never thought of that, I'll ask him as soon as he gets here then, as long as they have all survived their night in the wild that is."

We go downstairs where Eve is totally in her element instructing people where to set up the chairs, flowers and alter etc the house is crazy, literally everything I didnt want on my wedding day but I allow them to go ahead and have their fun.

* * *

When the guys all arrive at the house Eve pushes me upstairs so they dont see me. When Eve takes the kids down to Dutch,I ask her if she will send Mike up so i can talk to him.

"Hey cuz, you wanted to see me? Wow you girls look beautiful." He says kissing Emily "Me and Dutch really are the luckiest guys ever."

"Thank you, I actually wanted to ask you a big favour. Would you give me away today?"

He looks at me and Emily shocked and confused. "What really? You want me to do it, not your dad or Dutchs dad?"

"No it would be too awkward to ask either. I want you to do it, you are family it just makes sense."

He cuddles me and agrees to do it and he actually gets emotional I cant believe it.

"How was the bachelor party?" Emily asks

"Ah you know I can't tell you that, but it was great to be with the guys and part of their group."

"Right let's get ready to go then guys. Mike go tell everyone to get in position, bring Leo to me and then the four of us will go down and get me married to the man of my dreams again." I say smiling.

"Yay let's go team Barnes!" Shouts Mike "but can I ask just one question why is there a cardboard cutout of Dutch in the corner of the room with penises attached to it, what weird kind of shit are you two into?"

* * *

We head downstairs and go to walk out into the garden. Mike is holding my arm, Emily is my bridesmaid and she will be walking out holding Leos hand.

The music starts and we walk outside, the garden looks amazing with flowers and arches everywhere it does look beautiful. I see Dutch standing at the end of the aisle looking gorgeous in the same attire as Leo. He has Johnny as his best man, and Jimmy and Tommy as his groomsmen, and I get quite emotional seeing Bobby as our minister.

As we get to the Altar Mike hands me over to Dutch, both smiling at each other. 

We say our vows, and get to the best part where I get to kiss my beautiful husband and everyone cheers.

I turn to see everyone and the guys were right its perfect having our friends here to see us get married and even my parents seem happy to be here. Eve bless her is so emotional she has had to pass Ava over to Dave, I do love my family so much.

* * *

We have a great send off and I just cant stop hugging and kissing my handsome husband.

"You look so beautiful Babe" he says hugging me.

"Thank you, you look so sexy in your braces, I cant wait to get you alone tonight it's been a long time coming." I say kissing him and discreetly grabbing his crotch.

"Babe seriously dont I will literally explode if you touch it again." He says shaking his head.

We have our first dance and then everyone joins us on the dancefloor even our children.

"I'm so happy right now Babe, I cant wait to spend the rest of my life with you." Says Dutch smiling.

At around midnight we start to clean up and get people moving to leave, Eve and Dave take the kids for the night and literally the whole case of milk I've pumped and even though I cant wait to be alone with Dutch I feel uneasy about being apart from my baby for the first time even if it will only be for a few hours.

We wave everyone off and thank everyone for coming to our wedding and making it so special for all of us and it really has been a wonderful day that I will remember forever.

* * *


	57. Wedding Night Again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be the final chapter of this part of Vanessa and Dutch's story I have started to write the next part already.
> 
> I just thought it should be separated as it will have a totally different tone to this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick smutty chapter to end it all on a high note.

August 2006

We see the last of the guests out of the house as he shuts the door and then leans up against it, he meets my eyes and gives me that look that totally melts me. 

"Right Mrs Dutch, you better get up those stairs now!"

I laugh and go to run up the stairs as he chases me as we get by the bedroom door he catches up with me and Carrys me threw the door kissing me as he lays me down on the bed.

"Dutch, I love you so much and I've missed you and missed just being alone with you."

"I know its been a while" he says while lying down next to me. Tracing his fingers across my face. "We dont have to do anything, If you dont want to or cant. I don't want to hurt you I'm just happy lying here alone with you knowing we arent going to be disturbed."

"Are you kidding me, you think that you are the only one who can get blue balls? I've been dreaming of this moment for weeks now, I'm not sore now but let's just take it slow so I can get used to you and your size again."

"Ok Babe whatever you want?" He says peppering kisses along my jawline.

"Well, I'll show you what I want?" I say as I roll on top of him, kissing him gently at first then more passionately.

"Help me get out of this dress Dutch, quickly" I stand up and he helps remove my dress, then goes wild when he sees that underneath I'm wearing sexy lingerie, stockings and garters, Emily's idea and I mentally thank her when I see the look of pure lust across Dutchs face.

"Fuck me Babe you look amazing" he removes his clothes and boxers faster than I ever thought possible and I can see how much he wants me already.

I kneel down and take him in my mouth, making him moan with pleasure "Ah I've missed your mouth so much Babe."

"And I've missed him." I say licking up and down his length, working him with my hands and mouth.

I push him back on to the bed, "I need you to last all night Baby I've waited months for this and I just need to feel you and be with you."

I kiss him all over his body, and then he flips me onto my back and takes my breast in his mouth licking and sucking at my hard nipples.

He just feels so good I really needed this, I needed him. He moves down my body kissing me, trailing kisses and licks all down my thighs when he kisses my pubic bone I suddenly panic and sit up.

"What's wrong?" Dutch says looking worried.

"I dont know I just feel weird about you going down there, I feel its ugly and gross."

"Babe if you dont want me to I wont, but I want to, you are the most beautiful woman i have ever seen and your pussy is the most beautiful one i have ever seen i love how you look, smell and taste dont ever doubt your sexiness with me, you drive me wild."

He starts kissing me on my folds, teasing me open with his tongue, swirling his tongue in a circle, I let my legs fall open so he can see that i want him and open to this now.

"That's it baby, let me in." He swings my leg over his shoulder to get better access " I want to make you cum, I want to make you feel good." He works me with his tongue until I scream out his name. I then pull him up to him, kissing him, tasting myself.

He rubs his huge dick against my opening, up and down a few times. "Are you sure youre ok with this?"

"Yes Dutch I need to feel you inside me, I want you inside me, just take it slow until I get used to you though ok."

He enters me slowly, and it feels great to feel him again. He moves slowly up and down it stings abit at first but then it starts to feel great.

"Oh fuck that feels good, keep going Dutch please"

He is kissing me so passionately all over my face and neck as he rides me making me moan out his name loud, he knows what to do to make me go crazy and brings me to another orgasm.

He keeps going until he finally cums and moans into my neck. "Ah babe I love you so much you really are perfect."

"I've really had the best day ever, I'm so in love with you its unreal. I never want this feeling or this day to end."

"Me neither Mrs Dutch, I'm so pleased that you came back for the reunion, I couldn't imagine my life without you in it now. All I want is to make you and the kids happy."

I kiss him and nuzzle into his neck as we are lying there. "I know I cant believe how much my life has changed in over a year, but I've never been happier with everything that I have. You and the kids are all I want in life. Oh that and I dont want us to get dressed at all until the kids get back."

He laughs "I can totally get on board with that my beautiful wife." 


	58. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final part of the story.
> 
> I have started to write a part 2 which will tie in with Cobra Kai in the future. It's called "Bad Boys Never Change".
> 
> It will follow the canon of Dutch going to prison and what he did to end up their and what would happen to Vanessa and the kids when he did get put away.

Epilogue

After my wedding night, I thought stupidly right then that my life couldn't get any better and I would never be as happy as I was right then. Me and Dutch were happy and we had 5 deliriously happily married years together until my whole world came crashing down around me.

You see Dutch had a secret a deep dark secret that he hid from everyone including me his wife and I only found out when it was too late, when I couldnt do anything to save him or my family.

It didnt help that my own friends and family were involved and that I had just found out I was pregnant again when my husband who I loved more than anything in the world betrayed me and was cruelly taken away from me when I needed him the most.

To be continued.....


End file.
